


Songbird's Side Stories ( A MCD Side Story Fan~Fiction)

by Songbirds_Stories771



Series: Songbird's Stories [2]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, My Street, Youtubers, aphmau - Fandom, mcd - Fandom, minecraft dairies, minecraft dairies sidestories
Genre: :33, F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Wings, Witchcraft, Written For Fun, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 55,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbirds_Stories771/pseuds/Songbirds_Stories771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:33<br/>This Is The Side Story Version Of My First Book, Go Read That First To Understand It Somewhat. I Upload Whenever So Please Don't Expect Something Like, Everyday.<br/>The Main Character Is My OC Songbird, She Follows With The Story Line From Aphmau's Amazing Series, MineCraft Diaries. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Slumber Party

Songbird's Pov.

On Saturday morning, Kawaii~Chan texted me, inviting me to a slumber party.

-K.C: Songbird~ Chan! we are having a slumber party tonight! Wanna come over?

-S.b: Sure Kawaii~Chan, When Is It??

-K.C: Tonight at 7:00, see you then!! Bring a sleeping bag and a change of clothes!! =(^ - ^ )=

I should probably pack then , it's already five. I packed a black shirt with a brown pixelated heart on it and my striped light blue pajama pants and a red sleeping bag, my tooth brush and a dark blue sweatshirt. The shirt was my favorite because my brother Ray gave it to me, I miss him. I should visit him soon and catch up. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6:30. Oh my Irene where did the time go, I should start to walk over.

*Time Skip :33*

I knocked on the door, Kawaii~Chan opened it up with a large smile on her face. "Songbird~Chan! You made it, just head upstairs with the other girls! I will be up in a minute! Here take these!" Kawaii~Chan said and handed me some gummy bears. I stepped inside and saw that everything was... Pink. It was everywhere, how did she find a place so pink, or did she redecorate. I walked up the stairs to see Emmalyn, Katelyn, Nicole, Cadenza, Kiki all doing different things. Nicole was on the computer, Emmalyn and Kiki are watching some show about ponies, Katelyn was staring out of the window and Cadenza was staring at Katelyn. "Songbird! Glad to see you again, how have you been?" Nicole asked me. "I am good, how are you?" I asked politely. "Oh same old same old. But lately-"

The door bell rang and interrupted us. "Con someone get the door!? I'm making tea and I can't be interrupted!" Kawaii~Chan yelled up. "Excuse me Nicole, I should go help Kawaii~Chan." I said and Nicole nodded and turned back to the computer. I walked down stairs and saw Kawaii~ Chan in the kitchen making tea. I walk by and answered the door. "Oh hey Aphmau, come on in!" I said happily and stepped aside to let her in. "Thanks Songbird, where is everyone else?" Aphmau asked. "They are upstairs, also take some gummy bears, Kawaii~Chan gave them to me but i'm not really a fan." I said while handing her the bears.

"Oh thanks so what should we do tonight because I think-" Aphmau started to say but the doorbell cut her off. We turned around and Aphmau answered the door to show Brendan. "Hey Kawaii- APHMAU~ CHAN?" Brendan said, confused. "Oh, Brendan~Kun." Aphmau said and I quietly chuckled. "Uh, Aphmau, can you not say it like that, I mean your hot and everything just not my type. And I said your pretty so you can't be mad." Brendan said, holding up his hands. "HEY WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" Aphmau yelled and I started to full out laugh. "I heard from a very reliable source that there was a gathering of hot ladies so I thought you guys needed a body guard or anything. I mean that there are so many hot ladies in one area, there are bound to be creeps lurkin' around." Brendan said and I was nearly on the floor from laughing.

"um Brendan, don't you think that you are being a little bit creepy? I mean with Katelyn, Nicole, Songbird and myself, we can take care of ourselves. But mostly them. Also this is a girls only type of party so...." Aphmau tried to reason. I actually had to wipe away a tear from laughing so hard, my back was against the wall and I was sitting on the floor. Brendan then started to rant about how he is going to plan a slumber party and how when he gets a hot bodyguard, we were all going to be jealous. Kawaii~Chan walked over to see what was going on, only to see me on the floor out of breath and Aphmau closing the door.

"Aphmau~Senpai what happened, there was a lot of noise and I just couldn't leave the tea!" Kawaii~Chan explained. "Uhhh, A dying bird hit the door and there was a lot of squawking and Songbird and I tried to help and then it just flew away. It was just squawking like 'CRWK CRAW!'" Aphmau lied. "Songbird~Chan is this true?" Kawaii~Chan said, turning to me. "Yep, one hundred percent true, that might have even been my cousin." I deadpanned and Aphmau broke out into laughter. "Oh poor bird, lets just keep this between the three of us, I don't want Kiki to get upset. Ok lets go upstairs and do fun things and drink tea!" Kawaii~Chan exclaimed and we started to head upstairs.

Once upstairs we all got into a circle. "Ok now we will be playing truth or dare!" Kawaii~Chan said happily as protest started to break out in the room. *Ding Dong* The door bell rang. "Oh that is probably the pizza, while I get the money from my wallet, can you go get the food Aphmau~Senpai, Songbird~ Chan you go too because there is a lot of food." Kawaii~Chan said and Aphmau and I walked down the stairs. Aphmau answered the door to find four.....Girls? Oh my Irene that's the guys wearing dresses and wigs and oh my Irene I am gonna die from laughing.

I walked up the stairs to leave Aphmau with them, I had to bite my bottom lip to stop from laughing. "Was that the food?" Nicole asked, seeming far too innocent, she knows I bet. "No that is four more... Girls that just walked in." I said and Nicole started to laugh under her breath. I walked over to her and whispered. "Garroth looks really convincing in that weave though." And Nicole lost it and started to laugh, much to the confusion of the others and I sat down next to Nicole. Aphmau walked up the stairs with the guys following her. "Ladies, this is Brenda, Laurancinda, Garthena, and Dantte." Aphmau said, introducing them to us. Nicole and I snickered to each other.

We started with truth or dare. "Aphmau~Senpai, truth or dare?" Kawaii~Chan asked. "Truth, duh." Aphmau responded. "If Zane wasn't such an evil baka, would you think he would be a cutie?" Kawaii~Chan asked. "......" Aphmau never responded, Kiki gasped. "Wow, getting into these questions already?" Katelyn said. Nicole then went on to explain how if he wasn't evil, every girl would swarm him. "Nah, not really my type. But maybe." I said. Every girl went on to explain how Zane would be cute if he wasn't a jerk. "Ok but lets focus on the real hottie, who is Dante. Yes he is really hot." Dant- Dantte said. This went on for a few minutes, everyone saying who they thought was hot or not. "Songbird what about you?" Emmalyn asked "What about me?" I said back."No but who do you think is cute? Any crushes?" Now the main focus was about me. Great.

Well I do have that crush on him, but he is in the room so....."Well there was this hot guy back in Texas that kept hitting on my-" I started. "WAIT! You were born in Texas?! But you don't even have a cool accent or anything!" Nicole yelled at me. "Sorry to disappoint yall, especially you little lady." I said with an exaggerated fake cowboy accent and fake passed out on Nicole with my hand on my head. "Songbird! No! Get off!" Nicole yelled and pushed me off the couch and right onto Dante, I mean Dantte's lap. "NICOLE DON'T BE RUDE IN FRONT OF YOUR FRIENDS!" I yelled back. Dante tried to gently push me off of him, he was blushing a bright red now. "Oh sorry, Dantte." I said and sat back down next to Nicole and slapped her with my wing as I sat down. Laurence, I mean Laurancinda was laughing and nudging Dante- Dantte towards me and Garrot- Garthena was wiggling her eyebrows.

"So Aphmau, you never answered, what do you think about Zane?" I asked and Aphmau shifted in her seat. "Well, uh, um lets see. Well-" *Ding Dong* "Oh thank God the pizza is here!" She said and sprinted down the stairs. "APHMAU STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION!" Katelyn yelled after her. Once we got our pizza, Emmalyn got ready to read her book. "Sorry Katelyn that I left you all alone but I like to be close to Emmalyn when it is story time!" Aphmau explained happily. As Emmalyn started to read, I zoned out , only to find movement to catch my eye. The guys were moving to the pizza. Brendan grabbed it and the guys started to crawl to the stairs. Dante turned around to find my eyes meet with his. His eyes widened and I put my finger to my lips and nodded to the stairs. He smiled and nodded back, before sprint crawling to the stairs. Heh.

"That was a great story, hey Nicole, where is your friends? AND THE PIZZA?!?" Aphmau screamed. Oh well, not my fault no one else noticed or stopped them.

 

Dante's Pov.

'Oh my Irene Songbird is looking at us we are going to get caught and be in so much trouble!' I thought as Songbird and I kept eye contact. She then put her finger to her lips and nodded to the stair case. She was telling me to be quiet and hurry up and leave. I smiled and quickly scooted to the stairs, the other guys and I ran to Brendan's apartment, carrying pizza and the chicken wings. The dress and wig was killing me, but at least I know who likes who tonight. But with Songbird.... I was kind of upset that she didn't say anything about a crush, so what I got a little but jealous when she started to talk about hot Texas guys and Zane 'maybe' be her type. And so what I wanted her to stay with me when she was pushed into my lap, and.... Oh my Irene I think I have a crush on Songbird. But what if she doesn't like me back? What if I lose her as a friend if I confess and go for it. Is this what Garroth and Laurence feels towards Aphmau? It's terrible.


	2. The Slumber Party Part 2

Songbird's Pov.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THOSE WERE THE GUYS AND THEY STOLE ALL OF OUR FOOD!?!" Aphmau yelled at Nicole. "W-well its not my fault! Songbird knew that they were the guys too!!" Nicole tried to shift the blame on me. "Yea I did but I didn't invite them, you did." I retorted. "That's not important right now, how are we gonna get our food back? Kawaii~Chan spent so much money on it." Kawaii~Chan said sadly. "Well I have been reading this manga that boys would dress up as girls to sneak into places and girls would do that too. So I think that we should send Aphmau, Nicole and Songbird over to get our food back and get dirt on them." Emmalyn explained. "ok, I can go change." I said simply, grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom. "See! Songbird just's goes with the thing in her life!" Someone said in the other room.

*Time Skip :33*

I was in dark blue jeans, my brown heart shirt, my blue sweat shirt was unzipped, and a black beanie holding my hair up, making me look like a boy. I walked out and the girls saw me and gasped. "Dang, Songbird makes for a cute guy. Ok, Aphmau, Nicole go get changed so you can go." Cadenza said and I smiled and winked at her. When Aphmau and Nicole came out of the bathroom, they looked like guys. "Ok bro's, lets go." I said in a fake, deep voice and everyone broke out into giggles. 

We started walking to Brendan's apartment and we knocked on the door. Brendan answered in a green shirt and boxers. 'Why isn't he wearing pants, he has company over.' I thought "uh hi, we were told that there is a sleepover going on here and we were invited by, uh, Laurence." Aphmau said nervously. "Ok, just you guys can't sleepover. I'm Brendan, who are you?" He asked. " Uh, i'm Aph-mershmittlywenbermans." Aphmau said. She has absolutely no grace under pressure, Irene bless her. "I'm Cole." Nicole smoothly lied. "Name's Sean, call me S.B though, its a pleasure to meet you." I said and stretched my hand, Brendan took it and shook it. "Nice handshake, the other guys are inside, just come on in. We took a lot of food from this lame girls slumber party earlier so just help yourselves." Brendan said happily and stood back to let us in. Aphmau was muttering under her breath about the food.

We walked inside to see Garroth on his phone and Laurence playing Halo Reach on the couch and Dante sitting on the computer like Nicole was at our party. Nicole pulled us aside. "Ok guys you distract the boys while I set something up." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Aphmau walked over to Dante and tried to talk to him. I sat down by Laurence on the couch. "Hey, i'm Sean, call me S.B. Can I join in?" I asked. "I'm Laurence, nice to meet you, and sure we can play PvP." Laurence said and set us up on the map, Zealot with snipers and shotguns. "Just to warn you, I have like no life so i'm great at games." I said jokingly and he laughed. "Same. Hey Garroth, who do you think will win, me or the new guy?" Laurence called over to Garroth who looked up from his phone. "You Laurence." Garroth said dully and we started up the map.

*Time Skip :33*

"COME ON HOW ARE THOSE SHOTS EVEN POSSIBLE!?" Laurence screamed, Garroth and I laughed. The final scores came up, 25-7. I won again. "want to play again?" I asked innocently and Laurence put his controller on the coffee table. "No, I can't lose for a third time in a row. But i'm calling hacks on you. No one is that good, S.B!" Laurence said and huffed out a breath. "Heh, No but my brother Ray is way better than me. Well i'm better in Halo but he is better in C.O.D. Still a close match up when we play." I explained. "Laurence just accept that he is way better than you." Garroth said. "NEVER!!" Laurence yelled back, "Then lets play another round, I could stand to beat you again." I deadpanned and Garroth laughed. 

Laurence opened his mouth to say something but Brendan interrupted him. "Ok guys lets gather round and make some prank calls!" Brendan said. "Who should we call?" Garroth asked. "We should prank call Zane, here, Aph-mershmittlywenbermas, you make the call." Laurence said, handing her the ringing phone. "Hey guys watch this I can do a super realistic girls voice." Aphmau whispered to us. "Uh, hi, Zane? Yea this is your secret admirer. And I just wanted to say that I love you..." Aphmau said in a flirting voice. "r-really? Maybe all I needed in life is lov-" Zane started but Aphmau cut him off by screaming. "HAHA THIS IS A PRANK CALL, SUCKA!!" And she quickly hung up as we all started to laugh. Then the phone started to ring ans Aphmau looked at it in confusion. "Uh, hello??" She answered. "Hi, do you know who champ is?" The voice asked. "Uh, champ? no I-" "YOU WILL THIS SATURDAY NIGHT WHEN JOHN CENA GETS IN THE RING!!!" And music blared through the phone. The phone cut dead and everyone looked at each other in confusion. "Who was that??" Garroth asked. "Some guy named champ I guess?" Aphmau responded.

Nicole ran up the stairs and grabbed Aphmau and I by the shoulders and started dragging us to the door. "Sorry guys, we have to go, bye!!" Nicole said and dragged us outside. "Nicole what was that for??" I asked. "I stole the elements of happiness from that pony show and they are going to destroy their apartment and lets run now!" She answered and started to run down the street. We chased after her and loud music and lights came from Brendan's apartment seconds later. 

By the time we got back to the place that Kawaii~Chan rented out, we were panting for breath. "Honey, were home!!" I called out and the girls filed down stairs. "So how did it go??" Kawaii~Chan asked, curiosity in her voice. "Ya know, I played Laurence in Halo, we played prank calls on Zane, we destroyed Brendan's apartment, and we went for a nice run after." I summed up. "Wait- what about my brothers apartment?" Kiki asked. "Ok so we were -" Aphmau started but a knock at the door interrupted us. We opened the door to find Brendan looking angry, Garroth looking absolutely terrified and kept glancing around, Laurence looking out of breath, Dante looked startled. "OK WHAT WAS THAT?!?" Brendan yelled at Nicole, Aphmau, and I. "Hey guys, whats up?? How is your night so far?" I asked innocently, using my real voice. 

"REALLY SONGBIRD!! YOU ARE THAT GOOD AT HALO!! AND HOW DUMB AM I NOT TO REALIZE *S.B* STANDS FOR SONGBIRD?!?" Laurence yelled at me. "No need to yell, i'm right here Laurence. And its not my fault you suck at Halo. Also fairly dumb." Laurence looked ready to lunge at me and beat me up but Dante put a hand on his shoulder. Why?? I could have taken Laurence in a fight, I have fought worse. "Ok lets all relax and you guys can come inside, Ok??" Aphmau said, always being the voice of reason. They walked inside and we stood in a line up on different sides of the room, facing each other.


	3. The Slumber Party Part 3

Dante's Pov.

Huh, weird. Those three guys just up and ran like their lives depended on it. Then the ponies came and destroyed everything. One knocked me down and I saw another hit on Garroth and getting in his personal space, Laurence and Brendan look scared and confused, we all did. "I BET THOSE WERE THE GIRLS!!" Brendan screamed over the music. "LETS GO TO THEIR PLACE THEN!!" Laurence yelled and dragged a very uncomfortable looking Garroth out of the apartment away from a pony.

Once we got to the girl's place, Brendan knocked, rage in his eyes. S.B Opened the door, "OK WHAT WAS THAT?!?" Brendan yelled. "Hey guys, whats up?? How is your night so far?" S.B asked, oh my Irene that is Songbird. She was at the party beating Laurence at video games and was making prank calls with us. Oh my Irene she knows how to play video games and likes pranks? Yep I really like her now."REALLY SONGBIRD!! YOU ARE THAT GOOD AT HALO!! AND HOW DUMB AM I NOT TO REALIZE *S.B* STANDS FOR SONGBIRD?!?" Laurence yelled at her. "No need to yell, i'm right here Laurence. And its not my fault you suck at Halo. Also fairly dumb." Songbird sassed back. Laurence tensed up his body, ready to lunge so I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Ok lets all relax and you guys can come inside, Ok??" Aphmau said and we all walked in and got on one side while the girls got on the other. Kawaii~Chan immediately pointed at us. "YOU BAKA'S TOOK ALL OF THE FOOD! AND KAWAII~CHAN NEVER GOT TO EAT PIZZA BEFORE!!" Kawaii~Chan yelled at us. "She never at pizza before, guys we messed up." Laurence whispered. "Guys we are monsters." I whispered back. "But my apartment is ruined and i'm probably going to kicked out now because of them!" Brendan argued back. "But she never had pizza before. Also one pony kept hitting on me and I don't want to go back there." Garroth said, Laurence and I nodded.

"Gentlemen, ladies, we can work out a compromise." Katelyn started. "We can just have a mixed slumber party and when the time comes for bed, the boys can sleep downstairs while the girls sleep upstairs. And If I catch you looking up the stairs after bed...." She threatened. "Uh no peeking!" Laurence said, "Nope" Garroth continued. I just nodded and looked away from her glare. Brendan just kept muttering under his breath about his apartment. We all agreed and went upstairs. Songbird, Nicole and Aphmau went in the other room to change back into their pajama's. They came back out, Songbird just changed into her light blue pajama pants and took off her sweatshirt, she still had on her brown heart shirt and beanie on but her hair was down. Some of her feathers were shifted out of place, I wanted to reach out and fix them but I stopped myself. She would feel weirded out, I think everyone else would feel awkward.

Laurence then stomped over to her and demanded to know how she got so good at Halo. She just shrugged and had this stupid smirk on her face. "Why Laurence, upset that a girl is WAY better than you at video games?" Songbird said slyly. "N-no its just that you are impossibly good." Laurence stuttered out. "I told you, I have like no life so i'm great at games." Songbird said and Laurence broke out laughing., the tension between them being broken. 

"Ok lets play a game!" Emmalyn shouted out and everyone got into the same circle as before when we were dressed as girls. "We are playing spin the bottle truth or dare!" She exclaimed happily and got a round of groans from around the room. "Ok lets spin, Aphmau go ahead." And Aphmau spun it. It went around full circle a couple of times until it landed on Songbird. "Songbird truth or dare?" Aphmau asked. "Truth, I guess." She responded. "I have been wanting to ask you this forever now, how did you get the scar on your cheek?" Aphmau asked. Songbird never told anyone, but to be fair I don't think that anyone has asked.

"Ok so I was in high school when I got it. My Brother was a junior and I was a sophomore, so my bro was always a slight outcast but he was the funny guy so people loved him, wasn't a fighter at all. He made some jokes about the wrong people, the stereotypical Texas jocks. So I overheard about four senior jocks were going to jump my brother. When I confronted them about it, they pushed me into the wall and said not to worry about it." There were angry glances going to one another at the story so far. Songbird continued. 

"So before the main jock went to beat up my brother, I uh..." Songbird glanced down, embarrassed. "Pushed him down a staircase. His buddies saw this and went after me, I was winning the fight but the jock that I pushed down the stairs limped back up and he had a switch blade in his hand. Not sure how he got it into school, but whatever. I didn't see him behind me and when I turned, he ran the blade down my face." Songbird dragged her finger down her cheek where the scar was. She glanced around to see everyone staring at her intently, suspense filled the room. "When the principle ran over to see what happened, he saw three senior jocks on the ground, nearly unconscious and to see me on top of the fourth jock, trying to get the knife and punching him." Songbird stopped.

"And then??" I asked, wanting to know what happened. "The principle pulled me off the poor guy and demanded to know what happened, I told him and the jocks got expelled, I got sent to the hospital for my cheek and my brother was fine. The jocks also got sent to the hospital but they were in the other wing so we couldn't fight. People loved and hated me for it because a small sophomore girl beat up four of the football teams stars. I was suppose to be on a medical leave but I stayed in school in case someone tried to beat my brother up or anything. And that is the story of how I got the scar on my cheek."

There was a stunned silence, then Nicole burst out laughing. "O-oh my Irene, this little girl beat up four, what I imagine, giant jocks, got slashed with a switch blade and waved it off! Just to keep her brother ok?! Songbird you are a badass!" Nicole exclaimed, yes I agree. "Nah." Songbird said, glancing down, a slight pink tinge on her cheeks. "ok ok, lets keep playing, Kawaii~Chan, you spin it. "Ok!!" Kawaii~Chan said happily. It spun around and landed on Nicole. "Nicole~Chan, truth or dare?" "Dare of course!" Nicole said, puffing out her chest in pride. "I dare you to.... Kiss Dante~Kun." Woah, woah, woah, no. Songbird was right there and no. "Getting into these types of dares already? I planned for this to go on later in the night." Emmalyn said sadly.

Nicole seemed to deflate from her pride bubble and looked at the ground angrily. Nicole started to get up, oh no no no. I was about to get up and run, or hide behind Songbird or someone. Then the ceiling exploded to reveal Zane on top of a .... Flying horse. There were a few gasps and Songbirds feathers poofed up. "Prank call me will you??" Zane started. But Songbird interrupted. "Zane why, we were just horsing around earlier. Just get off your high horse so we can talk, Ok?" Aphmau laughed, Garroth, Laurence, Nicole, and Katelyn groaned and I snorted. "What?" Zane asked. "What?" Songbird parroted back. "Never mind! PONIES ATTACK!!" Zane yelled and there was a colorful explosion and the same ponies that crashed our party were at this one's. GREAT. Garroth is scared again.


	4. Fall Carnival

Aphmau's Pov.

WE WERE AT THE FAIR AND I AM SO EXCITED AND MY FRIENDS ARE HERE AND YASS! I thought and ran around my friends. Katelyn asked if I was always like this and Songbird was giggling at me running around while I pointed at the different things. "GUYS THERE IS A PUMPKIN PATCH AND WE CAN GET PUMPKINS!" I yelled. "Aphmau we can get pumpkins anywhere." Katelyn groaned out and I stopped running. "Katelyn this is the fair and we are going to have so much fun! Lets go! Girls trip!" I said and dragged Songbird and Katelyn away from the boys, remembering that Laurence asked me to take Songbird and Katelyn to have a fun time.

"Ok so now what should we do? I know i'm not the most fun to be around and I won't pretend to like something and I don't want to hurt your feelings." Katelyn said. "Well that does't matter cause we will and have a fun time. We can go on rides, walk around, uh, get food, go to the haunted house and then get the pumpkins last." I explained. "ok lets walk around a little until we find something we like. Ok so there is candy apples and food, and a long line to get that food. Uh, that roller coaster looks fun but there is also a long line so we can come back later. There is Dino land for the little kiddies, but we can go there and have fun too. Katelyn, Songbird, want to go to Dino land?" I asked, Songbird shrugged. "Maybe later..." Katelyn said.

"Wait... Is that Lucinda?" I asked and walked over to see her in a booth. "Oh hello ladies." Lucinda said with a smirk. "Lucinda are you working here now? I thought you were a witch?" I asked. "Yeah, it's a job I go for the fall, they want me to read peoples fortune. Dante, Laurence and Garroth were just here but they were asking stupid questions like "What should we get for lunch." . How about you ladies ask me some better questions? Pleaaaaaaaase? I'm tired of guys coming here and asking me: " Can you see you and me together on a date in the near future." Or girls coming in to ask me to find their shoe's and then yelling : "WHAT ARE THOSE!?" While recording a video on their phones. UGH PLEEEEEASE ask me something that's NOT a joke." Lucinda ranted.

"Will Songbird, Katelyn and I have a fun time at the end of he day?" I ask and cringe slightly at the cheesy question. " I predict.... YES! Katelyn will have a great time and become a noodle of spaghetti as oppose to the stiff plank she is right now! Now that will be five diamonds." Lucinda said happily.

 

Songbird's Pov.

Pfffff. Five diamonds for such a stupid question. Aphmau looked so upset and Lucinda explained how that's the way the business works and money for Bigglesworth. Anyway, we each got a splash potion of blindness. "Why would anyone want this?" Katelyn whispered to me. "Just think of all the pranks we could use it for. Like, I would feel bad after but it would be kind of funny for a little bit." I muttered back to her. "So now what should we do?" I asked Aphmau and Katelyn nodded. "So you guys want to go eat lunch, cause I never got to eat pumpkin pie or a caramel apple or anything." Aphmau complained. "Sure, I could get some food." Katelyn said and Aphmau squeaked, then running to the food court, making Katelyn and I chase after her.

When we got our food and sat down, Katelyn said that Lucinda said that she would be spaghetti. "I think that's a metaphor or whatever but I don't know." I said back and Aphmau nodded along. "So what should we do next?" Katelyn asked. "We could play some carnival games and before we meet back up with the guys we can go pumpkin picking so that will be fun!" Aphmau said. "Hm." Katelyn responded, picking at her food.

Three guys walked up to our table. "Well Hell~lloo ladies." The first one said with a smirk and a glint in his eyes, I frowned, so did Katelyn. "What's a couple of fine dames like you doing here eating all by yourselves?" The second one asked, creeping closer to Aphmau. "Mind if we join you ladies?" The first one asked. 

"No.Go away." Katelyn said and I nodded. "Oh, A feisty one, I like her." the third one said. "I like you, beauty with the brown eyes." The second one started to Aphmau. "Oh... Wait... there must be something wrong with my eyes cause I can't seem to take them off you." He finished. "Booooo, zero out of ten do not say again." I called out with a thumbs down and the second one glared at me.

"I'm having a problem with my eyes too cause I can't see us together." Aphmau sassed back and I laughed, along with the other two guys. "Tsk, are you making fun of me--" The second guy said but was cut off with the sound of someone being hit. Katelyn punched the first guy in the face. "oh that my girl right there!" I called out with sass and Katelyn smirked at me. "KATELYN!" Aphmau called out with distress in her voice while I was still snickering.

The other two guys were looking at their friend on the ground, muttering about cheap punches. Katelyn then explained to them that if they don't leave, they would get punched again. I stood up and cracked my knuckles, "I see absolutely no problem with that, mind if I help Katelyn?" I asked innocently and smiled at the boys. "N-no we are leaving!" The third one stuttered. "You dames are too much trouble!" The first one said from the ground and they got up, only to run off.

"Did I handle that right?" Katelyn asked, nervous that she did something wrong. "You did great!! Ten out of ten please do again!" I said happily while giving a thumbs up. "Katelyn.... You did nothing wrong, I would have punched them too but next time maybe a little more constraint. Ok?" Aphmau asked and Katelyn nodded. "ok lets go pick pumpkins then." I said and Aphmau grabbed some food before walking to the patch.

"hmmmm. I think I should get this one but this one looks good too..." I said to myself, looks like Aphmau was having the same problems as me. "We should check up this hill cause we could see the cooler pumpkins from higher up." Aphmau said as all three of us waled up the hill. "Wait, guys look over there!" Katelyn whispered angrily, pointing to the other side of the hill. Emmalyn was hiding behind Kenmur and the three jerks guys from the food court was there. Kenmur was trying to talk their way out of the situation while shielding Emmalyn.

"Katelyn, Songbird go stand behind Emmalyn and Kenmur cause those guys are scared of your faces." Aphmau said, Katelyn and I glanced at each other. "Oh, no I didn't mean it like that. Just go stand behind them so the guys will leave, make sure Kenmur and Emmalyn don't see you." She finished

Katelyn and I started to sneak behind some pumpkins and stared at the three guys. The leader of the group looked up to see us, Katelyn was cracking her knuckles and I was staring into the guys eyes, a terrifying smile on my face. All three of the guys eyes widened, shining with fear and started to run away. Kenmur was about to turn to talk to Emmalyn so I tackled Katelyn behind the pumpkins so we wouldn't be seen.

We peaked at them to see Emmalyn kissing Kenmur. I started to slap Katelyn's arm excitedly and muttering "my ship is becoming cannon." Over and over. "I know this is one of my OTP's!" She said back just as excited. "Aphmau its cannon!" We said to her. "Oh no none of this is cannon!" She defended the ship. "Ok, lets go meet up with our good guys, race you to the merry-go-round!" Katelyn called back at us happily as she ran forward. "Oh no I want to get there first!" I yelled back at her, opening my wings and shooting into the sky.

I flew around for a few seconds and spotted the merry-go-round. I circled it twice, slowly coming to a decent and landing in the back of the very short line. I waited for Katelyn to arrive and I realized, 'we left Aphmau... While those creepy guys could be around.' I thought and started to panic slightly. Then Katelyn nearly ran into me as she tried to stop too quickly, Aphmau trailing behind her. "Well its about time, it's rude to keep people waiting." I said, looking at my nails trying to make it seem I was waiting for hours. "No fair!! You have wings and you flew over here! There were no people to stop you and no street to trip on!" Aphmau said. 

"Yes I am a cheater. Oops. Either way lets go on." I said and stepped onto the ride, Katelyn right behind me. Aphmau stayed behind for some reason.


	5. Fall Carnival Part 2

Songbird's Pov

Katelyn and I kept going onto the Merry-go-round while Aphmau stayed back to talk to Laurence. "Hey Katelyn should we get on again or talk to Laurence?" I asked after we got off for the ninth time. "Can we go on one more time then talk to them?" She replied nervously, like I would get mad. "Ok!" I said and we hopped back on.

When the ride stopped, Aphmau walked up to us. "Ah, I see we just missed Laurence, BUT APHMAU YOU JUST MUSSED THE BEST RIDE EVER!!" Katelyn yelled happily. "I did?" Aphmau asked. "YES! THIS ONE WAS BETTER THAN THE OTHER NINE!! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!" Katelyn replied, still exited and Aphmau started to laugh. "W-whats so funny?" Katelyn asked in a small voice, suddenly self conscious. I frowned and shifted from foot to foot, Katelyn just started to open up and now I felt her mental walls being re-built brick by brick as Aphmau laughed in front of us.

"I guessed I just never pinned you for liking the Merry-go-Round." Aphmau said after catching her breath. Katelyn seemed to think over her every word, her walls crumbling again. "Huh....Uh.. Oh! Well I've always liked the Merry-go-Round. It reminds me of times when my life was easier back when I was a little kid. Something about it is really symbolic and really comforting to me to me-- I lose track of time when i'm on it. I know its really girly for my tastes but... Its just nice, ya know? In any case, are we meeting up with Laurence and the other guys now?" Katelyn asked.

"Nah, Laurence and the guys are going to meet us at the haunted house in like, 45 minutes." Aphmau informed and Katelyn frowned a little. "Ok! Now lets go play a carnival game I saw earlier, something to do with chickens." Aphmau said, clapping her hands once and started to walk off.

"Don't worry Katelyn, I heard the haunted house is really bad this year, like zero out of ten would not do again, type bad." I whispered to Katelyn and we started to trail behind Aphmau. "I-i'm not worried, if that's what you are trying to get out of me, Songbird." Katelyn defended. "I know, just in case Aphmau is scared and you want to tell her. But whatever, everyone is scared of something." I said passively and she smiled gratefully. "Oh? Then what are you scared of Songbird?" Katelyn questioned.

I paused and thought of my words. "Probably not being able to protect those I care about. I don't really care about myself, too busy caring about others. Like how I got the scar from protecting my brother." I said, tracing the scar on my cheek with my thumb and Katelyn nodded. "At least I have the scar now, proof of my story. Everyone has stories and marks from them, each scar is a story." I finished.

Katelyn opened her mouth to speak. "You know i-" I cut her off, "If you don't want to, don't tell me. I don't need to know what you are scared of or anything. Just know, if you ever need to talk, i'm here. Ok?" I asked. "....Ok Songbird. Thank you for understanding." She nodded and glanced at the ground.

"Ah! We are here!" Aphmau said happily and stopped too suddenly and I bumped into her. I muttered a quiet sorry and saw...... Well I don't really know.

 

Aphmau's Pov

We stopped in front of the game and I walked over to the sign. "Mini-game, Pick Up Chicks" I read aloud and Songbird laughed behind me. We walked over to the man at the stall. "Step right up! You there! Want to take a chance of picking the right chicken?" The man called out at us happily.

"Oh! Is this a game?" I asked and Songbird whispered something to Katelyn, who snorted. "Of course it is! Now the object of the game is to take this golden lasso and go inside that pen of chickens. You have one minute to pick a chicken and then bring it out. If it has a blue mark you get a prize! If not..." He said and muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" I asked

"I said.... YOU WIN A FABULOUS PRIZE!!" The man covered up but he kept glancing around with his crossed eyes. (I Love Ross :33) "Ok then, I can pay for myself, and my friends Songbird and Katelyn." I said and handed the man 15 dollars. We got our own lasso's and climbed into the chicken coop.

"Oh my Irene, so many chickens." Songbird muttered as she tried to carefully walk around without stepping on one. "Because that's part of the game." Katelyn said back. "Ohhhh. Well thank you Katelyn, I could have never figured that out on my own. I am in a great debt now." Songbird deadpanned and I started to laugh. "Ok you can repay me by picking the right chicken. Or just buying me a caramel apple." Katelyn deadpanned back and I kept giggling.

"Fine, pick that one. I am naming it Cluckers though." Songbird said, pointing at a chicken near her feet. Once everyone got their own chickens, we climbed out of the pen and walked over to the man behind the counter. Katelyn put Cluckers on the counter and the man gasped. "Y-you won miss.(But that should be impossible.) The man muttered and Katelyn went over to the prize counter.

"Sorry you two! You didn't win!" The man said happily when Songbird and I put our chickens on the counter. When we waled away from the game, Katelyn started to laugh until she was nearly out of breath. "Katelyn, you ok??" Songbird asked. "I-I cheated the chicken game! His eyes were so far apart that I kept looking at the chickens to find the right ones." Katelyn said, nearly gasping for breath.

"CLUCKERS THE CHAMPION!!" Songbird yelled, raising her arms with her wings above her, Katelyn and I started to giggle. "Ok, Ok, Aphmau take this, I don't deserve it." Katelyn said, handing over the chicken plush she 'won'. "I am glad I have friends like you two." Katelyn said, blushing. "Aw Katelyn, we are happy to have you as a friend too." I said. "Yep." Songbird said simply, but wrapped her left wing around Katelyn, in a form of a hug.

"Pfff, get off. Ok lets go to the haunted house. I bet I can get there faster than you guys!" Katelyn said, shaking off Songbirds wing and started to sprint off and I followed her.

 

Songbirds Pov

'Really, they will never learn.' I thought and started to full out sprint before opening my wings, quickly taking off into the air. I lazily flew above Katelyn, when she and Aphmau got to the haunted house, there was a long line, the guys where at the front. Aphmau frowned and started to move to the back of the line, Katelyn ran to the side of the line and jumped next to the guys. Aphmau yelled at Katelyn and followed.

"-Where's Songbird?" Laurence asked as I slowly circled them, descending steadily. "Look up." Aphmau said simply and Dante, Laurence and Garroth looked up to see me, I waved down and landed next to Dante. "Hey guys, whats up?" I asked.

"DANTE IS BREATHING ON ME!!" Garroth yelled.

"GARROTH FARTED!" Dante yelled back at him.

"W-WHAT NO I DIDN'T YOU BLUE HAIRED POPSIC--" Garroth started but Laurence yelled at them to stop.

I moved closer to Katelyn. "Ah yes, that's how it is. We are doing nice too." I whispered to her and she snorted. "WHATEVER, DANTE GO BEHIND ME I SWEAR I FEEL LIKE A MOTHER NOW!!" Laurence yelled and forced Dante behind him, next to Katelyn and I. Aphmau and Garroth walked in together and I whispered to Katelyn again, "Who do you think will run out screaming first?" 

"Defiantly Garroth." She whispered back. Someone ran next to us in line, it was Nicole. Dante saw her and ran into the haunted house, along with Laurence and Katelyn because it was there turn. "Hey Nicole, whats up?" I asked as she stood next to me. "Oh nothing much, did I just miss everyone?" Nicole asked.

"Aphmau and Garroth went in first, Dante just ran in, also Katelyn and Laurence went in." I said and I saw her eyes sparkle a little bit more when I mentioned Dante. 'Oh.... OH... She likes him!' I thought as realization passed over me. Oh.....oh.....

"So what did you do in the park?" I asked polity. "Well I got some food, won the game where you bring the hammer in the bell thing and won this stuffed dog plush, then these three guys kept on trying to hit on me and when they got too close, I punched them." Nicole summed up. "Yea Aphmau, Katelyn and I met those guys. Katelyn punched on and he was on the ground, we were so ready for a full out brawl, but they were babies so they ran away." I said.

Nicole opened her mouth to say something but Laurence sprinted out of the Haunted house, Garroth chasing him and Katelyn was following, taking pictures on her phone. And I think she had a nosebleed "Uhhh...." I started, Nicole just shrugged. "Should we go in?" She asked and I just nodded.

When we were about half way up the stairs, Aphmau walked out, chuckling. "Oh hey, are you guys going in?? Can you get Dante out for me. Just look around, you should find him." Aphmau said and walked down the rest of the stairs. Nicole and I glanced at each other and walked in.

 

Dante's Pov.

Aphmau locked me in a stupid hole. There were ladders going up but she chopped them down when I threatened her food. When I put them back in their places, she flipped the lever so I was locked down in the hole until someone flicked the lever again. Great. In the hole was fake blood and fairly detailed fake dead bodies, when I fell down, I uh, maybe nearly screamed. But nah, i'm not too much of a baby..... Shut up.

As I was sitting on the ground by the ladders, thinking of ways to get out or get back at Aphmau, a light opened up above me. I looked up to see Songbird looking down with curious eyes. "Edgar?" She asked. "What?" I questioned. "Oh, nothing just an old inside joke. So Dante, what are you doing down there?" Songbird said. "Aphmau trapped me down here and I'm missing one of the ladders, can you help me out?"

"Sure, just climb up and grab my hand." Songbird said. I went up and grabbed her hand and she pulled me up. Nicole walked over to see us holding hands. And oh my Irene we were holding hands, it was nice. "Hey Nicole, I found this. Can I keep it if I keep it fed and watered?" Songbird said, acting like I was a lost puppy.

"I don't know Songbird. Can you feed it and make sure it doesn't get in trouble?" Nicole said, playing along. "Nah, too much responsibility." Songbird shrugged and let go of my hand, I frowned at the loss. Nicole then stepped forwards into my personal space and I tried to back up, only to hit the wall behind me. I felt super uncomfortable and tried to side step Nicole. Songbird saw this and frowned.

"So Dante...." Nicole trailed on and I tried to dissapear against the wall. "Oh my Irene! Nicole did you see that?!" Songbird called out, we both looked over to see her staring down the hole I was trapped down. "You should have seen it! I can't even describe it! Lets go see what it was!" Songbird exclaimed. But there was nothing down there. Nicole smirked and walked over to the trap. "Songbird I don't see anything." Nicole snapped at her.

"Something just darted to the far corner, go get it. I would but i'm too scared." Songbird said, glancing away. "Ok ya big baby." Nicole said and climbed down the ladder. "Songbird there is nothing down here-" Nicole started but Songbird flicked the lever, cutting off whatever Nicole was going to say. Songbird smirked evilly and whispered "Oops!"

"Sorry about that, you looked super uncomfortable, are you ok?" Songbird asked me and I just realized what she did, she got Nicole away from me. "Y-yeah i'm fine." I stuttered out and Songbird frowned and tilted her head a few degree's. "Are you sure, you just stuttered." Songbird said and glanced me over, as if I was attacked and I blushed a little over her checking me out.

"Yea, lets go find the others." I said and started to walk out of the haunted house, I didn't want her to see how red my face was getting. I heard her soft foot steps behind me, I slowed down so she could catch up. "So what now?" Songbird questioned from a few steps behind me. "No idea, want to go find the others or play rigged carnival games?" I asked. "Lets play those terrible carnival games, an old friend taught me how to cheat them, also we will probably run into everyone else later on." I nodded and we started to walk to the center of the fair.

"Oh great, those guys." Songbird said with disgust in her voice. I looked over to see three guys talking to Lucinda, who was still at the booth. "Whats wrong with them?" I asked. "They keep hitting on and bothering any and every girl they see." Songbird explained and started to walk over to Lucinda's booth. I frowned and followed her. "Did they hit on you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice neutral. "Yea, Aphmau Katelyn and I."

"- Cause I keep getting lost in your eye's" One of the guys said and Lucinda looked ready to kill. When she looked past the guys, she saw Songbird and I walking over, Lucinda smirked over. "Oh its you three~!" Songbird said in an overly happy voice, arms opening like she was going to give them a hug. When they turned, they saw Songbird smirking, her eyes had a fire in them. "What do you want, let me guess, couldn't get enough of me?" the dude on the right said and stepped forward. Now my blood was boiling and I started to clench my fists.

"HA! Nah, but you three should leave before things get violent." Songbird responded coolly. "Try me baby, I will even let you have the first punch." He said cockily, jutting out his jaw a little. Songbird smiled and used her left fist to uppercut him. One of his friends caught him while the other pulled back a fist. Songbird ducked when his fist flew and punched him twice in the stomach. He got pushed back from the blows but tried to get in a hit. A messy fist hit her cheek before she punched the guy full force across the face. He was on the ground in seconds, a black eye already starting to form. The third stared in fear and made no move forward. 

"Now, Leave. If I ever see you bothering anyone else, especially my friends, it will be soooo much worse." Songbird said, putting her hands on her hips. The second guy got up and turned tail running, the one that didn't get involved had to drag his nearly unconscious friend away.

"Oh my Irene, Songbird! You're bleeding!" Lucinda exclaimed and jumped over the counter of her booth. "Am I?" Songbird asked, confused. I walked around to see her face, her bottom lip was split and bleeding. I felt both worried and the need to go find the guys to beat them up too. "Lucinda, i'm fine, really. I had worse before." Songbird said, trying to calm the witch down who was fussing over her.

"Ok, if you say so. But I am sending good luck your way!" Lucinda said, going back into her stall and we waved as we started to walk again. "Are you ok though?" I muttered to her. "Dante, i'm fine. At least I don't have Nicole creeping after me." Songbird whispered back, nudging my shoulder with hers. "Yea.... But i'm not interested in her." I said.

"Oh? Eyes on someone else or lone wolf?" Songbird asked curiously. "Well I am after one person.... But i'm not ready to ask them out, ya know?" I said, looking anywhere but the person I was talking about. "Yeah, I know that feeling." Songbird sighed and I paused. 'who does she like? she never told anyone at the party, what if it is me? not me probably, maybe? Hopefully? Yes hopefully. Who? What if it is-' thoughts like that ran through my head. 

"-ante. DANTE!" Someone called out, snapping their fingers in front of me and I jumped. "Are you sure you are ok? Did you hit you're head or something? You just zoned out and stopped walking." Songbird said worried. "Oh, uh, s-sorry. I just.... Got lost in my thoughts." I half lied. "Dante, you? Thinking? There really is a first for everything!" She gasped, putting a hand on her chest.

"Oh ha ha, birdbrain." I sassed back. Songbird smiled and went to say something but a firework went off in Dino-land and she chirped in surprise, her wings poofing a little also. she chirped, oh my Irene that's adorable. "...... Did you just chirp?" I asked, a wide smile on my face. "N-NO!" She tried to defend herself, a dark red blush rushing to her cheeks. "OH MY IRENE YOU CHIRP!!" I yelled and started to laugh. Songbird crossed her arms and pouted, after a few moments of watching me laugh, she started to laugh too.

About a minute later, Garroth and Aphmau walked out of Dino-Land to see me in the middle of the walk way, on the ground laughing and Songbird nearly doubled over, also laughing. "What happened?" Garroth asked. I picked myself up from the ground. "Oh my Irene, get this. So Songbird can ch-" I was cut off by a wall of feathers in front of me. "Nothing!! Absolutely nothing!" Songbird said in a hurry.

I used my hands to grab the edge of her wing and gently push it down so Aphmau and Garroth could see me again. "So as I was saying~." I was about to talk again but the wing wall was pushed back up. "Nope. Nothing happened." Songbird tried to cover me up again but I side stepped her. "Songbird chirps when she gets startled!" I said happily, Aphmau and Garroth smiled. "Songbird is that true?" Aphmau asked coyly. "Ha, no proof so no. Sorry to disappoint." Songbird said, shrugging her shoulders.

"But Dante said you chirp when you get scared, so...." Garroth started, glancing quickly behind us. "Well there is no proof so -chirp" Songbird was going to say something but another chirp cut her off as Laurence and Katelyn pushed her forward. There was about five seconds of silence before everyone was laughing but Songbird. Songbird was trying to hide her smile and blush by curling her wings around herself slightly.

"Heh, anyway we forgot Nicole, who is still trapped in the haunted house so...." Songbird said, the words muffled from behind the feathers. Aphmau stopped laughing and her eyes widened. "YOU TRAPPED NICOLE!?" She yelled at Songbird and I. Songbird uncurled her wings and frowned. "Didn't you trap Dante in a hole?" She countered and I smiled that Songbird was trying to defend me. "BUT THAT'S DIFFERENT!" Aphmau yelled back and started to run to the haunted house, Katelyn and Songbird running after Aphmau.

It was just Garroth, Laurence and I standing there, watching the three figures slowly fade out in the distance. "So Dante...." Laurence started with a smirk. Oh no. "You and Songbird were getting kind of close...." Garroth continued. "Anything going on between you two?" Laurence finished and I blushed a little. "Whatever, didn't you two nearly kiss in the haunted house?" I replied. Garroth and Laurence blushed and started to stutter out objections.

"So are you two a thing?" Laurence finally said bluntly and I sighed. "I-its like the thing with Aphmau, you both like her but you two are to chicken to ask her out or she just doesn't get the hint, ya know?" I said, Garroth and Laurence nodded. "Well, at least we can be losers together." Garroth said, dead serious and we started to laugh, walking to the food court.

 

Songbirds Pov

"So... Songbird...." Katelyn started. "Yes Katelyn?" I asked innocently. "Whats with you and Dante? You two were hanging out together alone." Aphmau asked and I nearly fell over. "Whats with you and Garroth? You two were in Dino- Land together, watching the fireworks. Also that little pony doll, did he win that for you~?" I asked. "No, were just friends. And I won this myself for dunking the Zane. Stop avoiding the question, are you and Dante a thing?" Aphmau sassed.

"Heh, well no. He is up for grabs if you want to try to date him. Why, are you interested?" I said with a neutral voice and face. Katelyn's seemed to frown at this. "Nah lets just get Nicole and go find the guys." Aphmau said. Once we got Nicole out, she punched my arm playfully, "Ok you got me good, S.B" Nicole said. "So where do you think the guys are?" Aphmau asked. "I could go fly around, I need to stretch my wings anyways." I said passively. "Ok, when you find them, meet us at the merry go round!" Katelyn said happily and raced to the ride, Nicole and Aphmau trailing her.

I waited for a few seconds before opening my wings all the way, a light breeze catching them and I started to flap them, the wind carrying me up. I circled the haunted house until I was at a good altitude and then I started to search the fair grounds. After about three minutes, I saw Dante and Garroth arguing at a table in the food court and Laurence was watching his friends fight with tired eyes.

A few people around them gasped and pointed up, getting their attention. When they looked up, Dante waved, I waved back and turned in the air, flying back to the marry go round. When I landed next to Aphmau , she was watching Nicole and Katelyn fight over the merry go round. "They are in the food court, go get these two nerds so we can all meet up." I said to her. "Well I can't get them to get off, much less leave." Aphmau said in a tired voice.

"HEY KATELYN!!" I called out, "GARRENCE IN THE FOOD COURT!!" When the words left my mouth, Katelyn froze before full out sprinting towards the food court. I Started to run but I spread my wings and flew over. I landed by the table the boys where at, "Watch out for Katelyn." I warned right before she nearly crashed into everything. "WHERE IS IT!?!" She yelled frantically. "Oh, I lied. Oops." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "......Songbird.... You don't mess with someone's ship like that...." Katelyn said in a low voice, her eyes flashing dangerously.

I put my hands up in a peaceful way. "Heh, but one of our OTP's became kind of cannon earlier so.... It all works out?" I asked, slowly backing up, ready to run at a moments notice. "Songbird that's not how it works!" Katelyn yelled at me and charged. I turned around and jumped into the air, trying to get away from a shippers wrath. "SONGBIRD GET DOWN HERE!!" Katelyn screamed at me, jumping up, trying to grab my leg to drag me down.

"But I don't want to die Katelyn, just calm down and I will come down." I said in a diplomatic voice. Aphmau and Nicole finally walked into the food court, each holding a caramel apple. "Aphmau save me! She is going to kill me!" I said dramatically and slowly flew above her, slowly circling her and Nicole. "Songbird what did you do this time?" Aphmau asked. "Ouch, that hurts Aph, I thought we were friends. Ok, so maybe I may have said a small lie about Garrence. Either way I don't want to die so...." I trailed off, glancing at a still angry Katelyn.

"Songbird that's you problem now." Nicole said with a smirk. "Nicole no, help." I nearly begged as Katelyn circled below me. "Well you shouldn't have locked me in the hole, S.B." Nicole said happily.


	6. Trick Or Treat Misadventures

Dante's Pov.

Garroth, Laurence and I were arguing over what movie we should pick in the far end of the room while Songbird, Aphmau and Lucinda were on the couch. "I'm just saying, we should watch 'The Ring!'" Laurence said while Garroth shook his head in disagreement while staring him down."We want it to be scary, but not too scary" Garroth said. "Guys can we just pick one. We have been fighting over this for like an hour!" I groaned. 

While we were fighting over movies, Lucinda and Aphmau were fighting over either Twix or Snickers were better. "Songbird, which one is better?" Aphmau asked. "Uh, I like skittles the best but between the two, twix." Songbird said, looking up from her red Nintendo DS. "HA! TOLD YOU LUCINDA!" Aphmau yelled.

"But snickers a better, they are bigger than a twix." Lucinda tried to defend herself. "Stop the presses, a woman thinks size matters." Songbird muttered, not even looking up. I had to cover up my laughter while Aphmau slapped Songbirds arm. "Aphmau no! You nearly made me lose!" Songbird complained. "What are you even playing?" Lucinda asked. "Mario kart." Songbird said. "We should have a Mario kart game night!" Aphmau cheered. "Sounds good. If we could even get past the movie tonight." Songbird sighed while the other two girls nodded.

Aphmau and Lucinda started to argue again about potions or something while I turned back to Garroth and Laurence. "Guys can we just pick anything?" I complained. "No. I want a movie where Aphmau clings to me in the scary parts and Songbird holds your hand for comfort." Laurence hissed at me and I felt a blush rushing to my face. "W-wait what I -" I was interrupted half way through my sentence by something hitting the ground around us and a bright flash cut me off.

 

Songbirds Pov.

Lucinda and Aphmau were fighting over a potion and then there was the sound of smashing glass. The flash blinded me for a few seconds and when I looked back down at my game, I was in eight place, the computer players all slowly passing me while Waluigi was driving into a wall. Great. "Guys... Look Back..." Lucinda said, sounding... scared? I turned around to see Laurence, Garroth, and Dante as children. As Aphmau started to sputter and yell at Lucinda, I closed my DS, putting it in my sweatshirt pocket, and walked over to the 'kids'.

Lucinda and Aphmau ran past me, Aphmau repeatedly calling out to Lucinda, who seemed to just keep running away. "Uh, hey. I'm Songbird." I start off. Garroth is looking around, Laurence is staring at the floor, and Dante is running around in circles. "I-i'm L-Laurence." Laurence stuttered out. "Hello, my name is Garroth." Garroth said polity. "DANTE RAWR!!" Dante yelled and jumped onto Laurence and Garroth while I laughed silently. Awwww, they are adorable.

"Where are we?" Dante asked. "I think this is the baby sitters house." Garroth replied. "Why do I need a baby sitter, i'm suppose to be with the other orphans." Laurence said, still sounding scared. Huh, I didn't know that Laurence was an orphan, well, I don't think they know I am one too. Well, was, whatever. "An orphan. Does that mean you have to pay rent?" Dante asked. Wow, rude. 

"No dummy, that means you don't have parents." Garroth scolded and Dante apologized. "Ok guys so the lady outside the door is Aphmau and we are watching you three for tonight, ok?" I said. "Whats behind you?" Lil Dante asked, ignoring what I said. "Uh, what do you mean?" I asked. "The white fluffy stuff on your back." He said, almost accusingly as he pointed at me.

"Oh, those are my feathers." I responded. "Why do you have feathers?" Dante asked. "Ya know, wings and stuff." I said passively, waving my hand. Aphmau walked in and saw Laurence shaking. She walked over and crouched to him and started talking to him.

"What do you mean wings?" Garroth asked. "Well I have wings and - OUCH!" I yelped out as something ripped out a fully grown primary feather. I turned to see little Dante holding it and staring at me. "Why do you have wings and feathers?" He said, pointing my own feather at me. 

"Just do." I said plainly. "DANTE THAT'S RUDE!" Garroth yelled. "Sowwy." lil Dante said, looking down. "Its ok, just please don't do that again, it hurts." I said, bringing my wing in front of my body to see where he pulled out the feather. It was taken from the very end and was bleeding slightly, but you wouldn't notice unless you were looking for the fault.

"Hey Aphmau, i'm gonna go fix up my wing, you watch them for me really quick, ok? Thanks!" I said and rushed to the bathroom. I don't want to get blood on the carpet if we are renting this place. I closed the bathroom door and sighed, why does stuff like this only happen in my friend group? Whatever, its fun that way.

*Time Skip :33*

I stopped the bleeding and walked back to the living room to see..... Garroth and Laurence wearing ripped up curtain and Dante wearing ripped up pieces of cardboard. "Ok guys, ready to go eat a bunch of candy?" Aphmau asked. "YEA LETS GO!!" Dante yelled, he is a really hyper kid. As the kids practically ran out the door, I walk next to Aphmau. "What are they wearing?" I asked her. "The expensive curtains from the dining room and a card board box." She sighed out.

"Oh my Irene that's great. At least we get to steal candy from them when they are not looking." I whispered to her as lil Dante, Laurence and Garroth came back from three houses, each with full sized Kitkats and wide smiles. "Songbird! That's literally taking candy from a baby!" Aphmau scolded me and I shrugged. "I know, its great." I whispered back.

*Time Skip Again :33*

"I want to go to more houses *Yawn*" Garroth said while yawning towards the end of his words. As we stood in front of the house we rented. "Noooo, don't *Yawn* yawn!" Dante said but a large yawn cut him off. "We should go inside and take a nap and I promise we can go to more houses later." Aphmau tried to reason. Laurence and Garroth looked ok with that but Dante wanted to protest, instead he passed out on the walk way.

"Pfff, I can carry him inside Aphmau." I said as I picked up little Dante. We walked inside and up the stairs until we got to the master bed room. I placed Dante on the right side, Garroth got into the middle and Laurence got into the left side. "Ok so I'm going to read you guys the story of Little Red Riding Hood." Aphmau said from the desk on the left side of the bed.

I sat down next to her as she started to read. I placed my arms down on the desk and used them as a pillow, I closed my eyes and I slowly fell into a deep sleep. What? I was tired and Aphmau was reading a story, of course I would have fallen asleep, who wouldn't?

 

*Time Skip Again :33*

Dante's Pov.

I slowly opened my eyes. 'where am I? Why is it so soft? Why are there people talking?' I thought as I sat up and looked around.

"uuuhhhhhhh. I feel like I gained 700 pounds." Laurence groaned out.

"Huh? Where are we?" Garroth asked.

I was still in a daze and Laurence reached over and smacked my head. "Wake up, Dante!"

"uuughhghghg.... WAIT WHY ARE WE IN BED TOGETHER?!?!" I yelled

"Wait, now that I-- WHAT HAPPENED?!" Garroth yelled back.

"Hush!! Both of you! Look, Aphmau and Songbird are sleeping at the bedside...." Laurence whispered. I looked over to see them sleeping next to each other, Songbird had her right wing over Aphmau like a blanket. Garroth started to blush a little.

"That's dumb. If they are sleeping, why are they not in the bed with us?" I asked, still half asleep. Laurence smacked my head again. "I can't believe how dumb you are to even ask that type of question."

"WHY?! WE SLEPT ON SLEEPING BAGS ON THE SAME GROUND BEFORE!!" I yelled, mad that he slapped my head again. "ITS NOT THE SAME THING IDIOT!! THEY WERE PROBABLY LOOKING AFTER US AFTER SOMETHING DUMB WE DID!!" Laurence yelled back at me. "Shush, you'll wake them." Garroth scolded as Songbird started to shift a little.

"Oops, sorry." Laurence whispered. "Sorry, I was just waking up and wasn't aware of what I was saying..... You're right about that Laurence, but still.... That doesn't explain why we are in bed together or why you two are in torn up curtain." I said, realizing what I said before.

"Speak for yourself! You're covered in cardboard!" Laurence snapped back. "Did we do something so stupid or we got so sick Aphmau and Songbird had to put us in bed and watch us?" Garroth asked. "I-I don't know. Last thing I remember is us fighting over a movie and now were here... Did we knock each other out or something?" Laurence asked.

"Yeah! Though that doesn't explain why I feel really hyper right now." Garroth said. "Let's get dressed in our regular clothes and just sneak down stairs.... Maybe they will think it was a dream if we just change places with them!" I said. I really hope they don't wake up right now while we are covered in curtain and cardboard after knocking each other out for a few hours.

"Great idea!! Garroth move Aphmau to the bed and Dante move Songbird!" Laurence said quickly. "M-M-M-E-E!! T-TOUCH HE-R W-WHILE SHE...." Garroth stuttered before passing out. Irene bless him, he freaks out too quickly when Aphmau is involved.

*Sigh* "Dante move Garroth off the bed so we can move S.B and Aph. If we hurry we won't embarrass ourselves even more in front of them." Laurence said tiredly, already tired of our crap. I picked up Garroth and 'gently' put him on the floor and then I walked over to Aphmau and Songbird. Laurence was carefully moving her wing off of Aphmau before picking her up and placing her where he was sleeping.

I very carefully picked up Songbird and started to walk over to where I was sleeping on the bed. I tried very hard not to blush when she curled into me chest and made a little coo noise. I should get an award for not blushing right there, so I took the bag of candy that was by Garroth's feet. "Dante~ You're blushing~" Laurence whispered in a sing song voice.

"S-shut up Laurence. Help me move Garroth downstairs." I whispered back angrily, trying not to wake up Songbird who was still in my arms. I gently put her down on my side of the bed, Aphmau reached over and started to pat the bed blindly, still mostly asleep, until she hit Songbirds wing. Aphmau stretched the wing over her like a blanket, Songbird never stirred. 

Laurence and I picked up Garroth and started to slowly walk down the stairs. "He is so heavy. How did Songbird and Aphmau manage to carry all three of us upstairs?" I asked. "No idea, they must be stronger than we thought then." Laurence huffed out.

Once we got Garroth on the couch downstairs, Laurence and I played rock paper scissors to see who would go back upstairs to find our clothes. "One, two, three!" I said, Laurence threw rock and I threw scissors. "go find our clothes loser, but don't wake up the girls." Laurence said while shooing me out of the room.

I walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door a crack, inside Aphmau and Songbird were still on the bed, both still asleep. I walked around, trying to be quiet, until I found a pile of our clothes by the desk. I grabbed the clothes and started to walk to the door "R-ray?" Songbirds familiar voice whispered out and I froze.

"Ray, where are you man?" She asked before turning her back towards me, the feather blanket being pulled from Aphmau, who whined in protest. 'Who is Ray? Does Songbird like him? Where is he then? Why would she dream of some random guy?' I started to think, jealous thoughts getting to me. 'Dante stop, your not dating her, why do you care?' The voice of reason sighed out and I walked back down the stairs with the clothes in my hands, feeling angry for no real reason.

In the living room, Garroth was sitting up and looking around confused. "I got our clothes, go change." I said shortly, throwing his clothes at him, taking my own into the bathroom.

 

*ANOTHER TIME SKIP CAUSE I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON*

We were watching 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' when Aphmau and Songbird woke up and came downstairs. Aphmau was talking to Laurence while Songbird was listening to the side of them. "APHMAU I GOT THE SPELL TO TURN THEM BACK TO NORMAL!!" Lucinda's voice rang out and there was a bright flash with the sound of more glass breaking.

Aphmau and Songbird now had different clothes on. Aphmau with a dark purple dress that had no straps on it that stopped halfway up her thigh. The dress had black lace on the bottom and top of the edges. Along with black boots that ended half way to her kneecaps. Songbird had the same dress on except it was a dark blue, her feathers also changed colors. Each once pure white feather now had the same dark blue outline with white in the center. The dresses left nothing to the imagination, not a good combo when your crush is wearing it.

Laurence wolf whistled, Garroth and I gasped with wide eyes and dark blushes, but Garroth started to bleed at the nose then he passed out. 

"Wow Lu-Lu, if you wanted me to change into this, you just had to ask." Songbird practically purred out with a wink. "Sorry Songbird, I couldn't wait." Lucinda deadpanned and they laughed while Aphmau started to freak out about not being able to get her dress off.

Lucinda started to rant about how Biggleswort wouldn't respond to her, something about a familiar party? So Lucinda stormed out while Aphmau was trying to follow her. Everything is fine and normal. 'Except Songbird in that dress. I am used to seeing her in slightly zipped up sweatshirts and jeans, not this!!'

Aphmau walked back in looking dejected and started to talk to Laurence again, Songbird walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. Songbird looked at the ground to see Garroth passed out and covered in blood. "Aphmau! Garroth got blood all over the white carpet." Songbird complained. Aphmau and Laurence walked over to see Garroth. Laurence and Songbird started to laugh while they laughed, Aphmau scolded them.

"So are you two going to carve pumpkins with Laurence and I?" Aphmau asked. "Nah, I get too into it and will absolutely destroy the poor pumpkin." I said. "No, i'm not good at carving pumpkins. Besides, I love the 'Nightmare Before Christmas'." Songbird said happily, turning to watch to movie. I still felt the blush on my face while we watched the movie together.

We kept watching the movie together while Laurence and Aphmau were carving their pumpkins. I glanced over to see Songbird with her wings wrapped around herself and I thought, is she cold? She is used to being covered by baggy sweatshirts with tight shirts underneath, not dresses like this.

"pssst, Songbird." I whispered and she glanced over. "Yea?" She asked, also whispering. "do you want my sweatshirt?" I asked, already un-zipping my usual red sweatshirt. "R-really? No cause then you will be cold." Songbird stuttered a little but I already took off my sweatshirt and dropped it on her. The hood caught her head and covered her eyes slightly, but I could still see a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Aww, Songbird you look adorable!" Aphmau called out from across the room. Songbird muttered something under her breath and wrapped my sweatshirt around herself more, drawing the hood further on her face to hide her blushes. She was absolutely swimming in the fabric and the sleeves went past her hands a few inches. The ends of my sweatshirt nearly hit the end of her dress.

After about half an hour later into the movie, Laurence and Aphmau finished carving pumpkins, I glanced over at Songbird again to see her curled up like a cat. My sweatshirt was completely covering her, except the tips of her wings were poking out slightly. She was sleeping again inside of the red fabric I think.

"Uuuhhhgg." Garroth groaned out from the floor. "What happened?" He asked. "You fainted when you saw how amazingly hot Aphmau and I looked in our new dresses. Also you got blood on the white carpet." Songbird said, her words muffled from the sweatshirt. "Wait, What?" Garroth asked.

"Is Garroth awake?" Aphmau said, walking over to us. Garroth's eye's widened again and he gasped. "Don't bleed on the white carpet again!!" Songbird yelled, jumping up and away from the couch, landing next to Aphmau. Garroth's eyes trained on Songbird instead of Aphmau and I felt a pang of jealously shot through me.

"S-s-songbird why are you w-wearing Dante's sweatshirt?" Garroth said, his face a bright red. "Ya know, I was cold and I practically swim in it." Songbird said while waving the sleeves around her. I felt my face start to burn slightly, and I looked away from Laurence, who was wiggling his eyebrows. 

Aphmau and Songbird walked to the front door when the trick-or-treaters came to the house, they stayed there because of how often there were kids at the door. "So Dante." Laurence asked slyly, moving to Songbirds spot on the couch to get next to me. "Are you and S.B a thing yet? I mean, she is wearing your sweatshirt." He finished with a cheeky smirk.

"N-no we are not a thing yet." I whispered, it felt like my face was on fire, again. "Yet." Garroth practically squealed. "Wait! N-no! T-that's not what I meant!!" I nearly yelled. Yep, my face was probably a very dark red by now. "So when are you going to make your move?" Garroth asked.

"I don't know, when are you two going to go for Aphmau." I sassed back. Garroth started to stutter something out while Laurence looked unimpressed. "We're not talking about that Dante. But what if Songbird gets asked out by some random guy and you miss your chance?" Laurence asked. I paused, honestly, I don't really know what I would do. I really like her but I don't want to risk the chance of losing her by scaring her off. She is like a bird, heh, if you startle her, she will just fly off. Literally. 

I sighed deeply. "I honestly don't know, I want to go for it but I don't want to lose her. Also its her choice who she wants to date." I said with a strait face. Laurence frowned at this and Garroth shook his head slightly. He went to open his mouth to say something but Aphmau and Songbird walking in stopped him. Laurence quickly got up and say down next to Garroth.

"-the dinosaur costume was the best." Songbird said to Aphmau, half of her sentence wasn't heard by us. "I liked the little scientist." Aphmau said happily while Songbird nodded along. Songbird sat down next to me, Aphmau sat down next Songbird on the opposite end of the couch.

When 'Nightmare Before Christmas' ended, we started to watch 'The Corpse Bride' by Aphmau's demand. By the time that was done, Aphmau was asleep and was using the arm of the couch as a pillow, everyone else had tired eyes and stifled yawns. Laurence then put on 'Annabelle', halfway through, Songbird was asleep and leaning on me. Laurence and Garroth gave me knowing looks when I put my arm around her so she wouldn't fall off the couch. Neither of them said anything when she cuddled into my side so she was mostly hidden away from sight. Or when she cooed again and snuggled closer, or when her wing wrapped around both of us like a blanket.

My eyelids started to droop when the movie was nearly over. Songbird was warm against me and the volume on the t.v was nearly on mute. Cheesy jump scares were playing but I didn't really notice them, I was too focused on Songbird. She was curled into my side, my sweatshirt covering most of her as she slept with a blissful smile on her face. I had my arm around her waist, keeping her close. 

I was the last one awake and I want this moment to last forever. Songbird cuddling with me after us watching movies, her wearing my clothes and I started to fix any stray feathers from her wing. Was one missing? Everything was so peaceful and it didn't take long for me to slip into a deep sleep like everyone else

 

*ANOTHER TIME SKIP I'M SO SORRY*

Songbird's Pov.

I slowly blinked awake in the middle of the night. Usually I would wake up because of slight insomnia, once awake like this, I would be for at least a few hours. I could play my DS, but that vanished because it was in the pockets of my sweatshirt when Lucinda threw that potion. Every thing was warm and light was filtered in by something covering my eyes. I reached up and pulled the hood of my sweatshirt off of me. Oh wait, this was Dante's sweatshirt. I tried to sit up but something was keeping me curled up on to the warm thing. Oh my Irene that's Dante i'm sleeping on and that's his arm keeping me on him.

My face was a dark red by now, I could feel the burn reaching to my ears. I'm a scarlet macaw. Heh. I thought jokingly. I tried to lift his arm off of me so I could go to the bathroom but he shifted closer to me and tightened his grip around my waist in his sleep. I tried to slip out of his grip again but he whined in protest and grabbed onto his (my?) sweatshirt. "I just need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back, I promise." I whispered, he didn't try to stop me when I finally got up.

After I went to the bathroom, I looked back at the couches. everyone was asleep and I had the choice to go back to Dante's side or up into the bedroom. Garroth and Laurence were asleep on the side couch, Garroth kept his arm around Laurence's waist and they were cuddling like Dante and I. I quickly grabbed my phone and took a few pictures. I need black mail on them, so what? I looked back at Dante. Well I did promise.... I thought before sighing and walking back over to the couch.

Dante was still asleep, he didn't move an inch from when I left and I sat back down. Almost immediately his arms snaked around me and pulled me practically onto his chest. Oh my Irene. I thought as I somehow blushed even harder.

We sat there in near silence, I gave up on trying to escape Dante's grip so I just snuggled closer. I heard his heart beating at a steady place and I slowly closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth seeping around me and the steady rhythm of his heart. I read somewhere people with insomnia would be lulled to sleep by a steady beat or music. I could get used to this. I thought before falling asleep again.

 

*TIME SKIP CAUSE I'M STILL TERRIBLE*

I awoke yet again with the sun, not sure why, just always have. I glanced around to see everyone else still asleep, I was still curled around Dante. I closed my eyes, content to listen to his heart and enjoy the peace of the morning.

About ten minutes later, either Laurence or Garroth started to stir and I kept my eyes closed. "Oh my Irene. Garroth, look at Dante and Songbird." Laurence whispered in a high pitch voice. "Hm? What?" Garroth asked, just waking up. "Oh my Irene that's adorable!!" Garroth squealed. "I know lets take pictures!! Kawaii~Chan will loved this, she said something about shipping them. What did she call them?" Laurence asked. "Uh, um, OH! BlueBird." Garroth answered.

I heard the sounds of pictures being taken, I didn't open my eyes yet, that would alert them that I was awake. I felt Dante start to shift underneath me. "Hey Dante~." Garroth said in a sing song voice. "What? Whats up guys?" Dante slurred, sleep weighing down his voice. "Dante look down~." Laurence said in the same voice as Garroth.

"What?" Dante asked. I felt him tense up and I heard his heart start to beat a lot faster. "W-WAIT WHAT?!" Dante yelled and I flinched slightly at the yelling, curling around myself more than being on him. "Dante no. You'll wake her." Laurence all but hissed.

By now I bet Dante's face was a dark red, heh. Dante carefully slipped his arms from underneath me and tried to get off of the couch without me falling. He carefully laid me down in a gentle manor and got to his feet. "So uh... Whats up?" Dante asked in a shifty voice.

"Awwwww Dante, you two were cuddling." Garroth said. "N-no its not what it looks like." Dante tried to cover up. "Pfff, don't lie, we already sent the pictures to Kawaii~Chan. We all know the ship BlueBird is totally sailing." Laurence said in a cocky voice. 'Huh, BlueBird? That's a cute ship name.' I thought happily. 

"Wait, wait, wait. What pictures?" Dante asked, his voice upset. "Oh nothing. You may want to check your phone though." Laurence said. "My Irene! Kawaii~Chan says that its cannon and that she is.... Making a.... Shipping shrine?" Dante said in a slightly scared tone.

"SEE!! Everyone says its cannon!!" Garroth yelled. Next to me, Aphmau started to move. "huh, whats with all the yelling?" Aphmau asked in a sleepy voice. Well this would be the best time to 'get up'. I thought. I started to blink 'awake' and sat up. "Hey guys, good morning." I said.

"Oh hey Songbird, how was your night?" Laurence asked while Garroth elbowed Dante a few times. "It was good, how was yours?" I asked, squinting my eyes slightly in suspicion. "Oh it was fine. But look at theses pictures we took!" Laurence said happily and shoved his phone in my face before Dante tackled him to the ground. Laurence was howling with laughter and Dante was beet red. There were pictures of Dante and I cuddling.

"Awwww. Also I got some pictures too." I said happily and pulled out my phone. "Look you and Garroth are cuddling too!" I shoved my phone in his face and I sent the pictures of Dante and I to myself. "W-WAIT WHAT?!" Laurence and Garroth yelled. I quickly grabbed my phone out of his hands. "I bet Kawaii~Chan and Katelyn will love these! Aphmau do you want me to send you them?" I asked in a joyous tone. 

"Of course Songbird!!" Aphmau said just as happily. "S-SONGBIRD DON'T YOU DARE!!" Laurence yelled with a blush on his face. "HA NO!!" I yelled back and ran out of the room, Laurence and Garroth started to chase me around the house. "SONGBIRD GET BACK HERE!!" Garroth yelled. "HANG ON LET ME HIT SEND A FEW MORE TIMES!!" I yelled back. I heard Aphmau and Dante laugh at our antics.

I slowly ran to a stop at the bedroom that Aphmau and I took a nap in. "There!! Now everyone thinks Garrence is canon." I said happily before Laurence slammed into me. "Hey watch it." I snapped at him. "SONGBIRD YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!!" Laurence yelled at me. "Ok ok, before you kill me let me change out of this dress, ok?" I said before pushing Laurence and Garroth out of the room.

Lucinda said that Aphmau and I couldn't get the dresses off until an hour or two, its been like half a day so I should be good. I peeled off the dress and got changed into a long sleeve black shirt, tight fitting jeans and I kept the black boots on. I poked my wings out of the holes in my shirt and looked back, all if the blue has faded from the feathers and back to white.

I glanced at Dante's red sweatshirt and sighed, I should give it back. Garroth and Laurence are probably outside the door, waiting for me so I slipped open the window and jumped out, opening my wings and slowly glided to the ground. I walked up to the door and opened it, why was it unlocked?

I walked to the couch to see Aphmau and Dante sitting in the middle of the floor, they were doing a candy trade. "Hey guys. Dante, here's your sweatshirt." I said before dropping it on him like he did for me last night. Dante jumped slightly and while the hood covered his eyes, I took a fun sized packet of Skittles from his candy pile.

"Oh hey Songbird, does Garroth and Laurence still want to kill you?" Aphmau asked like it was nothing. "Yep! They just think i'm still changing out of my dress." I said with fake joy in my voice. "HEY GUYS SHE'S DOWN HERE!!" Aphmau screamed. "APHMAU NO!!" I yelled back. There was the sound of someone running down the stairs. My eyes widened and I sprinted out of the front door.

 

Dante's Pov.

Songbird, Garroth, and Laurence all ran out of the house while Aphmau and I laughed. "I'm going to go get changed, be right back. And if you touch my candy...." She trailed off with a glare. When Aphmau went upstairs to changed, I started to put my sweatshirt on. I stopped when I noticed something was different, usually it smelled like pine needles but now it smelled like pine needles, roses, and vanilla. The smell calmed me down as I started to sort my candy, things to keep and things to trade. 

I heard Laurence yelling outside, something about the roof? I walked outside to see Garroth and Laurence on the front lawn, crossed arms, and they were staring up. I looked up to see Songbird eating Skittles on the roof.

"SONGBIRD JUS- ACK!"Laurence started but got stopped when a skittle was thrown into his mouth. Songbird smirked and started to laugh. "How did you get up there?" I asked up. "I don't know. Its almost as if *Gasp* I flew up here!?!?" Songbird said and lifted up her wings. I snorted a laugh and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, get down here, loser." I said playfully. "Nah, my girl Shanaynay is texting me about Garrence. She says. 'Whats with those two, I hope they are a thing cause they look cute together.' " Songbird said happily while reading off of her phone. Laurence pouted while Garroth turned red in the face.

"Why is everyone out here?" Aphmau asked, stepping outside of the house. She is now wearing black shorts, a purple sweater and sneakers. "They still want to kill me." Songbird said from the roof. "Ah, well come down because we have to go home soon." Aphmau said. "Ok, I think i'm going to fly home, I need to stretch my wings and I hate that cramped train. See you guys later!" Songbird said and waved as she started to flap her wings.

Everyone else went back inside but I stood there, watching Songbirds silhouette get smaller and smaller. I felt kind of sad that she left but the faint smell of roses and vanilla made me feel slightly better. I should go back inside before the guys eat all my candy. I sighed and walked back inside.


	7. My Street??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loves!! This Chapter Has A Song In It! SO Use The Link Whenever You Want To Listen To The Song!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4g3fNjWxfs

Songbird's Pov.

I was playing through the Halo 3 campaign for fun again on legendary when I heard my phone go off. Little mechanical bird chirps sounded through my apartment as I was trying to kill a Brute that was infested with Flood. The bird chirps started off as a joke from Ray and i'm way to lazy to change it.

I paused my game and saw the caller I.D as 'Vague Pumpkin.' Or also known as Lucinda. I answered. "Hey Lu-Lu, what's up?" I asked. "Nothing much S.B, but do you want to live in a big house with Cadenza and I, we need a third person for rent reasons." She said. "Sure, send me the address and what time I should get my stuff there and everything, the only rule for living with me is not to mess with my games, ok?" I asked, dead serious. Lucinda huffed out a laugh. "Ok, whatever." She said before hanging up.

I threw my phone somewhere on the couch and un-paused my game, only for the Brute to club me to death. Great. I sighed as the level reloaded and Flood flooded past me. Pffff, get it? I turned off my X-box 360 and went to my storage closet that had cardboard boxes form when I moved in awhile ago. 

I gently put each disc in its correct case and stacked them in alphabetical order from top to bottom in a medium sized box. I walked over to the couch and put on 'Timeflies Tuesday Blame it on the Alcohol.' (Song Above ;33) I never drink but the song is catch and it made the organizing seem to go by faster. I put my phone on full volume and walked away from my now empty game shelve.

After I packed up my X-box and all my games, I moved to my bedroom. My bed was shoved into the corner and there was my computer on it. Under my computer was a small mound of like six blankets and random pillows. Don't judge me, that is my blanket nest. I thought even though no one was here. I folded the blankets and sheets carefully and moved them into the largest boxes.

I moved to the bedroom closet and my small oak bureau and cleaned out all of my clothes. I folded those and started to gently sway my hips with the beat of the music and I quietly sang along. Even though I am called Songbird, I usually never sing because I get nervous someone would hear. I used to sing all the time in the orphanage but the others bullied me into silence. Ray always told me that I was a beautiful singer but the words of the others always stopped me.

I also have my secret song, a series of bird-like whistles and chirps that only I knew about, well Ray knew too, but that's it. I know you shouldn't care what people say but that doesn't mean it hurts any less, I listened to their words and now I just about never sing. I only sing in situations like this, when I can't be heard.

Next I put my computer, computer charger and phone charger with my games. I was about to move to my favorite things, my pictures, when a knock at my door interrupted me. I turned my phone volume to one fifth before walking over and opening my door. The old landlord was there, scowling up at me. I put on a wide show simile. "Heeeeeeeeeeey Mrs. Gordens, how are you today?" I asked in an overly happy, and obviously fake tone. 

Somehow the scowl seemed to deepen on the old, wrinkly face of a 86 year old, five foot woman. "We have been getting noise complaints from this apartment for the last forty minutes Ms. Songbird." Mrs. Gordens said, spitting out my name like venom. HA!! Jokes on you, I have only been playing my music for ten minutes and I had my games on mute!! I wanted to say but I frowned slightly. "Oh my mistake!! I will lower my volume, sorry for any disturbances." I said. Only like a week more of her and i'm home free.

"Next time we get a complaint from you, I will kick you out!!" She threatened and I tried not to roll my eyes. "Ok, have a good day." I deadpanned before slamming the door on her stupid prune face. I put my phone on mute before grabbing my blue and black headphones and plugging them in. The beat took my problem of the landlord away as I started to pack up my pictures.

Inside either silver, wooden, or gold painted picture frames were different pictures of birds. One of my favorites is a heart shaped one with a peacock in it with his tail feathers opened. The one that said 'family' had four different slots, they had a hawk, a bald eagle, a barn owl and finally a blue jay. And the one that said 'best friends!' had a picture of an actual songbird next to a chicken. Why did I have so many dumb pictures of birds? Because I can and I enjoy the joke of it.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I unlocked it to see a text from 'vague pumpkin'. 'here is the address to the house and when we are moving in'-Vague pumpkin. I would be moving in two days. I moved to the kitchen and started to pack up my silverware, cups, and plates into a box filled with bubble wrap, and I only popped three bubble things.

I started to quietly sing Blame it on the Alcohol again and swaying my hips. I started to sing louder, not really paying attention to how loud, I was only focused on gently packing the glass cups away. After about six minutes of singing my heart out, a knock on the door filled my stomach with ice cold dread.

"H-hang on!!" I stuttered out. What if they heard me singing? What if it is Mrs. Gordans again and i'm going to get kicked out? Oh my Irene whAT IF THEY HEARD ME SINGING!! I thought rapidly as I slowly turned off my music and wrapped the headphone cord around my phone. I put my hand on the door handle and opened it in one swift move, fearing for the worst.

 

Dante's Pov

I am so bored, so what is a guy to do? Go see his friends. I texted Garroth and Laurence to see if we could hangout but they were busy with some Aphmau thing. As usual. I texted Songbird but she never texted back. Well I could walk to her apartment and see what's up. I thought while grabbing my red sweatshirt and walking out of my apartment door.

Songbird only lives about two blocks away so I took a few back alleyways for a short cut until I saw the familiar red brick building. I opened the main door the the lobby and turned to the staircase. Songbird lives on the third floor even though there are seven floors all together. 

I was about to knock on her door, number 7, when I heard silent singing that slowly got louder. "Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol! Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol! Yeah 'cause I got it like that, Flow so smooth like I got it on tap, Yeah." Songbirds voice sang out and I was stunned. She never sings and here she is, singing like no one was there for her. 

She probably thinks no one is listening. Or she has headphones in, or both. I thought to myself. After like five more minutes of listening to her sing, I knocked on the door and everything went dead silent. "H-hang on!" Songbird yelled from the other side of the door and the sound of shuffling was heard. I frowned, she sounded so happy when she was singing and now she sounds so scared.

Songbird opened the door, looking down. She looked up and sighed in relief. "Hey Dante, I thought you were my landlord about to stab me. So what's up?" she asked, leaning on the doorway slightly."Nothing much, I had nothing to do so I decided to come over, if that's ok." I added. "Sure, come on in." She said and stepped aside to let me in.

I looked around and I made a small noise of surprise, all of Songbird's stuff was put away in boxes, or in the process of being packed up. "Wait, are you moving out?" I asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"Yea, i'm going to be moving into a house with Lucinda and Cadenza, the address is on my phone if you want to check it out." Songbird said before walking back to her bedroom with a few empty boxes in her hands. I nodded and grabbed her phone and unlocked it, there was an address and a date under 'Vague Pumpkin''s name.

I kept reading the address until I thought I memorized it and locked Songbirds phone back on the couch, I went down the hall to see Songbird putting different notebooks in a box. Next she moved onto the few posters on her walls. "Need any help?" I asked and Songbird jumped a little.

"Sure, and don't scare me like that." She said in a joking tone and I smiled in response. Songbird carefully took a poster of a green star with a black joystick off of the wall that had a gray background. I went over to another one of her posters, it was of two girls, one blond and the other had red hair, and two guys, one with gray blue hair and the other had pink hair. In the middle of the four was a blue cat with wings.

"What's this from?" I asked and Songbird turned her head to see what I am talking about. "That's a poster of Fairytail. Have you never seen it?" She asked and I shook my head no. She gasped loudly and opened her wings like I committed a crime. "Oh my Irene, you poor soul. We need to help you as soon as possible." She said before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the living room.

I was staring dumbly at out intertwined hands and I felt a small blush creep up to me ears. "Come on, we are watching the first few episodes." She said and let go of my hand to set up Netflix. I sat down on the far side of the couch and when everything was all set up, Songbird sat on the other side. 

*Time Skip :33*

We were about ten episodes in when I noticed Songbird was curled up and asleep. I smiled as she curled up on herself and her shallow breath had a steady rhythm. I thought back to Halloween's night and how after watching T.V, like we just did, we cuddled and fell asleep. I was about to move over to Songbird when my phone went off and I jumped fairly badly.

I scrambled to my phone and answered it. "Hello?" I whispered out cause Songbird was still asleep. "DANTE DANTE DANTE!! Come to Garroth and I's apartment now!! And use the fire escape, not the main door!!" Laurence screamed into the phone before hanging up.

I sighed and looked back to Songbird's sleeping form and I sighed. I should go but I REALLY don't want to.... I thought and sighed even deeper. I stood up and looked around at the different boxes, one was labeled 'nest stuff.' and when I opened it, the box was filled with blankets and small pillows.

I smiled and took the first blanket from the pile and walked back to the couch and draped the dark red blanket over Songbird. She snuggled closer to the blanket and a sudden mental picture of Songbird wearing my sweatshirt flashed into my mind. "goodnight Songbird." I whispered. I turned off the T.V and quietly left her apartment. This better be important.... I thought, and if it isn't I am going to so murder Garroth and Laurence.


	8. The Bet And Horse Songs

Songbird's Pov.

I slowly blinked awake and I sat up. 'Why am I on the couch? And didn't I pack this blanket up with my other nest materials yesterday?' I thought, very confused. Oh wait, Dante probably put it over me when he left. I concluded and stretched even further, and a few pops were heard from my bones. I got up and started to fold the blanket back up before putting it back into its box.

I walked over to the kitchen and made myself some hot chocolate. I should pack up the plate and stuff, if I get it done by noon, I could have extra time to do anything else. I thought and finished up my coco and washing the now dirty cup. After that, the other cups and plates were swiftly put into boxes that was covered in bubble wrap.

Three sharp knocks on the door nearly made me drop my cat mug, I set it down gently before walking over to the door. "There are more noise complaints from here again, Ms. Songbird." Mrs. Gordans hissed out and I frowned. "huh, that's weird cause I just woke up and started to pack up my plates and everything." I said while leaning on the door way slightly. "Wait, packing up?" Mrs. Gordans asked.

"Yep, you see, I honestly think that I have been not making too much noise and you just like to low key torment me, so I am moving out. In fact, today is my last day. SO I thank you for this horrible apartment when the showers are always cold and the rent is too high, please leave me be for the rest of the day cause I need and want to leave as soon as possible. I will put the rent money that I owe in your mail box, have a wonderful day and I hope we will never see each other after this day again. Bye!!" I said to her shocked face before slamming the door on it.

Its about time I did that. I thought to myself happily, packing up the last few cups. ok, so the kitchen, bed room, uh, the pictures, oh, go pack up the bathroom or something. Maybe the hall closet or whatever. I thought, walking over to the small closet that held extra sheets, soap, shampoo and conditioners.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I opened it to see 'Lady Hiss Hiss Meow' texted me, or Aphmau, whatever. 

A- Songbird!! Do you think horses get songs stuck in their heads?

S.B- Aph, Why Would I Know This, And Did You Not Really Sleep Last Night? You Only Ask Questions Like This If You Stayed Up All Night.

A- Maybe.... 

S.B- Aphmau Go Take A Nap. 

A- But I don't want to..... I was up late watching movies with Laurence and Garroth

S.B- Aph I Swear If You Don't Go Take A Nap,I Will Go Over To Your House And Strait Up Slam Dunk You Into Your Bed Until You Fall Asleep Cause I Know If You Don't Get Sleep For A Long Time You Will Pass Out In The Middle Of Whatever You Are Doing.

A- Awwwwwww!! You do care!! Whatever, i'm going to sleep.

S.B- Thank Irene.

I plugged in my phone afterwards cause it was about to die, after the closet was packed up, someone started to knock on my door. For the love of Irene, please let it not be Mrs. Gordans coming to beat me up. I thought and opened the door. Laurence and Garroth were standing there. "Hey guys whats up?" I asked. 

"Can you help us pack up our apartment so we can move out tonight?" Laurence asked. "Nope, sorry. I need to finish up packing myself." I said. "Oh yea, Dante said something about that after your little date night~" Laurence said while wiggling his eyebrows. Classy. "Yea and Aphmau was telling me she was so tired after you three had a date night too." I responded coolly.

"Well it wasn't really a date night....." Laurence trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh yea, she had a date with Aaron instead." I said happily. "Ouch Songbird, low blow. Do you want to make fun of my mom next?" Garroth asked and Laurence chuckled. "Do you really want me to lay down mom jokes, cause once it starts, it will never stop." I warned.

"Whatever, we need to go pack up." Laurence said with an eye roll. "See you guys later, tell Dante I said hi." I said before closing the door. Wait, what am I doing again? I asked myself, standing in the middle of the living room, doing absolutely nothing.

 

Garroth's Pov.

"I can't believe Songbird would hit so low as to bring in the Aaron Aphmau thing up. Like that hurts bro." Laurence said and I nodded. "But what about how she said to tell Dante to tell him hi. They totally like each other ." I said while packing up my clothes.

"Defiantly. We need to get them together, ten bucks say that they get together before Christmas." Laurence said. "No way are they becoming a thing before because Dante would wimp out and Songbird would be to lazy to go for it, they probably will after, and yes on the bet." I said challenging manor. "Deal, and I get to intervene in their love lives too." Laurence said.

"Yep, that's what friends do. By the end of this, Songbird and Dante will be a couple and I will be ten dollars richer." I said confidently. "Woah woah woah, I will totally win. Dante is getting all my romantic help, no way Songbird won't want to date him!" Laurence boasted. "Whatever, we need to finish up packing and then we need to call the moving truck." I said, stacking most of the boxes by the door.


	9. Moving In And New Adventures

Songbird's Pov

I looked around my apartment, everything seems all packed up. I grabbed my phone to text Lucinda.

S.B- Hey, What Time Should I Bring All My Stuff Over??

L- bring it over whenever, actually don't, i'm coming over, put all of your stuff in the middle of the room.

Huh, weird, but best not to question a witch. I started to push and pull random boxes in a large pile, then the couch and bed came next. The T.V was carefully stacked on top of the couch. Well this seems to be everything, what now? Do I put, like everything and anything here? How high can I stack stuff actually?

A polite knock interrupted my thoughts. Waaaay to nice to be Mrs. Gordans. I thought while walking over to the door. I opened it to find Lucinda. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. "Oh nothing much, I made this new potion that I want to try out, it shrinks stuff small enough to put in a small box." Lucinda said proudly.

"Huh, and how many times has this been tested out?" I asked, slightly suspicious. "Oh, you know, never." She said like its nothing. "But what if it destroys my stuff or something?!" I asked, my voice rising slightly. "If everything works right, your stuff should be back to normal size in about, six hours." Lucinda said, trying to be reassuring. "Ok, whatever." I said crossly. "Oh wait, let me just get my-" I said, running over to my stuff but a bright light and the sound of breaking glass interrupted me.

I kept my eyes shut tightly, my wings folding in on myself from instinct to protect. I felt something picking me up by my shirt and I tensed up even more, I was put down on something soft and warm. "Oh my Irene!! Songbird I am so sorry!!" Lucinda's voice boomed and I curled up more, covering my ears with my hands.

"Stop Shouting!!" I yelled at her. "Songbird.... open your eyes." She muttered. I looked up and poked my head out of my wings, oh my Irene why is Lucinda so huge? "Why are you so big?" I asked and she glanced away. "Well you see, you were in the slash zone of the potion...." She trailed off awkwardly.

I stood up. Oh no, I am on her hand, everything is so big. No, I am a smol now. This is my life now. "I'M THE SIZE OF APHMAU NOW!!" I screamed out and she laughed, it sounded so loud and my own voice sounded smaller, like a mouses squeak.

"Well, you will be five inches tall for about six hours, so lets just move all of your stuff to the new house." Lucinda said, picking up all of my stuff with her other hand. "HEY!! Be careful, that's all my stuff." I scolded her. "Don't worry, I brought a bag." Lucinda said and reached her hand over to her back, the one carrying me.

I jumped overboard to avoid being squished and opened my wings to glide around her legs before flapping up to her head. "Wow, you are trying to kill me." I scolded and landed on her shoulder. "Oops, at least you have wings." She said like its nothing. "What if I didn't?" I questioned and she didn't answer. Rude.

Lucinda opened up her bag and grabbed a cardboard box, it must be small to her but it's like a full sized house to me. "I put bubble rap everywhere so nothing should break." She whispered but it sounded like she was still talking loudly.

"Ok, so what should I do?" I asked. "Nothing, I guess. You can come with me to the house or you could explore around your new world." She offered. "Aw yes, of course I want to go explore, just give me something to defend myself with first." I said excitedly. "Like what?" She asked.

"Do you have a thumbtack or something? Remember, everything is huge to me." I said to her. Lucinda rummaged around in her pockets. "I found a safety pin." She offered. "Sure, break off the sharp part so I can actually carry it." I ordered and she nodded, nearly throwing me off. Lucinda snapped it with some effort and handed it to me.

"It's like a sword, wait, if I change back into my normal size, will this grow too?" I asked, confusing myself slightly as I gently put it through one of my belt loops. "No, that is its real size so it should stay like that..... Maybe." Lucinda added quietly but I heard it easily. "You need to research these things more. Anyway, see you later!!" I said and jumped off her shoulder, flying over to the open window. "See you later, don't get lost!" Lucinda called after me.

Huh, Ray and I always joked that I should 'follow my bird instincts'. Maybe I should do that now? I looked around and saw some mourning doves on a telephone wire. I landed next to them, balancing on the wire, carefully positing myself so I probably won't fall, probably. "Hello fellow birds, whats up?" I asked them, only to get a low coo in return.

"This truly has been fun, but I have to go." I deadpanned and I thankfully didn't get a response. I jumped off and opened my wings a few yards away from the ground, enjoying the feeling of the fall. Will people think i'm a humming bird? or maybe a fairy? I pondered and nearly flew into someone. 

"Momma look!! A fairy!!" A high pitched voice squealed out. Yep, a fairy. "Mhm, that's great sweetie." Her mom said, not even paying attention. I was so focused on this mother, not even paying attention to their child that I didn't see the butterfly net hurtling over me. I did notice when it nearly slammed dunked me into the ground.

"Momma!! I caught the fairy!!" The girl screamed again, her mom not even looking over. "What will I name you?" The girl asked, more to herself than to me. "Well, my name is Songbird." I answered politely. The girls brown eyes widened. "Hi Songbird! My name is Raven!! We both have bird names!" Raven said proudly and I nodded along.

"Hey Raven, can you let me out of this net? I don't like it." I said, she frowned. "But then you will fly away, daddy said that fairy's are always hidden and should never be caught." She rattled off. "And you caught me." I said dryly and a look of horror crossed her face. "Oh Irene!! I am so sorry!!" Raven whaled and shook me out of the net.

"It's ok, shhh, it's fine, really." I tried to comfort the girl before she started to cry. "RAVEN!!" Her mother snapped and I hid behind Raven's hair. "Lets go." Her mom said shortly and Raven nodded. "Do you want to hear a story?" I whispered. "Yes please." Raven muttered back.

"Well you see, in the fairy world, I am a powerful knight. I am loyal to the princess, Aphmau. The other knights are named Laurence, Garroth, Dante, and Katelyn. The royal potion maker is Lucinda and the scholars are Emmalyn and Kenmur." I whispered.

"One day, a dark lord came to our kingdom, threatening our princess. We always defeat the dark lord, but he gets his troops and powers back during the year. That is what we call winter. After the battle, new flowers and leaves on the tree's appear to celebrate our victory. That is spring. We bring back the animals that hid in fear, then we bring back the heat to dispel some of the dark lords remaining troops, this is summer. The fall is when he rallies his troops and we must sharpen our swords and polish our armor to get ready for the fight."

As I spun my tail, Raven seemed to absorb every word of it. "What happens if the dark lord wins?" Raven asked in a scared tone. "We have never lost a battle, and we never will. Our princess gives us new hope and she has the power to heal. Us fairy's must protect both of the worlds, humans and the other side." I said firmly.

"Thank you." Raven said. "Tell everyone that the humans are thankful!" Raven said. "Ok, I have to go get ready, my lord is waiting for me." I said and jumped off her shoulder, flapping my wings hard to get above the wind current.

"BYE SONGBIRD!!" Raven called after me and I twirled into the skies. I kept flying higher, the air getting thinner, it never really bothered me before. Science classes from forever ago taught us that birds have special lungs that let them adapt to the air and hollow bones to let them fly. 'But if hollow bones are ,well, hollow, are they easier to break?' My thoughts are interrupted by a dark shadow swooping towards me with sharp talons.

A large red tail hawk screeched near me. OH MY IRENE THIS IS HOW I DIE!! I thought to myself and unsheathed my safety pin. 'Not very safe now. I told myself and I laughed. Why in a situation like this, I make jokes?' I questioned myself.

The hawk started to fly at me again. I have two choices, fight of flight. Literally. I angled myself down towards the ground and tucked my wings tightly against my back, creating a corkscrew to cut through the air. I glanced back to see the hawk copying my movements, except it has its talons out. Great.

I started to look around frantically, the ground is getting closer and I need a hiding spot, now way can I fight this thing off with a little needle. Most of the streets are empty, stores are open but those required doors to be opened by a normal sized person. I don't think I could open my wings to go up without landing in its claws.

A familiar mop of blue hair walked out of one of the shops, a moving company, I think. "EY YO DANTE!!" I scream as loud as I could and he pauses, looking around. "UP HERE!!" I scream again, he looks up to see me in a free fall, a bird of prey behind me, going in for the kill.

"S-songbird?" He asks, confused as why I am now a small and something is currently hunting me. I dived behind him and opened my wings, landing in his hood with a muffled thud. I looked up to see the red tailed hawk angrily flying in a circle above us, either searching for me or waiting for Dante to leave. "Hey man, what's up?" I ask casually.

Dante didn't answer, instead he reached his hand over and picked me up. I chirped lowly in surprise and he held me in his cupped hands. I waved up to him with a wide smile. "Why are you so small?" He asked. "Well you see, because its getting colder, I get forced into a bird form to fly somewhere warmer, I should be back in the spring. However, predators like that hawk may get me." I deadpanned.

"Wait, are you serious?" Dante questioned. "Yep, in a few hours, I will turn completely into a bird. I keep some of my bird features all year, like my wings." I listed off, counting off of my fingers. Dante had a look of horror on his face and I couldn't keep the laughter in anymore.

"O-oh my Irene! You should have seen your face!" I squeaked out and he huffed out in slight annoyance. "Whatever, why are you actually small?" He asked and his look said 'real talk'. "Lucinda threw a potion at all my stuff to make it small and I walked into the splash zone." I summarized.

"Oh, then why are you out in when you can get attacked?" Dante questioned. "I am not completely defenseless. I have a needle." I said proudly and held it up like a sword. "Awww, that's adorable." Dante cooed. "HEY!! I am a dangerous person! I could have totally fought the hawk if we were the same size." I tried to defend.

"Suuuure, defiantly."" Dante said while rolling his eyes. "Whatever, that's like if you tried to fight a velociraptor with a butchers knife." I pouted, putting the needle back into my belt loop. "I could defiantly fight a velociraptor." Dante muttered. "Dante, they have giant claws! Imagine if a cat scratched you times 40." I shot back.

"If I was quick enough, it couldn't hit me." He snapped back with no real heat in his words. "Plus giant teeth, they are like hungry land sharks with claws." I said, crossing my arms. Dante just rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smirk, and started to walk down the street. The sudden movement caused me to lurch forward and nearly fall on my face, I opened my wings and used my arms to balance myself.

"Hey, warn someone? Alright?" I said and he nodded. "What's it like to fly?" He asked suddenly. "Well its freedom of the skies, but its a pain to do every day things because you have giant wings that knock over everything. Plus it feels like raising your arms above your head whenever you use them." I explained.

"Huh, have you ever met anyone else with wings?" Huh, have I? "Nah, one in infinity." I answered. Dante seemed he wanted to say something else but the hawk from before started to fly lower, eyes trained me. "Nope, not gonna deal with this again." I said, pointing to the hawk. Dante nodded and put me in his sweatshirt pocket. 

"See? I am totally saving you!" Dante said, a hint of pride in his voice. "Suuuure, totally safe now, what if I fall out?" I questioned. "Just fly up or something." Dante said, patting his pocket so I fell down even further. "rude." I muttered before starting to nest down.

 

Dante's Pov.

I'm pretty sure Songbird fell asleep, the hawk still followed us around but it won't get her. I will make sure of that. I thought in a protective way. "Hey Dante!!" Someone yelled from up ahead with a wave. "Hey Garroth!" I called back, flinching slightly when I remembered Songbird is probably asleep.

"Is all of your stuff going to the house?" He asked me and I nodded. "Yea, and apparently Songbird shrunk down and nearly got caught by a hawk." I said, Garroth's eyes widened. "Is she ok? Wait, how do you know that?" Garroth asked.

"She told me, look." I whispered and reached into my pocket, carefully grabbing a sleeping Songbird. She barely stirred as I put her in the middle of my palm. "Oh my Irene! She is so small!!" Garroth squealed. "Yea- wait, what are you doing?" I asked as Garroth took out his phone.

"Duh, I need proof if i'm going to tell Laurence about this." He said like it is the most obvious thing in the world. Songbird curled her wings closer to herself, all you could see is feathers and little bits of her dark hair. Garroth quickly took the picture and put his phone away.

"The moving truck should be there about now, we should walk over." Garroth said. "Sure, is Laurence meeting us there?" I asked. "Yes, also if Aphmau asks, its just a coincidence that we moved across from her." He said, dead serious. "Ok, ok, geez." I whispered.


	10. Moving In And New Adventures Part 2

Songbird's Pov.

I slowly blinked awake, only to see red. Oh wait, I am a smol and in Dante's pocket. Should I jump out? Yea, whatever. I thought lazily and crawled over to the edge and looked down to see metal and a few boxes. I shrugged and jumped on the closest box, creating a small dent in the cardboard.

I looked around to see Dante and Laurence carrying boxes out of what I assume is a moving truck. Dante and Laurence walked past me, each holding boxes. I opened my wings and started to jump down to the floor, my wings making it easy to glide down.

"Well I gotta admit, this place isn't half bad, definitely an upgrade from my old place." Dante said and I peaked around the corner of the truck. "What did I tell you?" Laurence said confidently. "See? We knew you'd like it." Garroth said happily.

"I'm going to like stealing you girl even more." Dante muttered and I froze up slightly. Well maybe I should stop listening in.... "What did you say?" Garroth growled out. "I-I said i'm going to like firing up the grill even more! This place is perfect for barque parties." Dante lied and I smiled.

"Yea your right." Laurence agreed and Garroth nodded. "Well hi there new neighbors, my name is Aphmau and this is-- w-wait, Laurence, Garroth, Dante? What are you doing here?" Aphmau stuttered out. "Yo." Laurence said passively."Oh no no, please tell me you guys are just helping this person move in." Aphmau sighed out

"Nope, their moving in it seems." Katelyn said with a smirk. Great! All of our friends live on the same street! "Hey Kawaii~Chan, let me ask you, do you think i'm handsome?" Dante asked. "Huh, why would you suck a question?" Kawaii~Chan said, clearly confused. What type of question is that?

"Hm, just trying to prove a point." Dante said smugly. "Weeell, Kawii~Chan Dante~Kun is cute, buuut, she can't see her shipping you with Aphmau~Senpai or anything like that. Only Songbird~Chan. Bluebird is one of my O.T.P's!!" Kawaii~Chan said firmly.

"W-w-wait, WHAT!?!" Dante yelled out as Garroth and Laurence laughed at him. "Told you he was no threat." Laurence said to Garroth and Dante blushed slightly. "D-don't you two start with me!" Dante threatened. "Speaking of shipping, uh, Kawaii~Chan has to go set up her uhh, Never mind!! I'm going to go and don't follow me!!" Kawaii~Chan said and ran into the house.

Katelyn said something about fixing up her room or something and ran off, leaving Aphmau alone with the boys. I looked around, seeing that the cost was clear before jumping off the moving truck, tucking and rolling on impact to avoid being hurt.

Hmmm, Aphmau seems to be yelling at Laurence over something, so the usual. I should go try to find my new house, get set up. Lucinda should be there already. I started to walk down the street, I got distracted by a squirrel in Aphmau's lawn though.

"Hey there little guy, what's up?" I asked, maybe 'little guy' shouldn't be the term I should use, the squirrel is twice the size of me. The squirrel started at me and started to naw on a sun flower seed in its paws. "Huh, where did you get that?" I questioned, only for it to turn tail and run up a tree. Rude.

I watched the squirrel with minor interest, until it climbed on to a bird feeder. "Aw yes, thanks little guy." I said and flew up to the feeder. I flapped onto the little stick that birds land on and picked up a sun flower seed. I used my pin sword to open it and eat the seeds, throwing the now empty shell to the ground. 

I glanced around,searching for my friends, only to see Laurence and Garroth talking. I jumped off the feeder and flew over to them, only to catch part of their conversation. "-aybe we should watch Dante, to make sure he doesn't try to make a move on Aphmau." Laurence said and Garroth nodded.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, Laurence jumped, only to look around for me while Garroth made a little 'eep!' noise. "Up here, I am a small now." I said and they both looked up. "Hey Songbird, why are you so small?" Laurence asked. "You know, getting ready to fly south, getting ready to turn into a bird. The usual stuff." I said, waving my hand.

"Nope." Garroth said, popping the 'p'. Dante said you just got hit by a potion." He finished. "Wow Garroth, no fun, you could have played along." I pouted and he laughed. "Either way, I need to go, bye guys!" I said and they echoed goodbye's.

As I flew to Lucinda's, Cadenza's, and I's house, I heard Laurence yell something to Dante, who seemed to be in his house. "Dante!! You just missed your girlfriend!!" He yelled and muffled stuttering could be heard in the distance. I laughed and tried to ignore the blush on my face.

I just kind of watched the heavy door of my newly shared house, how am I going to get the door opened? I looked around for anything, an open window or maybe a door just barely opened. Absolutely nothing, Great. 

I flew higher to see a chimney, welp, this will be fun. I landed on top of the brick and looked down to see bars of a grate, I crawled down and coughed at all of the ash. What would Ray say? Oh yea, he would just scream YOLO at me. I thought and continued to slowly fly down, trying to avoid the soot covered brick.

I landed on the floor, ash and soot flying up around me before settling down. "Hello?" I called out and waited, only hearing muffled shuffling from above me. Must be on the second floor. I walked out and noticed tiny shoe prints from me and I flinched slightly. "Oops, I better fly." I said aloud and opened my wings, and much to my horror, they are a coal black.

"Oh my Irene, this will take forever to clean out each feather!!" I complained loudly. "Songbird?" Someone asked. "Over here!!" I called out and someone walked down the stairs. "Hey Cadenza, can you help me out?" I asked. "Uh, where are you?" She asked, looking around the door. "By the fire place, be careful now, I am Aphmau size." I warned.

"Awww, Songbird! You look adorable!" Cadenza cooed and I pouted. "Can you help me around, I don't want to track soot everywhere." I said and she nodded. Cadenza carefully picked me up by the back of my shirt. "You need a bath, I can go fill the sink with hot water." She said and I nodded.

Cadenza carried me up stairs and past some closed doors until she got to the end of the hall, knocking on the door. When she got no reply, we went in. The bathroom is a huge!! Oh wait, still small. "Here, you can sit on the counter while I make you some small clothes, just jump in whenever." Cadenza said, filling the sink with hot water before leaving me alone.

I peeled of my now black clothes and folded them before slowly sinking down into the sink. Pffffff. The water around me soon turned slightly inky as the ash floated off me. I started to preen myself, trying to pick the soot out of the light feathers. Another problem is that my wings need to be dried so they don't become stiff and awkward.

I took a deep breath and submerged my head, trying to ignore the heat burning the top of my wings. I furiously scrubbed my hair, no matter how hard I scrub, the smell of smoke surrounds me. I surfaced again and flapped my wings in the water, causing droplets to fly everywhere. 

A polite and gentle knock startled me and I covered my naked body with my large wings. "Uh, come in?" I asked and Cadenza walked in with her hand over her eyes. "Hey S.B, I made some doll sized clothes and I brought a towel, are you covered?" She questioned. "Yea, and after I get dressed, can you help me with my wings?" I asked. "Oh I would love too! You are like a little kid! How adorable!" She said and I pouted even more.

"Whatever, look away so I can get dressed." I muttered and she turned around. I got out and rolled around in the normal sized towel. I picked up the small white shirt, and the grey knee length skirt. I quickly put it on, noticing the wing holes in the shirt.

"Ok, can you blow dry my feathers?" I asked, Cadenza turned and pulled the hair dryer out of seemingly no where. I sat down as she turned on the dryer. "Ok, open your wings." Cadenza ordered and I opened them, only to be blown forward about two feet. "Oh my Irene!!" I squeaked out and Cadenza Laughed. "Oops, it was on the highest level." He said between laughs.

"Oh ha ha, I could have fallen off, C, I could have died!!" I said dramatically. "Ok, ok, its on low now. Happy?" She said while rolling her eyes. The warm air carefully went over my wings and I lowly made cooing noises, enjoying the warmth. After a few more minutes, my wings and hair was dry. "Thanks Cadenza, I better go find my room and start to unpack." I said and Cadenza nodded, picking me up and carrying me to a closed door.

"This is your room, Lucinda put a box in here earlier, have fun unpacking." She said and put me on the floor. "Thanks again!!" I called after her as she went to her own room. I started up at the bod and opened my wings, flying to the top. It has tape on it....GrEaT!!

 

Dante's Pov.

I finished carrying in the last few boxes. I should check up on Songbird, make sure she's ok. I thought while reaching into my sweatshirt pocket, only to find empty air. I frantically reached into my other pocket, nothing.

"Oh my Irene she is missing, what if she fell, what if she got attacked by something, what if she got crushed?!?!" I said to myself, imagining only the worst possibilities. SHE IS ONLY LIKE FIVE INCHES TALL!! ANYTHING CAN HURT HER!!

"Dante!! You just missed your girlfriend!!" Laurence called from outside and relief flooded through me, they could only be talking about Songbird, or Nicole. Please Irene, not Nicole. "S-she isn't my g-girlfriend!!" I shouted back and they started to laugh. Sigh.

I looked around the bedroom that I claimed for myself, it was pretty big and plain looking. I opened the first box, finding my laptop and Undertale poster. Where should I hang this up? I searched around the room, deciding above the desk.

"Dante Dante Dante Dante!!" Someone yelled and burst through my room. I jumped and turned to see Laurence in the doorway. "What do you want, and don't just barge in here, you're gonna give me a heart attack." I scolded with no real heat behind my words.

"Yea whatever, but you need to ask out Songbird now, or later, sooner rather than later." He said and he started to walk towards me. "W-wait, what are you talking about?"I stuttered out, I could feel a blush burning across my face. "We all know you like her and I have a bet going on with Garroth, just ask her out, get a girlfriend, be happy, and I get my bet money!" He said happily.

"Stop making bets on my love life!!" I yelled at him and he started to laugh. "Whatever, go ask her out so I can get twenty dollars!" He called back while he is walking out. Sigh. "Hey Dante." Garroth said while walking in.

"Oh my Irene, are you going to tell me to ask out Songbird now?" I asked. "Nope, well, yes. Just ask her out after Christmas so I can win the bet." He said and patted me on the shoulder. "Well I have to go finish unpacking." Garroth said and left. Oh my Irene I am living with them now. I should have just said no to moving in.

 

Songbird's Pov.

This is a very hard project, but whatever. I had to use to pin to cut the tape, get something from the box, fly out and finally put the stuff in the place I want. Plus the fact that everything is going to grow huge, so there's that.

The most challenging part is to put my games in a place so they won't be stepped on and or misplaced. Maybe I should put them down stairs? Yep, why not? I grabbed a handful of the video game cases and went over to the door, the stairs are easy because I can just fly down.

"Hoo??" I turned to see Biggleswort standing behind me, his head turned to the side. "Hey Bigglesworth, what's up?" I asked and he stepped forward, I stepped back, nearly falling down the stairs.

"I am going to live here now, I will be bigger soon so please don't eat me." I said and turned back to the stairs and opening my wings, gliding down easily. "Hoo!!" Biggleswort says behind me and I turn to see him gliding with me. 

I landed and walked over to the T.V, setting the game cases down and looking around. Neither of them have any consoles, these poor souls. I thought mournfully, putting the cases in an open drawer. I pulled out my phone and started to text Dante.

S.B- Neither Of Them Play Any Video Games, I Don't Think I Can Live With Them Anymore. Who Will Help Me Get Co-Op Achievements??

D- you poor thing, how will you live? Also Garroth and Laurence are interfering in my love life....

S.B- What Love Life??

D- don't be r00d!!

S.B- Well Lets Be Honest Here Dante....

D- wow, I was going to help you with those achievements, now no

S.B- :{{

D- ok, ok, fine

S.B- :33

"Hoo!!" Biggleswort said, opening his wings and stepping closer to me. I darted under the couch, he followed and started to peer under, his eyes glowing yellow in the faint light. He started to use his claws to reach for me.

S.B- Uh, I Think Biggleswort Is Trying To Square Up, I'm Going To Go Hide. If I Die, Remember Me For My Gamer Score, Also Don't Let Anyone Touch My Stuff.

I stuffed my phone in my pocket and watched him scratch around the mouth of the couch. "Biggleswort, Lucinda will be mad if you put scratch marks around the house!" I said, inching closer to the wall. My phone started to vibrate, probably Dante texting me. "Hoo...." Biggleswort said lowly. My phone vibrated again, maybe I should tell Dante that I should be fine? Nah.

"Uh, go find Lucinda or something?" I trailed off, waiting for the giant owl to leave me alone and not kill me. Biggleswort started at me for a few more seconds before walking off. I grabbed my phone to see several messages from Dante.

D-if you die, i want your D.S

D- Songbird? are you ok?

D- do you need me to come over to fight an owl? cause I would defiantly fight a falcon, so an owl would be easier. right??

D- ok, i'm coming over.

Oh no, that was sent like, two minutes ago. He is probably nearly at the door or something.

S.B- No Its Fine, He Left And Everything, I'm Ok, Just Under The Couch. 

D- are you sure?

S.B- Yea, I Am Just Going To Go Back To My Room, Maybe Fight A Butterfly To The Death, Ya Know, Girl Stuff.

D- girl stuff? like fighting giant bugs and taking their wings as a trophies?

S.B- Yep! Nothing Like A Good Battle

Ok, everything should be good now. I walked to the edge of the couch and looked around, searching around for Biggleswort. I saw no sign of him, except for one silver feather on the carpet. I ran to the stairs and pressed my back to the wall. I flapped my wings up and quickly flew up to the second floor.

I heard a muffled "Oh my Irene." from Lucinda's room and I rolled my eyes. I walked over to my door, its still opened a crack and went inside. Uh, when do I get back to normal size again? My phone vibrated again and I pulled it out to see a text from Lucinda.

L- get ready to be turned back to normal soon ;)

I looked at all of my stuff and waited for some bright light or something that signified that there would be a change. Nope. All of my stuff slowly started to grow, I looked down to see the floor getting further away from me.

I heard a loud rip and the box that was holding all of my stuff ripping apart the small box and everything is a large pile of well, everything. "Ehhhhrg. Why??" I started to drag my bed into the far corner and flopped down on it. *knock knock* "Songbird are you back to normal?" Lucinda asked.

"Blurge." I said, muffled by the sheets. "Ok, so yes?" Lucinda said, laughter in her voice. "Yes, let me just.... lay here?" I said, slightly confused. "By the way, I am so disappointed in you for not playing video games. For shame." I scolded and glared at the door.

"Whatever, I just never got into it." Lucinda said. I better go get the system set up, I want to play some Assassins Creed: Blackflag. I quickly rummaged through the pile of stuff and found my Xbox 360 and I picked up the rest of the games.

I quickly ran down the stairs and slid over to the T.V and nearly fell over. "Songbird what are you doing?" Someone said behind me and I chirped, feathers fluffing up slightly. "Oh my Irene, Cadenza you scared me!" I said, nearly dropping my precious games. I turned to see Cadenza sitting on the couch, reading a book"I'm just setting up my console and games, do you play?" I asked excitedly.

'Ew, no. I grew up with Laurence, who was always playing and forcing me to play. I always hated them." She said, putting her nose back into her book. "First off, rude!! And video games are fun! You get to go to into a new world, make new adventures, make new choices and everything." I rattled off. "Whatever, I prefer to either read or sew." Cadenza muttered.

"Wow, so 1800 century, setting back women and everything, all that." I said, setting up and sitting down with my favorite black controller in my hand. "Besides, James Kidd is amazing." I muttered and started to fight Templar's off.


	11. New Messes And New Dresses

Dante's Pov.

I woke up to hear shuffling and people running around. Garroth and Laurence are screaming something about food and....Toilet seats? I rolled off my bed and walked out, stretching and yawning as I walked. "Why are you guys freaking over now?" I mumbled out and Laurence stopped to look at me. "Aphmau is coming over to visit our place today!" He explained impatiently.

"And we need to make a good first impression, so she can kiss me." Garroth said dreamily. "Yeah-HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!" Laurence yelled, a look of betray in his eyes. I burst out laughing over how much they are over reacting. "You guys are hilarious, you over react with anything having to deal with her." I said between laughs.

"NO! WE! DON'T! hbqweckuhwckuh3rvfukhwdcvwd" Garroth yelled, turning into his jury of nine state. "ok.... Garroth.... Maybe Dante has a point." Laurence said sadly. "Getting her to be my girlfriend is going to be easy if you guys keep acting this immature." I said while laughing.

"What!! Hey, you still are planning to go after her!" Laurence said accusingly and my smirk grew. "Calm down Laurence, even if he did go after her, he doesn't stand a chance." Garroth stage whispered. "He doesn't love Aphmau the way we do. He likes Songbird better." The last part was muttered so I couldn't really hear him. Something about Songbird?

"And why are you so sure about that?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Because, uh...." Laurence trailed off. "Maybe I actually have feelings for her, but i'v just been really cool about it, ever think about that?" I scolded. "He's lying! Right?" Garroth questioned Laurence, who only shrugged.

"I did wait 15 years to see her again in cannon so...." I trailed off. "And you also waited for Songbird!!" Laurence snapped at me. "Maybe, or just for Aphmau. Just some food for thought. I can't wait until Aph comes over, its going to be hilarious!! You guys couldn't even keep your cool if your lives depended on it!" I said before turning back into my room, laughing the whole time.

I listened from behind my closed door, when the door bell rang, I heard Garroth's eeping before he ran into another room. I laughed again. this is going to be so easy to win, I have a secret weapon. I thought while reaching under my bed, getting my memory box. I rummaged around before finding the picture. 

I grabbed my phone and took a picture of my baby photo, sending it to Songbird.

S.B- Oh My Irene, That's Adorable!!

D- i know right? its me as a baby!!

S.B- But What Everyone Really Wants To Know Is What Happened 

D- r00d!!

S.B- Yep, I Am A Terrible Person. But Why Do You Have Your Baby Picture Out??

D- Aphmau is coming over and i want to show it to her, hopefully Garroth and Laurence will freak out.

S.B- Do You Have A Death Wish?? They Freak Out Over Anything That Involves Aphmau.

D- that's what i said, they really need to chill.

S.B- Yeah, Either Way, I Need To Go Help Cadenza With New Dress Designs. She Is Making Me A Few, The Red And Black One Is Super Pretty.

D- See ya later.

I put my phone back into my pocket and thought back to the last time I saw Songbird in a dress. Nope, I am definitely not blushing. I gently put my picture in my sweatshirt pocket. I walked out of my room to see Laurence in the kitchen, muttering to himself as he looked angrily at the sink like it offended him somehow.

Garroth suddenly ran past me from the back yard, his face a dark red before he slammed his bed room door behind him. I glanced around, trying to find Aphmau. There she is. I thought, looking through the window to see her staring at the hot tub, talking to herself.

She turned and saw me and waved happily, saying something that fell on deaf ears. I walked out and put on a wide smile. "Hey Aphmau!" I said happily. "Dante! Huh, sorry, I was just admiring the hot tub." She started. "Its great to see you! How are you doing?" I asked.

"Um, i'm doing good, its just been really busy moving in and stuff." She trailed off and I nodded. "I feel ya. Its a LOT of work." I said, slightly bitter at all of the stuff we had to move around. "Yep, but the good thing is that I got to do some shopping for some cute new posters! I just love cute things!" She said happily and my smile widened.

"That sounds awesome! Hey, speaking of cute things, I got something to show ya! Follow me!" I said before turning back and walking into my room, I heard her footsteps behind me. I walked into my room and put my hand in my pocket, resting on the baby picture.

"So what did you want to show me?" Aphmau asked. "So you mentioned earlier that you like cute things, I wanted to show you thins. I think you'll get a kick out of it." I said. "Hm? Uh, what is it?" Aphmau started but I handed her the picture and she gasped.

"Oh, Dante, oh my gosh!" Aphmau cooed. "Its me when I was a baby!" I informed excitedly. "Awww, Dante. Aww, look it how little you were!" She said and we both laughed. I heard Garroth and Laurence running around the house, probably looking for Aphmau.

"Dante your adorable!!" She said happily. "DANTE YOUR DEAD!!" Garroth yelled and broke down my door, not opening it, breaking it down. Great, its not like I need to replace that now or anything. Aphmau yelped in shock and I stared at Laurence and Garroth.

"Guys what are you doing??" Aphmau asked. "W-wait, so nothing is going on?" Laurence asked, all of the anger deflating out of the two. "No nothing is going on- wait, you heard me and thought something was going on between us?" Aphmau questioned, crossing her arms. Garroth glared at me but I just shrugged with a wide smile on my face.

Aphmau sighed and walked out into the hallway. "Whatever, i'm going to go to the ladies room and go back to my house, I need to finish unpacking." Aphmau said before walking into the bathroom. A few seconds later there was a loud splash and a gasp.

"Guys!! I fell in and i'm stuck!!" Aphmau yelled and we started to laugh. After a few more minutes of muffled giggling, I pulled out my phone. "Ok Aphmau, i'm calling Songbird, she can help." I said and went under her contact name, and called.

"Hello?" She asked. "We need your help, Aphmau fell into the toilet and we need you to get her out." I said, Garroth and Laurence still giggling. A few seconds of silence, Songbird burst out laughing and I smiled at the sound.

"O-oh my Irene!! That's great! Ask her if she needs shorts or anything before I come over." She said between laughs. "Aphmau?" Laurence asked, knocking on the door. "Ehh?" Was the response we got. "Do you need Songbird to bring you some shorts or anything?" He asked. "Mhm." Came the sad yes sound.

"Yea, she needs new shorts." I said. "Tell her I will be over in a few minutes, and that I brought her shorts and everything." Songbird said before hanging up. "Aphmau? Songbird's on her way." I said carefully, she sounds on the verge of tears. "mmhmh" was the only response I got.

There was a knock on the front door and I went up to answer it. I am shocked to see Songbird in a red and black laced dress, holding a folded towel with black shorts on top. The dress is nearly knee length and shoulder less. "Where is the poor thing?" Songbird asked, worry etched on her face but her eyes shone with amusement. "O-over here." I stuttered out and quickly walked over to the bathroom door.

"Aphmau, sweetie, i'm coming in, alright? It's just me." Songbird said while knocking on the door. On the back of her dress, there is a heart shaped hole so her wings could fit through. "Ok." Aphmau said sadly. "Get out of here so I can go in." She whispered to Laurence, Garroth and I. We all shuffled over to the living room and sat down on the couch. 

"So Songbird in that dress...." Laurence trailed off coyly, nudging me with his elbow. "Laurence I swear to Irene I will kill you." I growled out. "Hey hey hey, I didn't say anything." He said, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "But i'm saying that you were blushing pretty hard." Garroth cut in with a wide smile.

I opened my mouth to yell at him but a muffled "yolo!" from the bathroom cut me off. "Uh, did one of them just say yolo?" Laurence asked. "I think?" I answered. My phone chirped in my pocket and I pulled it out to see a text from Songbird.

S.B- Aphmau Didn't Want To See You Guys After The Toilet Incident. We Jumped Out The Window And We Are At Her House Now, Watching Fairytail.

I read off the text and Garroth huffed out a laugh. "No way would Aphmau jump out a window." He said. "But Songbird would definitely do it for fun." I said, Laurence nodded. "Only one way to find out." I muttered while standing up, walking to the bathroom door.

I knocked, waiting for a reply. After getting none, I opened the door to see the window open and a single white feather on the sink. "They went out the window." I called back to the others. I looked across the street to see figures moving in Aphmau's window, and outline of wings flapping everywhere. Songbird is probably telling Aphmau some crazy story to make her feel better. I felt a warm glow in my chest as I smiled at the thought of her crazy adventures.


	12. Songbird Lives Up To Her Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Loves!! This Chapter Has A Song In It So Play It Whenever You Want :33
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sI6FvJCXh58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sI6FvJCXh58

Thank You @WeirdieMe For Suggesting The Main Concept For This Chapter. If Anyone Has Any Prompts, One Shots, Idea's Or Anything, Just Say So In The Comments And 98% Of The Time I Will Do It. Those Other 2%, Well, Sorry. And Another Sorry For Being Gone Forever And All That Soooo.... OH!! And One Last Thing, When People Sing, They Are Singing In Their Text Format

Songbird's Pov.

My phone vibrated and I glanced down before returning to my online game of Halo Five. I got a few more kills until the game was over, I exited the match and checked my phone, that is vibrating like crazy. Aphmau made a group chat with Garroth, Dante, Laurence, and myself

A- Hey guys, we should go do something!!

D- like what??

G- I heard that there is a new karaoke bar downtown, we could go there.

A- Sounds fun!!

L- Sorry, I can't do anything today, I feel super sick.

A- Oh, I hope you feel better then, what about everyone else?

S.B- Sure, But I Don't Really Sing, I Can Totally Be Support Tho

A- WHAT?!?!?! BUT YOU HAVE SONG IN YOUR NAME!!

D- I think I heard you singing once though, you are good!!

S.B- Nah, And How Does Having Song In My Name Make Me A Singer??

G- then how about we have a contest? Aphmau and I vs Dante and Songbird??

A- Yea!! It can be like a duet fight!!

S.B- Well if I'm Not Alone, Sure. What Do You Say, Dante??

D- sure, but what song?

L- I can pick the songs :)

G- you're still here?

A- Ok! What are the songs?

L- Songbird and Dante will have 'Never Forget You' by Zara Larsson & MNEK. Garroth and Aphmau will have Little Did You Know by Alex & Sierra.

A- We will definitely win!!

S.B- That Sounds Like A Challenge

A- And what if it is?

S.B- Well Every Challenge Should Have A Prize For The Winners, So What Should That Be?

D- the losers should buy the winners dinner

A- Perfect! You two get ready to pay then

D- r00d!!

L- Wait!! what about me??

S.B- You Get Pictures Of Our Food

L- Dante she keeps being r00d!!

D- she's not wrong....

G- Just order something to the house

S.B- Well If This Is All We Are Going To Keep Talking About, I'm Going To Go Get Ready.

A- Ok!! Be ready to leave in like an hour

I left the group chat and turned off my phone before standing up and stretching. I walked up the stairs and to my room, on my bed was one of my favorite shirts, the same one I wore to the sleep over. The shirt is black and has a small pixelated brown heart over my actual heart. The only problem with it is that it has no wing holes. On top of the shirt is a pink note with something neatly written on it.

"I noticed that your shirt doesn't have wing holes, I fixed that for you. Well I hope this is your shirt or Lucinda will kill me." -Cadenza

"Thank you Cadenza!!" I yelled, hearing muffled giggles in return. I took of the red shirt I am wearing, careful not to misplace my feathers too much before putting on the shirt Ray gave me. My wings popped out and my smile grew, this shirt has always been my favorite, but in fear of ruining it, I never tried to cut holes in the back.

I sat down and opened Youtube on my phone, searching Never Forget You. I grabbed my headphones and started to listen to the girl immediately singing. After a few more seconds of listening, a light blush crept up my face. I swear to Irene, why do I have to sing a romantic duet with Dante?? Great. I wonder how long until he freaks out. I think about.... A solid forty seconds.

I started to text Ray. We haven't talked in forever.

S.B- Hey Ray, What's Up??

R-nOTHING mUCH, yOU?

S.B- Same Old Same Old, I Actually Moved Into A New House With Two Other Friends. Actually, Most Of My Friends Live On My Street :33

R- rEALLY? sEND mE tHE nEW aDDRESS sO i kNOW jUST iNCASE

I sent over the address and waited for his response. Nothing. I reached over to my bedside and grabbed my red D.S, playing Pokemon Pearl. A loud chirping noise made me jump slightly, I looked over to see a text from Dante, or 'Blue Haired Popsicle.'

D- do you know about the song we are singing?

S.B- Nah, let it be a surprise.

D- uh, ok? Laurence said he would thank me later for choosing this song, something along those lines. i have no idea and i'm slightly scared now.

I bit on my lower lip, trying not to laugh. Oh my Irene, Dante is going to beat up Laurence later. Ray texted me again, much to my surprise it said. R- gREAT ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Weird. I started to play Never Forget You again and started to preen my feathers, moving and smoothing the ones out of place. A sharp knock interrupted my preening. "Songbird, its for you!!" Lucinda called up. I looked at the time to realize that an hour has past. I grabbed my phone and money before sprinting downstairs.

"-then we will definitely win." Aphmau was stating to Lucinda. "Leis, all lies." I yelled down and I heard Dante laugh. I saw Dante, Aphmau and.... Aaron?? "Hey Aaron, what's up?" I asked him. "Eh nothing much, i'm just filling in for Garroth." He said and I nodded, looking at Aphmau for the rest of the story.

"Oh, Garroth got sick from Laurence so Aaron took his place last minute." Aphmau explained. I nodded before we all stared walking down town.

*Time Skip :33*

Dante's Pov

Is it too late to back out now? I think it is.... What if I just say that I got sick from the other guys, that could work!! I thought to myself as we entered the Karaoke bar. I glanced around, taking in the gentle, dim lights around the place and the bright spotlight on the stage. Waiters and waitresses carefully bringing food and drinks from the bar to different tables.

"Oh, we can sit anywhere we want." Aphmau said, pointing to the sign in neon chalk that reads 'please seat yourself!!' with a bunch of doodle song notes around it. Aphmau confidently walked up to a table with four seats around it, I glanced over at Songbird, who just shrugged.

Aaron, Songbird, and I sat down next to Aph, who is looking at the stage with a glint of excitement in her eyes. "Lets go up next Aaron, I want to win already." Aphmau said, shooting a playful glare at Songbird and I.

"Wow Aph, you really rustled my jimmies." Songbird muttered and I rolled my eyes. "Actually, it's ruffled your feathers." I corrected and Songbird huffed out a laugh. "Sure sure, whatever, try to kill the already dead meme's." She whispered back and kicked me softly under the table.

"Then try not to bring them back then, besides-" I started but Aphmau cut me off with a loud "Awwwwww~" While looking at Songbird and I, her hands clutching over her heart. "You two are so cute together!" She said happily, Aaron nodding along with a small smile. 

"S-shut up. Go up and sing already." Songbird said, bowing her head slightly but I could see a light blush in the dim light. "Ok lets go!!" Aphmau said happily before practically dragging Aaron to the stage by his hand.

They picked their song, Aphmau starting out and Aaron staying pretty silent until Aphmau hip bumped him slightly. He seemed to sigh before starting to sing, nearly every girl immediately snapping their heads up to stare at him. 

"Aww, Kawaii~Chan will love this." Songbird cooed and I glanced over to see her taking a picture of Aaron and Aphmau on stage, Aphmau doing some weird dance thing with the rhythm. I realized that i'm alone.... With Songbird.... Great.

"I-I uh, need to go to the bathroom, be right back." I said quickly while standing up suddenly, my chair nearly falling backwards. "Ok?" She trailed off with a raised eyebrow. I ducked my head and darted into the restroom. I pulled out my phone and started to text Laurence while pacing in front of the stalls.

D-ok I think I need some advice

L-Oh?? about what, *GASP!!* Is it about your little crruuuuuuuush????

D- Oh my Irene, yes and no? I just need to know what to do so I can make Songbird my girlfriend after tonight. wait, does this count as a date? Would it be a double date because Aaron and Aphmau are here too?

L-Nooooooo!!!! They are not a thing and maybe about the you and S.B date thing? Just go for it, I mean, I want to win this bet too.... Besides, I am 98% sure she likes you back ;)

D- Easier said than done....

I took a deep breath before walking back out, Aamau are finishing their song and Songbird is.... About to punch a guy out it seems. Next to her is some guy trying to flirt with her, she is tapping her fingers angrily against the table, a scowl on her face. The guy keeps trying to move closer to her, only for Songbird to shift even further away.

I marched over to them, annoyance and anger lighting a flame in me. I slyly sat down to Songbird, wrapping my arm around her shoulders protectively. "Is there a problem here?" I growled out, Songbird seemed to melt into my side. "Nope, as I was just saying to this guy, I already am taken." She said coolly. The intruder put his hands up defensively before walking away.

We watched him walk away for a couple more seconds, my anger slowly melting away to realization... That my arm is still around Songbird.Oops. I immediately pulled my arm away with a small yelp, which caused Songbird to raise an eyebrow at me. "Wow Dante, am I really that bad?" She asked with a pout.

"N-NO!! I-its ju-ust" I stuttered out but was cut off by her laughing. "Jeez, chill. I'm just kidding! But thanks by the way, I was about to knock that guy out." She said and I nodded, a dark blush creeping up my neck.

"Guys did you hear us!! We are winning!!" Aphmau said to us, sitting across from us. "Well yeah your winning because we didn't even go yet." Songbird scoffed and I nodded. "Then go ahead." Aaron gestured to the stage. 

Songbird and I stood up, the walk to the stage was short but it felt like forever. "Ready?" I whispered to her as she chose our song, she nodded and the music started up.(Start Playing The Song My Loves :33)

S.B-I Used To Be So Happy But Without You Here I Feel So Low. I Watched You As You Left But I Can Never Seem To Let You Go. Cause Once Upon A Time You Were My Everything, Its Clear To See That Time Hasn't Changed A Thing.

S.B- Its Buried Deep Inside Me But I Feel Like There's Something You Should Know.... I'll Never Forget You, You'll Always Be By My Side. From The Day That I Met You, I Knew I Would Love You Till The Day I Die.

S.B- And I Will Never Want Much More, And In My Heart I Will Always Be Sure. I Will Never Forget You. And You'll Always Be By My Side Till The Day I Die.

It might be my imagination, but did Songbird keep glancing over at me while singing? I looked back at the screen before taking a deep breath.

D- funny how we both end up here but everything seems so right. I wounder what would happen if we went back and put up a fight. 

S.B & D- Cause Once Upon A Time You Were My Everything! Its Clear To See That Time Hasn't Changed A Thing!

D- Soo thoughtful whispers do you think you'll ever take you off my mind

S.B & D- I'll Never Forget You, You'll Always Be By My Side. From The Day That I Met You, I Knew That I Would Love You Till The Day I Die. And I Will Never Want Much More, And In My Heart I Will Always Be Sure be sure.

S.B & D- I Will Never Forget You, And You Will Always Be By My Side 

S.B- Till The Day I Die.

S.B- Feeling It, Loving It, Everything That We Do.

D- And all along, I knew it had something special with you

S.B-But Sometimes You Just Gotta Know That These Things Fall Through

D- But i'm still tied and I can't hide my connection with you

S.B & D- Feeling It, Loving It, Everything That We Do. And All Along I Knew It Had Something Special With You. But Sometimes You Just Gotta Know That These Things Fall Through. I Can't Hide My Connection With You~!

S.B & D-I'll Never Forget You, You Will Always Be By My Side. From The Day That I Met You, I Knew I Would Love You Till The Day I Die!

S.B & Some Dante- And I Will Never Want Much More, And In My Heart I Will Always Be Sure!! (be sure!!) But I Will Never Forget You. And You'll Always Be by My Side.

S.B & D- Till The Day I Die.

D- Till the day I die, Till the day I die, Till the day I die, Till the day I die, Till the day I die, Till the day I die.

S.B & D- I'll Never Forget You. Till The Day I Die~.

The song ended and I looked at Songbird, who was looking at me. She gave an over dramatic wink before jumping off the stage, wings pressed against her back as she weaved her way back to Aphmau and Aaron. I followed her with a wide smile, thinking about that I should either thank or beat up Laurence. Maybe both.

I jumped off the stage too, walking over to our table only to hear the start of an argument. "-we still won!!" Aphmau cried out. "No way in the Nether!! We definitely won! Wait, we should have brought someone else to be the decider." Songbird reasoned with a shrug.

"Then how do we decide who won?" I asked. "Aphmau and I fight to the death in Mario Kart, this is the only way." Songbird said sadly. "HA!! Jokes on you because i'm the best at Mario Kart, I always win when I play as Peach." Aphmau bragged.

"Really? Peach? How basic. Waluigi for the win always." Songbird said. "Ew, Waluigi is terrible." Aphmau fake gagged. Songbird gasped in horror. "How dare you, Waluigi is my one true love!! Sorry Dante." She said, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Oh its fine- WAIT What!!" I yelled, realizing what she just stated. "I said lets go get food." Songbird said with a wide smile, causing Aaron and Aphmau to laugh.

*Skipping To The Walk Home Because I Am Lazy :33*

Songbird and Aphmau are walking in front of Aaron and I, they are arguing about Mario Kart again. "You should go for it you know." Aaron whispered to me. "About Songbird I mean." he filled in. "Should I? I mean I like her and everything but i'm nervous, you know?" I muttered back, he nodded.

As we continued walking, a car pulled up in front of Songbird's house. "Wait, what? Who's here?" She asked aloud. A man then stepped out of the car, he is wearing a purple hoodie, skinny jeans, checkered vans and thick black glasses. He has black hair that curls slightly at the end and a slight beard, very whispey. He's kind of short, a few inches shorter than me but still taller than Songbird. She is about 5'5 and i'm around 6'0. So he is..... 5'7? 

Songbird gasped and started sprinting towards him, he smiled and opened his arms for a hug, which she gave. Ice cold dread slowly tricked down into my stomach. Was she right before.... Does she really already have a boyfriend? "Ray-Ray!! What are you doing here??" Songbird asked 'Ray' in glee.

He just shrugged. "Well I wanted to see my favorite loser." Ray said with a wide smile. "I thought that was Ryan." Songbird countered. "Nope, Ryan's my favorite nerd, big difference." Ray corrected. "Anyways, come meet some of my friends." Songbird said, bringing Ray over by his hand.

"Guys, this is Ray. Ray this is Aphmau, Aaron and Dante." She introduced. Aaron gave a nod, Aphmau a small wave, and I just stood there with a small, fake smile on my face.

"Its nice to meet all of you! I've heard a lot about you though." He said with a wink towards me. "Oh and Songbird, I brought you some of your stuff you forgot in Texas." Ray said and Songbird's eyes widened. "Did you bring my guitar?" Songbird asked. Ray's grin widened. "Well it was just sitting there so yeah." Ray said.

"Oh and I better get all of my stuff out of the car this is an Uber." Ray whispered, causing Songbird to laugh. "Heh, I better go home, its getting late...." I trailed off. "Oh, ok. Thanks for singing with me and everything!" Songbird said with a warm smile. Ray seemed absolutely shocked. "You.... Sang?" He all but whispered, eyes wide and they seem to be getting slightly misty.

I waved goodbye and started walking down the street again, trying to not seem in a rush to escape. I unlocked the door and closed it behind me, a sigh of relief escaping from my lips. "So how was your daaaaaaaaaate??" Laurence's voice asked out. I jumped slightly until I saw him and Garroth on the couch with blankets wrapped around themselves.

"It was all going great.... Until Ray got into the picture." I hissed out. "Ray?" Garroth asked and I nodded. "So everything's going great through out the night and suddenly when i'm walking her home he just pulls up to the sidewalk and just hugs her and everything!! Like they even had nicknames and everything and apparently she left stuff at his house last time she was in Texas and I think they are together but I don't know!! They looked really comfortable with each other, like boyfriend and girlfriend type stuff and its just so.... Ughhh!!" I ranted out before dropping dramatically on the couch.

"....Wow.... That sounds ruff, but maybe they are just good friends. I mean, she always seemed interested in you so maybe they have like, a sibling like relationship or something." Laurence suggested. I sighed again and looked up at him. "You think?" I asked.

"Yeah!! Songbird totally wants you, we can tell you that much! And we can beat up this Ray guy." Garroth said before sneezing. Oh yeah their sick.... "Ok ok, lets just all go the bed. I'm tired and your both sick." I said before getting up and walking into my bedroom. I sat down on my on my bed before slowly drifting into an uneasy sleep.


	13. Songbird's Wings And Other Things

Songbird's Pov.

"So you definitely like that blue haired guy." Ray said as soon as I sat down on the couch. "Well I guess he's kind of cute, not really my type. However, you two would look absolutely amazing together!!" Ray said happily. "Oh my Irene, was I this bad when I found out you liked Ryan?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Well you would kind of always push me into him in the halls so he would have to catch me sooooo....." He trailed off. "Hey!! At least you two got together! Oh no....." I trailed off when realization hit me like a brick. Ray made a confused noise.

"You and I were acting really couple~ie and stuff and now I think that he thinks that we are together and.... *Sigh* Great...." I dramatically threw myself face down on the couch. "Aw, sweetie, just tell him that we are brother and sister, then kiss him." Ray suggested.

"Pffffbhptht, great idea, 'hey Dante, Ray and I are just kind or related so lets go make out in a corner, sound good to you?'" I mocked and Ray snorted a laugh. "Ok ok. Just if he asks or anything, just be honest, we are siblings, i'm hella gay, and i'm already happily in love!!" He practically squealed the last part.

"Heh. When you two kissed in the middle of graduation i'm pretty sure everyone freaked out at the exact same time. Oh, and how is Rye-bread?" I asked, using that stupid nickname. "He is doing good, we might adopt a dog. Her name is Charlie and she is such a cute Sheba!!" Ray said, pulling up a picture on his phone of the small pupper.

"Awwww~! Lets play some Halo or something so I don't have to see anymore of your adorable life. Its so cute is disgusting" I muttered, getting two controllers out. "And my roommates don't even really play." I added in, only to get a gasp of pure horror from Ray. "Well how about we make these next few games a little.... Interesting?" He asked slyly. I raised my eyebrow before nodding.

Dante's Pov

"Ok so here's what you need to do to win back Songbird." Laurence said firmly, barging into my room as I sat up in a panic from my sleep. "What?" I rasped out in confusion. "Ok so just hear me out, but what if Songbird is just using Ray as a cover and she want's to make you jealous or something so you can finally make a move or something. Its been forever, lets face it." Laurence rattled off and I threw my blanket over myself.

He responded by ripping the blanket off the bed all together. I just love having my friends as roommates, really. 10/10. I sighed and looked at Laurence rant about some crazy scheme or whatever. 

My phone buzzed and I reached over, Laurence barely pausing. It is a text from Songbird.

S.B- Hey, This May Seem Random But Red Or Blue??

D-Uh, what?

S.B- Just Pick One, But Choose Carefully. This Is A Life Or Death Type Thing, Usual Girl Stuff.

D- Ok, red?

S.B-Thanks

"So Songbird just texted me something kind of weird." I said to Laurence, who stopped mid rant. "Oooooohhhhhhh, what did she say? Is it when should you two go to that new Chinese place? Or maybe the wedding date" He teased.

"Oh my Irene, get out." I groaned while throwing a pillow at him, he dodged it and started giggling before running out. Sigh. I love my roommates, please note all that sarcasm.

D- So what was that about?

S.B- Well You See Ray And I Made A Bet, I Lost, And Now My Wings Are A Cherry Red Now, So There's That....

D- no way, really?

S.B- Yeah, You See We Make Stupid Bets All The Time Whenever We See Each Other, Like This And Later We Are Doing Another Bet Thing. You Should Come With And Be On My Team So I Don't Have To Dye My Hair Neon Pink. I Refuse To Be A Full Out Scarlet Macaw.

D- Sure!! Wait what is it??

S.B- Laser Tag, Be Ready In Like To Meet Us There In Like, Half An Hour. :33

I got up and put on my favorite sweatshirt, thinking about the pro's and con's of going to Laser tag with Songbird and.... Ray. Well Songbird and I are on the same team so there's that, also I can maybe find out more about them.

"Hey i'm going out with Songbird and R-." I started to call out but Laurence cut me off. "DID YOU JUST SAY YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH SONGBIRD?!?! GARROTH! OUR BABY IS GROWING UP!! WOOOOOOO" He screamed throughout the house.

"FOR THE LOVE OF IRENE RAY IS GOING TOO!!" I yelled back, a light blush on my face. "GET HIM OUT OF THE PICTURE THEN!!" Was the only response. Sigh. 

*Time Skip To The Lazer Tag Place*

I waited in front of the place, glancing every dew seconds for Songbird and.... Ray to appear from the corner. I looked down at my phone, waiting for a text or anything. I looked over to see Ray and Songbird turning the corner, Ray gesturing wildly with his hands while he spoke, Songbird just nodding along.

As they came closer, Ray paused his story. "Oh hey Dante, what are you doing here?" He asked. I just shrugged and looked at Songbird. "Well sense he's here now, he can be on my team." She said with a smirk and a shrug.

"No fair! I have no one on my team then!" Ray whined. "Nothing in the bet that says no outside help." Songbird counters. "Fine, whatever you dirty cheater." Ray muttered. "Like you didn't screen look." She rolls her eyes.

"Ok then, lets play." I said loudly, making Ray laugh for some reason. Songbird, Ray and I walked in, I glanced at Songbird's back to see that her wings really are red. It kind of is the same color as my sweatshirt. I like red on her. Red really is her color, why doesn't she wear it more? I remember when she wore my sweatshirt, she looked so small and cute.

A small image of Songbird curled up in my sweatshirt flashed through my mind, a warm feeling grew in my chest. "Alright, ready to play?" Songbird asked me, I nod yes. "So we are red team, Ray is green. Should we stay together or split up?" She asks as we put on our vests, her wings curling around herself so she can actually put it on.

"We should maybe stick together in the beginning then split up to cover more ground." I suggested, getting a nod in response. "Llllllllllllets play!!" Ray yelled before running into the dark, main room, laughing the whole way. Songbird looked at where he ran off with a warm smile. Why doesn't she smile at me like that? I can totally beat Ray in anything!!

"Come on, lets go get him." I growled out while grabbing Songbirds hand, chasing after Ray. Songbird huffed out a laugh while squeezing my hand in.... reassurance? Either way, my eyes darted around, searching for Ray among the pillars and different obstacles scattered around .

"YOLO!!" Someone yelled and Ray jumped out from behind a small pillar, shooting Songbird and I. She laughs it off but I huff in annoyance, shooting Ray right back. Ray yelped before sprinting off again, Songbird and I giving chase. 

"Ray~Ray, come out where ever you are." Songbird cooed when we came to a fork in the obstacles and walls. "Huh, maybe we should split up, I can go left while you go right." I suggested. "Sure, just look around, he will hide anywhere. I remember in high school when he actually got into the rafters to get out of gym class. I had to fly up and get him." Songbird said, a look of longing in her eyes at the memory.

"How in the name of Irene is that even possible?" I asked, only to get a smile and a small shoulder shrug in return. "See you soon." She whispered before darting to the right, leaving me to hunt down Ray on the left side. As I continued through the maze, there seems to be no sign of him. Maybe he went right? Should I go check up on Songbird?

A small blur of purple moved in the corner of my eye, I turn to see Ray aiming his gun at me. I raised my gun and fired off a neon red laser, it hit his vest, which sparked to life with a small buzz to signify a solid hit. He yelped before turning and yet again, Ray started sprinting around a corner. I chased after him, intent on the idea of beating him. What would this even prove again?

As I turned the corner, something crashed right into me with a startled chirp. I put my arms our to stop me from hitting the floor, only to practically pin Songbird under me. Her wide, dark eyes met mine, I could have sworn I heard her breath hitch slightly.

My eyes glanced down at her ruby red lips. I wonder if there as soft as they look. I looked back into her eyes, she still seems slightly shocked. The smell of roses and vanilla is intoxicating as I moved slightly closer and-

"AWWWWWW!!! Lovely little Songbird has turned into a Lovebird, how cute!!" Ray squealed. I looked up from Songbird to see him clutching his heart and staring down at us. Songbird rolled her eyes before aiming her gun up to shoot Ray in the chest with a neon beam. "Shut up Ray~Ray."

"Hey no fair!" He whined out and I rolled my eyes. "But you're not on the floor right now so...." I trailed off, only to get a raised eyebrow in return. "Then get off S.B so I can win this game." He scoffed. "Uh, excuse me? We are definitely winning, I think?" She questioned, no one is really keeping score so far.

I slowly got up, careful not to disturb Songbird. Once up, I offered my hand down to her. She took it and I pulled her up, dusting herself off before turning to Ray. "Ready to finish the game?" Songbird asked, Ray nodded before shooting me in the chest.

*Time Skip*

"Its pretty much over Ray-Ray, just give up." Songbird sighed. "Fiiiiiiiine, just to see if I one or not." Ray said, walking towards us. "I'm pretty sure we won." I said, Songbird nodding along. Well lets go check the scores. And if I win both of you have to dye your hair." Ray smiled.

"W-wait what!?" I questioned, Songbird shook her head no. " To be fair, Dante never agreed to the bet so he doesn't need to." She chirped, my smile grew. That's right Ray. My girl sticking up for me. WAIT DID I JUST THINK THAT-

"-te? You ok? You just kind of zoned out there." Songbirds calming voice asked out, concern mixed with confusion. "OH, uh, i'm fine! I just kind of got lost in thought there. SO who won?" I try to lead the conversation away.

"Ray ran ahead to go check, come on, lets go." She said while grabbing my hand, gently pulling me along. this is like the second , third?, time we held hands today.... My thoughts were cut off by a whine of protest before I could think about anything else.

"You guys won by two points. Do you know how long Micheal and Gavin win hold this against me? Not the losing thing, the dying my hair pink." Ray all but cried out. "Poor baby, my wings are slowly going to fade into a pink so whatever." Songbird tried to comfort.

"Pf, whatever. I'm talking about the real important one here." Ray chilled. excUSE YOU?? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!? "Yep, me." Songbird shot back with an over dramatic wink. "Then what about me?" I asked, Ray and Songbird looked at me.

"Well it depends if you can beat me in any video game, your choice." Ray answered with a challenging tone. "Fine, we could go back to my house or Songbirds." I said, a cocky smirk on my lips. "We can play at my house." Songbird offered with an eye roll.

*Time Skip :33*

Songbirds Pov.

Really Ray-Ray, do you really need to make stupid challenges. Besides, I know Dante will lose, hey, i'm not being mean, i'm being honest. Ray and I were slight outcasts so we would always play video games instead of going out. Why am I thinking or, well, explaining this in my head? Wait, wot?

I opened the door to my house, Ray and Dante trailing behind me. As soon as I opened the door, something flew right towards me. I chirped and ducked, only for the thing to hit Ray in the chest. A blinding flash and the sound of shattering glass is all around us, one thing went through my mind before I blacked out. 

I just love living with a witch roommate.


	14. Wait, Who's Who?? Wait What!? WOT??

Songbird's Pov

The sky looks really pretty today. I groaned in pain as a splitting headache throbbed behind my eyes. "My wings are gonna hurt for days." I moaned out, but froze at the sound of my voice. "Wait what? That's me?" Dante questioned next to me. 

I looked over to see Dante and? Me? Laying down on the ground. I slowly sat up and looked down. "MY IRENE I'M RAY!!" I screamed, causing another spike of pain to go in between my eyes. "Shut up." Someone said. Was that my voice?

"Ohhhhh no, I didn't mean for that to hit anyone." A worried voice muttered above us. I looked up to see Lucinda glancing between the three of us. "So don't freak out, but you guys got hit with a potion that made you switch bodies." She said hurriedly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T FREAK OUT?? I JUST MET DANTE LIKE YESTERDAY AND NOW I'M IN HIS BODY?!" Dante(?) roared at the witch. "Huh, so that means I have wings now?" Songb- I asked. "OK so Songbird is in Rays body, Ray in Dante's, and Dante in Songbird's. See? Simple enough." Lucinda finished.

"yeah so simple, I don't have my wings and I'M IN RAYS BODY" I growled while standing up. Dan- Ray is standing up while Dante is just laying down still. "Ok Dante get up, you might have some problems standing so be careful. If you break one of my wings I will push Ray down a staircase." I threatened, getting a noise of anger from Ray.

Dante sighed and started to get up, tilting and swaying from the weight of the wings. "H-how do you stand with these?" He asked while flailing my arms around, trying to stay balanced. "Just lean forward? I just kind of ignored it after a while." I offered with a shrug.

"OH WAIT I HAVE WINGS NOW!! I CAN FLY!!" Dante cried joyously. "Yeah bu-" I started but he opened my wings and started to flap them. Once he was a few feet in the air, he jerked his wings left suddenly.

My body crashed to the ground with a 'thump' "Ray stop me!" I started at Dante, I mean Ray. The real Dante groaned in pain on the ground. "I think I turned too fast." He muttered. "Well duh! The first time she tried to fly she broke her arm!" Ray laughed out.

"Really?" Dante asked in shock. "Yeah, do you think I was a perfect flyer when I was five?" I snapped. "Ok ok, jeez." Dante muttered as he dusted off my jeans. "So now what?" Ray asked. "The potion should wear off in a couple of hours, so have fun with.... This?" Lucinda trailed off before dashing back to her room.

I glanced over at myself, no, Dante, to see all of my feathers out of place. "How did you manage to mess up every one of Songbird's feathers within the five minutes you were in her body. No wait, no- that sounds wrong." 

"RAY!!" I squealed, a dark blush running across my(?) face. I looked over to see Dante with a blush as dark as mine. "Whatever, lets go inside and play video games." He just shrugged before walking into my house. 

"Do you see what I live with." I said to Dante, who just nodded along. I sighed and trotted after Ray, feeling rather weird about the lack of wings. Dante kept his one of his hands on the wall, trying to keep balance.

I sat down on the couch, Dante- RAY, sitting down next to me and Dante sitting down next to Ray. "So now what?" Ray asked after a pause. "Wanna play video games?" I suggested. Ray immediately perked up. Dawww, Dante looks adorable. Wait isn't that my brother though? Wait wot??

We all picked up controllers and start to play Halo Reach. As soon as the level Nightfall started, Cadenza ran down the stairs. "OH SONGBIRD I NEED HELP RIGHT NOW LETS GO!!" She yelled while grabbing Dante- my?- wrist before running out.

"W-wait i'm not-" Dante started but Cadenza cut him off. "Oh no no no, I need your help right now. I just need you to act like you are interested in this guy." She explained. "WAIT WHAT?!" Dante yelled, trying to pull his wrist from Cadenza's hands.

"Don't fight her on this 'Songbird'" I laughed out. "B-but, was going to go out with Ray and Song- I mean Dante." He finally escaped before hiding behind Ray. "Fine but you owe me." Cadenza huffed out.

"Aw whats the matter Dante? Didn't want to go on a daaaaaate?" I wiggled my eyebrows. "Wait would I be going on the date or would you?" Dante asked. "Why don't you both date?" Ray muttered, playing on my D.S- WAIT WHEN DID HE GET THAT??

"Oh hey S.B, should we paint Dante's nails? I feel like a hot pink would clash nicely with the blue hair." Ray, staring at his, Dante's?, nails. "Oh yes, I have some in my room." I cooed, standing up. "Oh no, you are not allowed to paint my nails." Dante growled, narrowing his eyes at us.

Ray and I got up at the same time before darting up the stairs to my room, giggling the whole time. "NO-WAIT!!" Dante yelled with a loud crash downstairs. "Poor thing doesn't know how to work his wings." Ray chuckled as I got out purple and neon pink nail polish.

Ray was giggling as I painted Dante's nails, adding a few coats to make sure it was really bright. "OH so pretty~" I whispered in a dramatic voice, causing both of us to giggle again. As soon as I finished the last nail, my door slammed open, showing Dante (Me? My Irene this is still so confusing)

"What took you so long?" I chirped, Ray is starting to blow on his nails. "How do you get anywhere with there?" He said, gesturing wildly to my wings. ".....Walk?" Was the only suggestion.

"Gee thanks, what would I do without you?" He sassed back, voice dripping in sarcasm. "Be super lonely because you have no life?" Ray pipped up. "Oh dang, you gonna take that Dante?" I gasped. Dante just frowned.

"Did.... Did you really paint my nails?" He whispered out. Ray just held up his hands, revealing the pink paint sparkling in the light. "Awwww, come on." He whined. I rolled my eyes and scooted over and patted the empty spot on my bed.

Dante stumbled over and plumped down beside me. I started to paint Rays, my?, nails purple. "Hey Ray can you do my other hand when your done?" I asked, getting a "mmhm" In return. I handed him the bottle and held out my un-painted hand"Dante what color do you want?" I chirped. He looks so confused Irene bless him.

"Uh, pink?" ok "Here open this." I ordered, handing him the pink bottle, the cap firmly stuck. I gently placed my- I mean, Dante's hand down on my lap, spreading the paint in careful strokes. 

"Hey Songbird have you seen Dante? I think Lucinda said-" Someone froze, I looked up to see Garroth and Laurence standing in my doorway, shocked looks on their faces.

"....Wanna get your nails painted?" Ray broke through the silence, but to them it seems like Dante. Laurence burst out laughing while Garroth just looked so confused. "Does that mean yes?" I asked, getting another bout of laughter from Laurence.

"Oh come on in Garroth, you too Laurence." Dante stood up and dragged them inside, Laurence is still laughing. "Well Ray, I feel like a nice green for Laurence and a blue for Garroth." Dante chirped out. 

"Oh yes, I bet Aphmau will just love your nails like this." I chattered, trying to keep a strait face. "Songbird go get the green and blue's, Dante, you start painting Garroth's nails." I ordered. Dant- I mean Ray grabbed Garroth and grabbed the nail polish, gently starting to paint.

Dante handed me the green polish and I held my hand out for Laurence's with an expecting look. He slowly held his hand up as I uncapped the polish. "So Laurence let me tell you." I started in a gossiping tone. 

"I bet that Aaron is going to have Aphmau under lock and key by, S.B what do you think?" I asked Dante, but to them it seems like me. "Oh queen let me tell you, I think a few months tops. TOPS. It all depends when Aaron stops being all tense." He sassed.

"W-wait what's going on?" Garroth stuttered out. "Well lets be honest here, the only way anyone would notice you is with your nails painted. Your clothes are SO last season." Ray gestured wildly with his hands, nearly splattering the paint on me.

"You need this more than anyone right now. Even Dante's nails look better than yours." Dante grumbled at Garroth. "Woah, woah lets just-." Laurence started but my door slamming open cut off all noise.

"So I made a potion to fix you guys up. Just hold still and hopefully this should work." Lucinda rattled off, holding a potion in one hand and her phone in the other. She threw the potion at everyone and a blinding light filled the room.

I shielded my eyes with my arms as a familiar weight appeared on my back. The light slowly faded and I looked around to see everyone else blinking, staring at each other. "....Everyone in their bodies?" I questioned.

Ray, or Dante, looked down. "Yep, everything seems good and my nails look amazing in this purple." Ray checked off. "Dante?" 

"Uh, yeah? Everything seems to be good." He shrugged. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF IRENE IS GOING ON HERE?!?" Laurence yelped. "Oh yeah, we switched bodies." Ray smiled. "I was in Songbird's body, Songbird in Ray's, and Ray in mine. Pretty simple." Dante explained.

"Then.... Then why did you paint my nails?" Garroth questioned, looking down at his now sea foam blue nails. "You look amazing?" I offered. "I-I need to lie down I think." Laurence muttered, slowly laying down on my bed.


	15. A Lullaby In A One Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bIZN40MmNp4

Dante's Pov.

I lay down at night, thinking about today's events. I was a girl today.... The girl I have a crush on and she painted my nails. I thought, staring at my pink nails. To be fair they probably could have done MUCH worse.

In my blankets somewhere, my phone vibrated. "Ehhhh, where are you?" I lazily searched, until a loud CRASH echoed through my dark room. "There it is." I commented, picking it up to see a text from Songbird.

I opened it to see a video of.... Songbird? I pressed play to see the person taking the video clearly hidden around the corner of her bedroom.

(Play The Song Above My Loves)

Gentle guitar strumming filled the air before Songbirds voice was added in.

S.B- We Broke Everything That Was Right, We Both Enjoyed A Good Fight. And We Solved.... All The Holes We Had To Breath To Make The Other One Leave.

S.B- And I Loved The Way You Looked At Me. And I Miss, The Way You Made Me Feel When We Were Alone. When We Were Alone.

The person taking the video, probably Ray, slowly creeped closer to her open bedroom door. Songbird was revealed on her bed, playing her guitar with half lidded eyes, staring down at the instrument. My heart beat faster at how beautiful her voice is, how calm she looks.

S.B- And I'll Shiver Like I Used To. And I'll Leave Him Just For You. 

S.B-And I'll Shiver like I used To, Just For Yoooouuuu. 

S.B- And We Stole Every Moment We Had To Make The Other One Feel Bad. And We Hoped That We Could Be What We Knew We'd Never Turn Out To Be Real.

S.B- And I Loved The Way You Looked At Me, And I Miss The Way You Made Me Feel When We Were Alone. When We Were Alone....

S.B- And Shiiiiver Like I Used Too. 

S.B- And I'll Leave Him Just For You. And I'll Shiiiiver Like I Used Too. Just For Yoooooouuuuuu....

S.B- And If We Turn Back Time, Could We Learn To Live Right? 

S.B- And If We Turn Back Time, Could We Learn To Live Right?

S.B- And If We Turn Back Time, Could We Learn To Live Right? And If We Turn Back Time, Could We Learn....

S.B- And I'll Shiiiiver Like I Used To, And I'll Leave Him Just For You. And I'll Shiiiiver Like I Used To, Just For Yooooouuuuuu. Like I Uuuused To....

The strumming slowly faded out and Ray coughed slightly, alliterating Songbird of him. "Oh hey Ray-Ray." Songbird said. She sounds.... Sad?

"Who you singing about??" Ray asks like a little kid. "Bae." She replied, rolling her eyes. The video cut out, leaving me to my thoughts in the dark. 

I sighed deeply, wondering who she could be singing about. I grabbed my headphones from my table and plugged them in, replaying the video. I slowly fell asleep to Songbird's voice. Heh, maybe she's singing for me....

 

*Hello My Loves!! This Is Just Kind Of An Idea I Had, If You Want Me To Do Any One Shots Or Suggestions, Just Comment Below!! See You Later!!*


	16. Snowball Fights With Your Bro's

Dante's Pov.

I blinked awake. No sounds of destruction, no yelling, no whining over Aphmau. Are the guys taking the day off?? I walked out to see them both on the couch, playing on their phones. "Oh look, its snowing!" I exclaimed, staring at the white powder in amazement.

"Really?" Laurence muttered, barely listening. "Ah this is amazing!! I've always loved the snow during the winter. Zane, Vylad and I used to play in the snow back in O'Kasis when we were kids." Garroth said, a look of wonder in his eyes.

"You mean Zane had a soul once?" Laurence chuckled. "Yeah, uhm but...." Garroth trailed off. "Oh that explains a lot." Laurence rolled his eyes. "Hey Zane had fun in snow fights! He just didn't like it when he got hit with snow." Garroth defended.

Suddenly Aphmau and Katelyn ran out of their house, it seems like Katelyn is chasing her. "Hey look! Aphmau is outside in the snow being chased by Katelyn!" I pointed out the window. "Nice try Dante." Laurence said, huffing out a sigh.

"No seriously! She's outside being chased by Katelyn with no coat on!" I whined. "whatever." Garroth said without interest.

"Now Katelyn has Aphmau pinned to the ground. And it looks like she's yelling at her.... 'If you ever sing that song to me again, I will eat all of your food in the fridge'" I read her lips, the threat seeming to make Aph terrified.

"You really have quite the imagination there Dante." Laurence drawled out. "Oh, now Katelyn is making Aphmau kiss Aaron." I lied out. "WHAT?!" Both Laurence and Garroth yelled at the same time.

They scrambled to the window, pressing their faces to the glass to see Aphmau and Katelyn walking back inside. "See, I didn't lie." I laughed out. "Oh ha ha Dante. Oh look, here comes Songbird and her boyfriend Ray." Laurence growled out.

I turned to see Songbird and Ray walking out of her house. Songbird is in a red winter jacket and matching snow boots with a black beanie on her head along with her usual jeans, her wings hidden away. Ray seems to be absolutely freezing, even if he seems to be wearing three sweatshirts, gloves, and a hat.

"Whatever, I don't even think they're dating." I grumbled out, nearly growling when Ray slipped on ice, dragging Songbird down with him. They seem to be laughing together. Songbird got up and offered her hand down to Ray, who gladly accepted.

Songbird was pulling Ray up but suddenly he brought his other hand to throw a handful of snow on her face. She dropped Ray and brought up a hand to swipe away the snow, revealing a scrunched up nose. She then started to kick snow on a still laughing Ray.

"Anyways, lets go outside and have a snowball fight!!" Laurence cheered, practically running outside. As soon as he opened the door, a blast of frigid air hit all three of us. "Nope, never mind. Let me get a scarf or something." He muttered, closing the door.

As soon as we got on all of our winter gear, we went outside. Katelyn and Aphmau are standing in front of two, practically identical, snowmen. Garroth crouched down and grabbed a handful of snow, pressing it tightly into a snowball.

Laurence giggled and I nodded. Garroth threw the snow ball and it hit Aphmau right on her head. She squawked and looked around, Katelyn started to laugh. Aphmau saw us and immediately started to build up her own snow walls, Laurence and I are making our own.

"You will never win this snow fight!!" Garroth yelled, throwing more snowballs. "Just give up!!" Laurence chimed in. Aphmau and Katelyn are whispering to each other, suddenly Aphmau threw a snowball.... Down the street??

Everyone watch as it sailed and hit Zane right in his eye. "WHO DID THAT?!" Zane roared. "It was them. they did it. Garroth and Laurence, Dante too. Not me and Katelyn. Them three, they did it." Aphmau rattled off.

"Oh no...." Garroth muttered under his breath. "My time for vengeance has come Garroth!!" Zane cried as he picked up snow and started to run towards us. Oh my Irene help us.

 

Songbird's Pov 

"C-can we g-go back i-inside y-yet?" Ray asked through chattering teeth. "Oh poor little Texas baby doesn't like the cold?" I cooed like he's a little kid. "Y-YEAH!! I'm u-used to c-complaining a-about the heat, n-not the c-cold." He chittered.

"Fine, how about we go get a hot chocolate? I know this great cafe." I tempted. "Ok, lets h-hurry up." Ray said, wiping snow off of his glasses. I started down the street, Ray trailing after me. We past Aphmau's house, however, a loud yelp made me froze.

I turn around to see snow falling from Ray's back, a startled look on his face. I started to laugh as he looked around, seeing a mop of blue hair and eyes peeping out from a snow wall in Dante, Laurence, and Garroth's lawn.

"Oh no he didn't. I am so going over there, I am going to beat up your boyfriend with snow." Ray muttered to me while picking up an armful of snow. My laughter faded in to giggles. Wait what? did he say about boyfriend? 

Dante's eyes widened when he saw Ray walking over, ducking his head back behind the snow wall. Ray marched behind it and a loud 'N-NO WAIT DON'T' was screamed. Ray then jumped over the wall, yelling "Parkore!!" as he was vaulted.

Dante stomped around the corner of the snow wall, large mounds of snow falling from his hair. Oh my Irene. Ray started laughing as he hid behind me, giggling as Dante paused in front of me. "Hey Songbird, have you seen Ray around here?" Dante said his name with venom. 

"Can't say that I have. Oh well, we were going to go get hot coco but because he's not here...." I trailed of, Ray gasping in horror behind me. Dante's eyes lit up. "Oh what a shame indeed, and I think I heard something behind you?"

Dante started to gather snow. "You know what? I think you're right." I added on, a wide smile on my face. "I mean, I really doubt it was Ray or anyone. It could even be the hawk from before." Dante slyly said, slowly walking towards Ray, causing my to giggle slightly.

"Songbird save me." Was the only thing whispered from Ray as Dante dumped armful's of snow on him, causing Dante and I to laugh. "I-I did a-absolutely n-nothing wrong you monster. Songbird, a-as your big b-brother I forbid y-you to hang o-out with Dante any m-more." Ray growled with chattering teeth.

"Oh shut up you big baby. Lets go get coco, yeah?" 

*Time Skip*

Dante's Pov.

I watched as Songbird and Ray turned the corner and down the other street, leaving me alone on the sidewalk. Ray.... Is.. her.... brother? Do I have chance??


	17. Cats And Sleepy Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRPyoPGO2vo

Songbird's Pov.

"You have to go back already?" I whined out, watching Ray pack up his clothes. "Well duh! I been her for three days! I already have plans for the next few days, and no I can't skip because its business." Ray crossed his arms.

"Ray, you are a streamer! I'm sure your subs can chill for another day." I pouted. "I promised them a stream, sorry S.B" Ray comforted. " I know, its just that I never get to see my big bro." I sighed out.

"I know.... And next time you need to visit, maybe during the holidays?" Ray trailed off. "I would but I already have plans with my friends, but I will randomly show up at your house like you did to me." I punched his arm. "I have to go now, my Ubers here." Ray said, pulling me into a hug. 

"Ok, text me when you land and i'll miss you." I muttered into his shoulder. "I'll miss you too, love you." Ray said, parting and heading for the door. "Stop being so sappy!!" I shouted after him, hearing his laugh ring around me.

S.B- Fly Safe You Loser

R-i sHOULD bE sAYING tHAT tO yOU yA nERD, aND gO aFTER tHAT bLUE hAIR dUDE.

S.B- I Lied, I Won't Miss You Now.

R- gO fOR iT!! wHATS tHE wORST tHAT cAN hAPPEN!! 

S.B- Pffphhbthbh, Don't Say That Because I Will Start Thinking About All Of The Worst Things. At Least You Have Ryan~ And Tell Him I Said 'Hi' :33

R- sURE, wHATEVER

 

I placed my phone down. What now? I could play video games, read a book, read fan fiction, uh. Bother the guys? Actually a winter fly doesn't sound half bad. I might freeze to death but Yolo.

I grabbed my black beanie and red coat, now with newly added wing holes thanks to Cadenza. I stepped out of the house to be greeted by a small purple cat in a sweater. "M-Meow?" "Uh, you good little one? Seems kind of cold to be out here." I said, scooping it up in my arms.

"I can grab you some food and water. Maybe Lucinda would be better with pets?" I said aloud. "Meow. Meow merp purr!!" The cat chirped. I placed it down on the couch before walking into the kitchen to get left over chicken and a bowl of water. 

I placed the water and chicken on the ground by the couch, the cat jumped down and started to drink the water. Huh, a purple cat. Aphmau would love this. "Hey Lucinda!! I need help!!" I called up the stairs. "With what!" Was called down.

"Some cat? It was outside in the snow, pretty mean of whoever put it out." I chirped up. There was the sounds of rustling and a loud thump, accompanied by a groan. "....Did you fall out of bed again?" I asked, getting a louder groan in reply.

My phone vibrated, the cat poofed its fur in surprise. It was a text from Dante.

D- SONGBIRD!! HAVE YOU SEEN MUFFINS AROUND?! GARROTH AND LAURENCE ARE SEARCHING EVERYWHERE!!

S.B- What?? Like The Baked Goods? 

D-No!! a purple cat wearing a sweater!!

S.B- Oh Yeah, Its Chilling At My House, Eating To Its Hearts Content. And Really Dante? 'Muffins'. I'm Disappointed, 0/10. Actually, -1/10

D- its a good name!

S.B- Suuuuure, Whatever You Say. I'll Bring The Cat Over Soon, I Refuse To Call It 'Muffins'

D- then call her Whiskers or something

S.B- I Revoke Your Ability To Name Things. See You Soon.

D- you cant do that! also Muffins broke my window, there's glass everywhere.

S.B- Pfff, This Cat Is Crazy

 

"Merp meow? Meow mew meow." The cat cried. "Sorry, I don't understand you. Maybe if you were a bird?" I shrugged my shoulders. I grabbed 'Muffins' and headed outside. My Irene its a terrible name.

The closer I got to the guys house, the more 'Muffins' started to freak out, squirming to get out of my arms and yowling. "Hey its ok." I tried to calm her, getting more terrified meows. I kicked the door a few times, trying to make sure she doesn't wiggle away.

Dante opened the door, just in time for him to see 'Muffins' claw my hand. I dropped her with a yelp at the sudden pain. I looked down to see a long cut across the palm of my hand. "Well that sucks, but maybe Laurence can finally beat me in Halo." I laughed out, blood staining the snow red.

"My Irene! Songbird are you ok?!" Dante asked, concern dancing in his eyes. "I've had worse but can I have a band-aid?" I asked. "O-of course, come in!" He ushered me inside. "This is quite the CAT-astrophe, isn't it?" Dante froze and glared at me.

"Are you really going to start with puns after you got scratched?" He sighed out. "Ok, fine." I rolled my eyes. He placed my hand over the bathroom sink and got first aid stuff from the closet.

"So this cat broke your window and messed up my hand? Whats wrong with it?" I muttered out. "I don't know. Maybe it heard your cat puns." Dante deadpanned. "I was just kitten around." I smiled, making Dante groan.

"That was PAWsitively awful." he shot back. "I think it was PURRfect pun." I chuckled. "Ok this might sting a little bit." he warned, dipping a cotton ball in Hydrogen peroxide. "Alright, go ahead." I nodded. A sharp stinging pain bloomed on my hand. Alright. Everything is great. Really.

After a few more seconds, Dante wrapped a large band-aid across my hand. "Thanks Dante!!" I beamed. "No problem, want to watch terrible movies?" He asked. "How terrible, so bad its ironically good?" I questioned. "But of course." He smiled.

We walked over to the couch, Dante pulled up 'Sharknado' on Netflix. "This is like the worst movie in the world, hands down." I groaned. "Would you prefer 'Sharknado', 'Sharknado 2', or 'Sharknado 3'?" Dante wiggled his eyebrows.

"You are the worst." I laughed out.

 

*TWO TERRIBLE MOVIE TIME SKIP :33*

 

I yawned as even more terrible, terrible sharks appeared. Do the sharks get recycled back up or do they just get every fake shark in the ocean? I turned to ask Dante, but to my surprise, he is asleep. Huh, we were just making fun of the movie a few minutes ago.

I stood up and walked over to Dante's room, opening the door to find snow falling into his room through a broken window. I rolled my eyes before gathering his blankets and pillows in my arms, closing the door behind me.

I draped a blanket over Dante's body, he curled up more into the fabric. I sat down and continued to watch the movie, not noticing Dante sitting up, only to flop down on my lap. A blush crept up my face. I tried to ignore him, paying attention to the movie and gently running my fingers through his hair.

WAIT WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?? I lifted up my hand away from him, getting a high pitched whine in return. Dante's hand sluggishly grabbed mine and placed it on his head. I huffed out a laugh and rolled my eyes.

A few more minutes later, he started to toss and turn in his sleep, randomly muttering words. "s-stop, stay a-away." He flinched away from some invisible phantom. Oh my Irene, is he having a nightmare?! Uh, uh.... What was that song that I would sing to Ray?? Um, OH YEAH!!

 

Dream Dante's Pov

I am running away from something chasing me. Whats chasing me? Oh my Irene I need to run, I need to escape I need to get away from it. RUN!! WHAT IS IT?? I looked behind me only to see darkness. There is only darkness around me, slowly suffocating me.

*PLAY SONG ABOVE :33*

Quiet humming drowned out my rapid heartbeat and I slowed down. H-humming? It sounds like.... Songbird?

S.B- If You Be My Star, I'll Be Your Sky. You Can Hide Underneath Me And Come Out At Night. 

S.B- When I Turn Jet Black And You Show Off Your Light, I Live To Let You Shine. I Live To Let You Shine. 

A far away light glowed in the darkness, warmth surrounding it. W-What is that? I walked forward, closer and closer. The singing getting louder.

S.B- But You Can Sky Rocket Away From Me, And Never Come Back If You Find Another Galaxy. Far From Here With More Room To Fly.

I ran towards the figure of light, seeing a door. The music seems to be the loudest behind it. I opened it only to be blinded by a pure white light.

S.B- Just Leave Me Your Stardust To Remember You By....

I blinked away the splotches in my vision, finding myself on a wooden boat in the middle of the ocean. Songbird is standing in a short, flowing white dress. She turned to me with a wide smile. She offered me her hand, taking it she came closer, placing her other hand on my shoulder. We started to sway to her song.

S.B- If You Be My Boat, I'll Be Your Sea. A Depth Of Pure Blue Just To Probe Curiosity. Ebbing And Flowing And Pushed By A Breeze. 

We slowly danced. I closed my eyes and listened, enjoying the warmth, the light. Her.

S.B- I Live To Make You Free. I Live To Make You Free....

S.B- But You Can Set Sail To The West If You Want To.

S.B- And Pass The Horizon Til I Cant Even See You. Far From Here, Where The Beaches Are Wide. Just Leave Me Your Wake To Remember You By.

Why would I want to leave if you're here? How stupid would I have to be??

The ship and ocean slowly faded away until we are dancing alone in the darkness, every step and twirl we make creates a new patch of stars. Slowly the darkness is twinkling happily with thousands of stars.

S.B- If You Be My Star, I'll Be Your Sky. You Can Hide Underneath Me And Come Out At Night.

S.B- When I Turn Jet Black And You Show Off Your Light, I Live To Make You Shine. I Live To Make You Shine....

S.B- But You Can Sky Rocket Away From Me, And Never Come Back If You Find Another Galaxy. Far From Here With More Room To Fly. Just Leave Me Your Stardust To Remember You By. 

But I don't want to leave. The galaxy we made together is beautiful. Please don't leave. Please.

S.B- Stardust To Remember You By....

The humming slowly faded to a stop and I looked around to see what we made. The darkness is filled with dark blues and stars, creating new constellations as they shift to reveal different pictures. The stars form us dancing in our own world.

I looked down at Songbird to see her looking up at me through her lashes before she mouthed three more words. Only three words that I really want to hear from her.

I Love You.


	18. Chapter 18: Bad Nights And Christmas Lights

Wow!! Now I Can't Just Stop Thinking About Two Smol's Helping Each Other Through Nightmares! Sorry I Haven't Really Been Uploading, But Whatever!! The New Chapter Is Here Now!! ALSO!! Please, Please, PLEASE!! Give Me Any Prompts Or One Shots You May Have, It Gives Me Inspiration To Write! Ω

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream Songbird's Pov

"Huh, where am I?" I asked as I walked through a room? I don't know, its dark. A familiar purple sweatshirt came into view. "Ray? What are you doing here?" I asked him, he turned to look at me with a sneer. "R-Ray?"

"Oh, its you." He snarled and I flinched back. "Ray what's wrong?" I asked cautiously, taking a few step closer to him. "SHUT UP!! My Irene, you're so annoying- I wonder why I let you be adopted with me. Clearly they only wanted me, but noooooo, little bird needs to come with too." He scoffed. I opened my mouth but he continued.

"Who had to let you be adopted with me? Do you know how many people wanted a normal child? Not some Freak? " No- he doesn't mean it, right?

"R-ray, you don't mean that." I curled my wings around me slightly. "Why wouldn't I?! Who had to protect you in the orphanage? I should have just let them pluck your feathers. Whatever, don't try to talk to me again you failure." Each yelled word cut like a knife.

"Ray wait!" I yelled as he faded into the shadows, I tried to follow him but I can't move. Silent tears dripped down my cheeks as I watched the spot where he vanished, waiting for him to return.

Something behind me pushed me down, I tucked my wings flat against my body, trying to seem smaller. "Oh great, she's here." was hissed out. I looked up to see Garrence, Laurence, Dante, Aphmau, Nicole, Lucinda, Kawaii~Chan, Katelyn, and Cadenza all standing over me.

"Just ignore it maybe it will finally get the hint and fly away." Aphmau growled to Laurence, who nodded. "Guys, w-whats going on?" I asked, I even sounded pathetic to myself. "Lets go, hopefully it will finally stay away." Lucinda said while turning to walk away into the shadows like Ray.

Everyone followed until it was just Dante and I, large tears hitting the ground with a plink was the only sound. He crouched down next to me and placed his hand on my right wind. "D-Dant-" I started but a gasp of pain stopped me as he ripped out a handful of feathers before leaving, laughing the whole way.

I should have never gotten close to anyone. You know the story of Icarus you stupid bird, fly to close to the sun and you lose you feathers. A lone voice echoed around me. I started to weep.

Dante's Pov.

I opened my eyes. why did I wake up?? Its still dark and, wait what? I felt something drip on my cheek, looking up I saw Songbird with tears tracks running down her cheeks. W-what's happening? Did I do something? Oh my Irene why is she crying?!?!

"S-Songbird, whats wrong?" I sat up, trying to figure out whY IS SHE CRYING?? IS SHE HURT? WHAT DID I DO?? She curled up into herself, quiet sniffles filled the room, my heart broke at the sound. Wait, is she having a nightmare?

"Shhhh, its ok." I tried, getting a muffled, broken sob in return. "Songbird please, its going to be ok." I whispered, rubbing soothing circles at the base of her wings. "Please stop crying Songbird, since you've been around, I have been smiling a lot more than I used too. Please, it breaks my heart to see you like this." I pulled her into a tight hug.

Slowly, the tears stopped and her breathing evened out. I smiled shakily, still feeling the pain of seeing her cry. You're way over your head Dante, just admit it, you are totally in love. You love it when she laughs, hate it when she's upset or getting just a liiiitle too close to random guys, or vice versa. Wow, i'm screwed.

I continued to draw random patters in Songbirds feathers, a circle, a heart, an infinity symbol, and a Xbox controller. "What do you think will happen in the future?" I asked, the only noise is a snowy gust of wind echoing around outside and Songbirds quiet breathing. I didn't even realize that sleep was slowly taking hold....

*The Next Morning* 

I yawned and stretched, nearly falling off the couch in the process. Wait, where is Songbird? I looked around, nothing, as if she was never there to begin with. Weird. 

"Hey Daaaaaaaanteee~" Laurence's voice cooed. Oh No. "What do you want Laurence?" I huffed out. I swear if he mentions Songbird.... "Oh nothing, its just that-" He started but I stopped him

"Yeah yeah, I know. Songbird and I were together all night and yada yada yada." I rolled my eyes. "Wah-wait what? Songbird was here last night?!" Laurence exclaimed. Oh no. Oh PLEASE no.

"MY BOY INVITED HIS LITTLE GIRLFRIEND OVER AND THEY HAD A DATE NIGHT AND I BET YOU TWO KISSED AND GIVE ME ALL THE DETAILS!!" I squealed, jumping up and down. He acts more like of a girl than Songbird.

"THERE ARE NO DETAILS!!" I threw my hands up in the air. "Suuuuuuure." He wiggled his eyebrows before continuing. " but anyways, we need to decorate the house! There is some contest or something and we need to win." He slammed his fist against his open palm.

"That's it? No crazy Aphmau plans or anything?" I raised one eyebrow. "Pffpbth, noo. Its just that she will be so impressed by our skills she will-" "Yep i'm done." I cut him off with a fake sigh. "Anyways- Garroth is getting down all the lights and stuff from the attic, lets go." He said, pulling me along. Sigh

Songbird's Pov.

"Hurry up S.B!! Remember i'm bribing you with hot chocolate!!" Cadenza called up to me as I stuck blue Christmas lights on the gutters. "It better be good!! My wings are freezing off!!" I yelled back, the powerful flaps making the snow on the roof flutter down onto me.

As I strung up the last of the lights, I looked down to see Cadenza putting giant red bows on the door. "Hey I found more lights if you want them." Lucinda said while walking out of the door, knocking down the bows in the process.

"Lucinda!!" Cadenza cried and I snorted. "Put them down, I might put some in the tree's." I shrugged my shoulders. Or put them in my room, either or. "Alright, inside is all decorated and everything. I'll be inside." Lucinda yawned out.

I carefully flew down to see the box of tangled red lights. sigh. "Any idea's for these?" I asked Cadenza, who shrugged. I quickly untangled them before flying back up to the roof, laying two strips of lights down parallel to each other. 

"Go get the fake reindeer from the garage!" I yelled down at Cadenza, who nodded and ran to get them. Santa runway? Sure, or I might just go out for a midnight fly and use this as an airport landing strip or something. 

"Hey! Its down here but i'm going to go inside! Its cold!" Was shouted against the icy wind. I made a noise of agreement but it fell on deaf ears. I swooped down and grabbed the plastic reindeer one at a time, placing the gently before landing in the cleared driveway. I turned to look at our work. Alright.

"Hmmm, I give it a seven out of ten." Was said behind me, I turned to see Zane with a clip board. What? "What?" I asked. "Well for the decorating contest of course." He chilled. "Alright, welp, bye." I gave a short wave before walking into the house. Weird.

"Here's you coco, Songbird." Lucinda handed it to me while I walked by. I made a noise of thanks with a small smile. I trudged up to my room and placed the coco on my night stand. I sat on my bed and thought about the dream from last night.

I curled around myself slightly as I thought about the pain, emotional and physical. It seemed so real, I could feel the feathers being plucked. When the dream thankfully passed, I woke up to be in Dante's arms. 

I sighed and covered my face with my wing, hearing a small crash moments later. Just LOVE having giant wings that sometimes have a mind of their own. And I really wanted that Coco. Wait.... wasn't that my favorite cat mug? Dang


	19. Chapter 19: Mistletoe Mishaps

Wow, Don't You JUST Love Writers Block?? Heh, Me Too!! :DD

 

Dante's Pov.

I slowly crept back inside from getting the mail, Garroth and Laurence are still talking about that stupid cat 'Sprinkles'. "What are you up to Dante?" Laurence asked me, looking up from his book. Oh no, don't let them find out.

"Oh- uh, me? Oh noooothing, just going to, uhm? Head to my room and turn in for the night?" Smooth Dante, smooth. "Its three p.m." Laurence said, suspicion creeping into his voice. So dang smooth.

"Yeaaah, i-i'm just uhh, not feeling to well today. Got a bad cold from the snow coming in from my room from the broken window and everything." I smiled and started to walk backwards towards my room with a fake cough. "Night guys!!"

"We got his window fixed this morning, and he slept on the couch until it was fixed. Cough cough with Songbird cough cough." I heard Laurence said, my ear pressed against the door. "Laurence, he had the mail in his hand!" Garroth exclaimed. 

I sat down at my desk as footsteps charged forward, a few seconds later, my door is in splinters. "DANTE!!" Garroth shouted. "MY DOOR!!"Garroth I swear your a dead m-" I started a threat but stopped when Laurence plucked the invite from my hands.

"whats this?" He asked, reading the paper. "Uh hey! That letter is for me!" I tried. "Its addressed to all of us." Laurence deadpanned. "Its from Aphmau." He read the letter out loud with wide eyes. 

"You sneak! You were going to keep this from us!" Garroth snarled, crossing his arms. "No! I just wanted to read it first to see what it was about! It could have been a love letter to me from her." I whined out.

"Pff, dream on!" Laurence scoffed. Way too easy to rile up. "Speaking of love, tonight might be the night I get a kiss from her." I smirked. "WHAT?!" They both screamed at the same time. "Its a holiday themed party, there's bound to be mistletoe there." I explained.

"That's right I totally forgot about the mistletoe.... This is perfect!!" Laurence whispered to himself. "This is my chance!!" Garroth happily said. I started to laugh at them. "What are you chuckling at?" Laurence asked with his eyes squinted in suspicion.

"Remember what I said a few days ago? About keeping your cool? You guys are destined to blow it. I'm just going to sit on the side lines, watch the whole thing go down hill and swoop in when the time is right. Now if you will excuse me, I need to take a shower to get ready for the party." I stretched my arms over my head before walking out.

"YOU JUST WANNA GET SONGBIRD UNDER THE MISTLETOE!!" Laurence shouted after me. "EITHER OR LAURENCE, EITHER OR!!"

 

Cadenza's Pov.

I grabbed the mail and hurried back inside, flipping through the letters. bill, bill, junk, Oh! An invitation!! "Looks like Aphmau's having a Christmas party!" I smiled at my roommates, Lucinda reading an old looking spell book and Songbird laying down on the couch while playing some video game. Her character shooting some weird bug robot thing.

"Alright, when is it?" She asked, scowling when a pack of dog like robots killed her in game. "Tonight, we should leave in an hour or so so we fashionably late." I answered. "Ok, should we bring anything?" Lucinda asked, Bigglesworth walked across the couch to crawl under Songbird's wing. "Hello small bird, I am larger bird." She said to him, Biggleswort hooted.

"No but there will probably be mistletoe if I know Aphmau, so watch out ladies." I giggled with a wink. "Yeah, i'm totally getting Katelyn under the mistletoe." Songbird deadpanned. "Darn, I wanted to get her first." Lucinda sighed out.

"Ladies please, we all know she will punch you." I reasoned. "Yolo." was whispered."Songbird no!!" "SONGBIRD YES!!"

 

Songbird's Pov. And Time Skip To The Party

"Hey I think we're late." I chuckled. "Well that's because someone decided to take a nap and took like half an hour to get up." Cadenza hissed at me while giggled. "To be fair it was a really good nap. And if Lucinda can take a nap then why couldn't I?" I sighed. "Because she's going to her boyfriends for a party."

"Wait, do you hear that?" Cadenza suddenly froze. "Uh, what?" I asked, slightly concerned for how angry she looked. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!" She yelled and bROKE THROUGH THE DOOR. "Nya?" Kawaii~Chan growled out. "Cadenza please, there is a doorknob for a reason." I buried my head into my hands.

"YOU DARE INTERRUPT LAURENCE FROM KISSING HIS ONE TRUE LOVE?!?!" Cadenza yelled. "Excuse Me?" Kawaii~Chan sounded absolutely baffled. "So uh, the door is kind of destroyed. Way to make an entrance." I muttered, getting a snort from Dante.

"Clearly Laurence should be under that mistletoe!" Cadenza explained. "Hey back off!!" Someone said while running up from downstairs, Nicole. "Fiiiinaly, someone with some sanity." Katelyn sighed. 

"Now, you ladies are acting like absolute, immature brats." Nicole said while crossing her arms. "Thank you." Katelyn smiled at Nicole. "its Garroth that should be under that mistletoe with Aphmau!" She exclaimed. 

"Wha- Nicole!!" Katelyn started but Nicole cut her off. "Shut up Katelyn,I just wanna fight because i'm bored. Garroth and Aphmau make the cutest couple." Nicole snickered. "He can't even talk to her!" Cadenza threw her hands in the air. 

"But when he does, its cute." Nicole defended. "Isn't the holidays such a lovely time? Look at us being all nice." I deadpanned, getting five glares in return. "You're both wrong, Aaron and Aphmau are soooo OTP." Kawaii~Chan smiled, mainly showing her small fangs. 

"You girls wanna go?!" Nicole asked while cracking her knuckles. "Hmph, bring it!" Kawaii~Chan's tail poofed up. "I've been waiting for this" Cadenza growled out, taking a few steps closer to them. "Even you Cadenza? I'm one for a good fight but this seems a little much." I tried to laugh it off as the three girls looked ready to kill.

Quiet giggles filled the room and then "Oh you~ You're such a sloppy kisser" Aphmau said with joy in her voice. "W-WHAAAAAT??" Everyone in the room asked, rushing over to see Aphmau and- Celestia?

"Calm down its just one kiss! I know i have a little bit of chicken on me but you cant eat people food aw I love you so much ablu blugh bloo bloo~" Aphmau baby talked the pup, the tension in the room melting away.

"Awww." Kawaii~Chan cooed. "Now that's an adorable ship." Katelyn nodded. "A dog is getting more action than you Laurence, how does it feel?" I laughed, Cadenza jabbed her elbow into my stomach. rood

"The dog. Of course." Dante sighed and hung his head in shame. "Who wouldn't pick a dog though?" I asked , all the girls nodded. I shrugged and walked into the kitchen, looking for something to do.

 

Dante's Pov

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Songbird walked away, my attention being pulled away when Kawaii~Chan cried loudly. I cringed at the noise and saw Michi and that pink guy, Reese? Reese, making out. Poor Kawaii~Chan.

After a few more awkward moments of well, this, I walked into the kitchen, trying to find Songbird. Huh, she's not here. I looked over and..... I-Is she arm wrestling with a pirate? "Is that the best ya got McCloud?" She taunted, pulling his hand towards the table.

In about three more seconds, she slammed his arm down on the table. "What?! How is it that I lost to a wee lass like yourself?" He asked in disbelief. "Ha!! I won!! You know what that means!" Songbird cheered. McCloud pulled out a five dollar bill and slammed it down on the table. "Double or nothing, lass." He said with a determination in his eyes.

"Pff, ready to lose again so soon?" Songbird smirked. How is it that left alone for a minute she is starting an arm wrestling betting pool? The other guy was staring at the two, more specifically, Songbird. I huffed angrily and walked in.

"So what's going on here?" I asked, trying to sound casual. "Hey Dante, just beating this guy." Songbird said, slamming his arm down on the table again, getting muttered curses from 'McCloud'.

"So anyway, what was all that yelling from the other room?" Songbird asked me while claiming the bet money. "Oh, uh, Kawaii~Chan saw Michi kiss the guy she likes and freaked out?" I chuckled, Songbird went as stiff as a board. McCloud turned to mutter things to the blue guy.

"Do you know what this means?! She will either cry for moths or start shipping people even harder!" She chirped, dashing out of the dining room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

HELLO HELLO MY LOVES!!! If You Have Any Idea's For One Shots Or Anything, Like Prompts, Just Comment Them!!


	20. Mistletoe Mishaps Pt. 2

Songbird's Pov.

"Come on K.C. Its Not that bad." I tried to nudge Kawaii!Chan off the floor. "R-Reese~Senpai!" She gasped through chocking sobs. "Its gonna be fine." I tried again, wrapping my wing around her. 

"Uh, why is Kawaii~Chan on the floor?" Aphmau asked, coming down from upstairs. "Actually this seems pretty normal. Why don't you move to the couch so its more comfortable for you to sob there." Aphmau suggested. "Oh Songbird! Cadenza you guys- MY DOOR!" Aphmau yelled as I guided Kawaii~Chan to the couch.

I gently placed her down, she's still crying what do I do?! "Uh let me go get you some coco, yeah?" I smiled before rushing to the kitchen, where McCloud and Marsh are talking. Reese and Michi are huddled over a cookie jar. "Well if it isn't the lass!!" McCloud greeted, nearly sloshing the drink out of his cup.

"Hey guys." I muttered, searching for cups and hot coco powder. I grabbed a mug from a random cabinet, still searching for the mix. "Looking for this, lass?" McCloud asked. I turned to see him holding all of Aphmau's Hot chocolate mix.

"McCloud, give it." I held my hand out. "Not so fast lass, ya need to catch me first." He smirked. I took one step forward before he bolted to the dining room. We circled each other around the dining table for a few seconds before I vaulted over it completely. He yelped and ran back into the kitchen, getting a loud hiss from Michi when he stepped on her tail. Heh, good.

I sprinted through the living room to cut him off through the side entrance. I crept around the corner to see McCloud staring through the dining room entrance. "Lass?" He asked out, almost as if I would appear.

"Gotcha!!" I said happily as I jumped out from behind the corner, getting a string of curses leaving his mouth as he tried to run back to the dining room. "Nope!!" I yelled and tackled his legs, taking us both to the floor.

I got up and picked up the dropped hot chocolate mix, thankfully still in its packet. "Come on loser, get up." I chuckled, offering my hand to McCloud. "Lass why did ye tackle me?" He groaned out. "Why didn't you give me the mix?" 

".... Fair enough." He took my hand, I pulled him up. "Oooooooo~ Look who's under the mistletoe~" Brendan cooed from the couch, kicking his feet in the air like a little kid. McCloud and I both looked up to see, yep, mistletoe. Shoot

I dramatically raised my wings, blocking us both out and leaned up to McClouds face. "Nerd." I whispered before putting my wings down, walking to the kitchen to make Kawaii~Chan her coco.

 

Dante's Pov.

Why is Songbae chasing around McCloud? Weird. I shrugged it off and walked to the living room, where almost everyone has gathered. "Oooooooo~ Look who's under the mistletoe~" Brendan cooed and I looked over to see- oh no.

Songbird raised her wings, blocking them out. oh no no no. I thought sadly as Songbird lowered her wings with an eye roll, McCloud is blushing pretty hard. Songbird walked off, shoulders moving with quiet laughter.

"NOOOOOO!!!! THIS NIGHT IS HORRIBLE!!" Kawaii~Chan wailed and I couldn't agree more right now. Laurence and Garroth rushed past me, Aphmau slowly trotting behind them. Then Garroth reached up and grabbed the mistletoe. WHY COULDN'T HE DO THAT LIKE A MINUTE AGO!?!?!

Laurence screamed something about fair game while Aphmau whined about her grandma's mistletoe. I sighed and walked over to the kitchen to see Songbird quietly humming while making hot chocolate, side stepping Garroth and Laurence as they rushed by. 

She swiped a stray piece of hair behind her ear, catching me staring through the corner of her eye. She turned to me with a wide smile. "Hey Dante, want some hot chocolate?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the left. Cute.

"Uh, sure." I nodded, Songbird poured another cup of hot water for me. "So you and McCloud..." I tried to sound casual. "Pfff, no I didn't kiss him if you're wondering. I just told him he was a nerd." Songbird said, glancing at me with a small smirk.

"Wai-What?" I asked. "Mistletoe or not, I won't just kiss some random guy. And his super creepy ex is still in the window, creeping." She said with a small shudder, I looked over to see a woman wearing a pirate hat, staring at Songbird in a slightly threatening way. 

"Wow. That's beyond creepy. Like he said that she was a little bit crazy but this." I shot back daggers at her, trying to convey the message. Songbird is off limits, you can't touch her, especially hurt her.

"Here is your coco by the way." Songbird happily handed me the neon pink mug, the warmth is a welcome comfort. While she passed me to give Kawaii~Chan her mug, I heard faint whispers in between her humming.

"...J'ai mis l'amour dans la tienne..." She muttered, but only really spoke when she was right next to me, like a secret being shared. Wait wait wait- was that French?! The lightest blush burned the back of my neck, trying to figure out what she said. Dang it, I should have taken French instead of Spanish in high school. 

 

Songbird's Pov.

Riiiisky move there S.B, very risky. What if he knows French? Well at least I said it in French instead of English, then he definitely would have known. "Here you go Kawaii~Chan." I passed her a pink cup with red roses decorating the sides. I got a muttered thanks in return.

"Still upset?" I prodded gently. "Mhmm." was sniffled out. "Sorry to hear that, anything else I can do to make you feel better?" I asked, wide eyes turned to me. "Marry Dante~ Kun and never talk to that McCloud baka ever again." She ordered. 

"Aaaaand lets backtrack a little. I was talking about getting you a cookie or something. And McCloud seems like a cool guy, we plan on playing 'Tom Clancy's The Division' together. I already have his gamer tag and everything." I sipped my coco, warmth branching though my body.

"But- but, why would you want THAT?!" She hissed, glaring at McCloud, who is dancing on her T.V. "Are you telling me you don't find that funny?" I laughed out as Marsh tried to coax him down. 

"NO!!" She yelled, making everyone else turn to stare at us before going back to do whatever. "Well, uh, I see you have very strong opinions on this but yelling won't solve anything really." I started into my coco.

Kawaii~Chan took a deep breath and calmly started. "Well no one ships Songbird~Chan and that baka McCloud. And everyone ships Bluebird.... So you can't date the baka." She explained. "is this about the mistletoe thing? Because I didn't kiss him." I tilted my head in confusion.

The cogs in her head started to turn. "....SONGBIRD~ CHAN THAT'S GREAT!!" Kawaii~Chan yelled in excitement, and in that excitement she dumped her hot chocolate all over my shirt. I bit my bottom lip from the burning pain.

"O-OH SONGBIRD~CHAN I AM SO SORRY!!" Kawaii~Chan squeaked. "Heh, no problem. just need a new shirt now." I grimaced as the stinging got slightly worse before slowly fading away. "Of course!! You seem to be Katelyn~Sama's size but her room is locked. So borrow one from Aphmau!!"She suggested. 

I slowly got up, trying to make sure nothing would make a mess before running up the stairs and into Aphmau's room.... Where Garroth, Dante, and Laurence are fighting for a puppy. "uh, what?" I asked, trying to figure out what is happening.

All three of them snapped up to look at me, giving Celeste time to escape, running down the stairs. The trio followed, practically shoving me aside. r00d. I huffed angrily before rummaging around in Aphmau's bureau for a clean shirt. This purple one will look pretty good.

I hastily changed, not wanting to risk someone barging in without knocking. After changing I folded my shirt up and placed it on Aphmau's bed, I should remember it later. If not.... Oops. I walked to the edge of the staircase, looking down to see Garroth, Laurence, and Dante all in a pile.

"Warned you bout those stairs bro." I muttered as I walked over them before sitting back down next to Kawaii~Chan. "Dawww, look who's under the mistletoe now." McCloud happily danced still, pointing to the boys.

"egh? what?" Dante asked, staring up in horror. Garroth and Laurence screamed when they saw it, nearly drowning out Katelyn's and Nicole's teasing. Everyone laughed as they all tried to scramble away, only making them get caught up even more.

 

*Time Skip!!*

As Cadenza and I started to walk home, talking about our favorite parts of the party. "Well I think mine was tackling McCloud." I giggled. "My favorite moment was slapping Brandon for getting a *tad* bit too close." She rolled her eyes. "pfff, to be fair he has a new crush every week." I said, Cadenza nodding.

When we opened our front door, we both immediately noticed Lucinda curled up on the couch, watching the Walking Dead. "What happened to your party?" I asked. "Meh, it was boring and I nearly missed the new episode. Priorities." She shrugged.

"Well i'm gonna go to bed, have a good night." I said while walking upstairs to my bed room, Cadenza giving a small wave while Lucinda made a 'ehhh' noise. As I laid down on my bed, one sentence from the party kept echoing in my head. 

"J'ai mis l'amour dans la tienne"


	21. "WHEN WILL THEY GET TOGETHER?!?!" -Kawaii~Chan Probably

Songbird's Pov.

"NOOO!!" Was yelled, waking me up from a peaceful sleep. "Lucinda..... I told you no more early morning Walking Dead." I groaned, covering my face with a pillow. "Wasn't me." She yawned, standing in my door way. "Then Cadenza?" 

Lucinda and I walked downstairs to see Cadenza trying to put together a fake Christmas tree. "Ew, what is that?" Lucinda asked, I nodded. "This bloody thing won't stay together!!" Cadenza raged, throwing two fake branches to the floor, one snapped in half.

"Huh, I guess we forgot a real one. But why would you want this..." I gestured around the absolute mess in the living room. "Well real ones are too much work. Getting the tree, watering it, sweeping up the pine needles that get absolutely everywhere!" She complained.

"That's the fun part though, also a Christmas tree burns really well, like small bonfire well." I smiled. "But its almost Christmas and its probably too late so help me!!" Cadenza yelled. "well its too late with that attitude, come on lets goooo." Lucinda said while walking out of the door already. "YOU'RE STILL IN YOUR PAJAMA'S!!" I called after her.

 

*TIME SKIP!!*

"These all look pretty bad." I shook my head at the either crushed tree's or ones that were missing their branches on one side. "Well the Home Depot is the last place that will have them so." Lucinda said while trying to sort through.

"What about this one?" I snickered as I picked up a cactus. "Songbird go fly home." Cadenza huffed at me. "I mean you both have the same types of personalities and everything!!" I smiled, comparing the two. 

"Songbird I swear to Irene I will-." She started but Lucinda cut her off. "Well I found this one, it seems not too terrible." She said while standing next to a medium size pine. I walked around it, searching for broken branches or anything. Nothing.

"Seems fine. Cadenza?" I asked, Lucinda and I turned to her with pleading expressions. Neither of us want to be standing in the cold while there are perfectly fine video games to be played at home or a comfortable bed to be sleeping in.

"It seems fine." She sighed. I smiled and nodded, lifting it up and getting pine needles showered over me. Lovely. "-it? Is that Songbird?" Was muttered behind us. Lucinda and I turned to see Dante and Laurence, Cadenza already left us.

"Hello hello." I greeted with a smile, Lucinda nodded. "What are you guys doing here?" Laurence asked. "Well judging by Songbird holding a tree, we are just browsing for paint." Lucinda rolled her eyes. 

"oh no need to get sassy." Dante smirked. "That's kinda our whole thing though." I muttered. "Well I assume you two are searching for a Christmas tree also. I saw a bright pink one to the left, it really matches your personality." Lucinda nodded towards three pink tree's swaying in the snowy breezy.

"Eh, not really my color." Laurence shrugged. "I think Dante wants a pink tree. Remember when he painted his nails neon pink?" I snickered. "HEY!! You and Ray painted my nails!! Not me!" He pouted. Nerd.

"Then why didn't you take it off? You had them pink for like another week." I pointed out, leaning on the tree. "W-Well only because it wouldn't come off!!" He tried to explain. "Suuuure, like you didn't love it."

"Pff, whatever. Also I think Lucinda and Laurence left us." He chuckled, I looked around to see yes, they did. Rood. "Come on, lets get out of the snow, yeah?" Dante asked, when I nodded, he grabbed the tree.

"Oi!! I found that first!!" I crossed my arms. Dante laughed quietly. "Well excuse me for trying to be a gentleman." He shoulders still shaking with quiet laughter. "Like you're not trying to steal it when my back is turned."

"Well not that you mention it.... It's a nice tree..." He trailed off, eyeing the tree. "Dante please, I could totally break into your house and steal it back." I said, already thinking of different ways to sneak in. It wouldn't be that hard.

"Well if you wanted to see me badly enough to break into my house, all you would have to do is ask. He said with a smirk. A small blush rose to my cheeks. "Oh- are you blushing?" Dante said while wiggling his eyebrows. Gosh DARN this cute nerd.

"Well its the cold but whatever helps you sleep at night you un mignon" I laughed with an eye roll. "Wait what?" He asked, tilting his head slightly, getting pine needles sprinkled in his hair. "Its french for nerd, ya nerd."

"Say something else in French." He asked with a wide smile. "Hon hon hon baguette" I deadpanned, getting a laugh in return. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kawaii~Chan staring at us with a predatory like grin. Creepy. 

"Hey do you feel like someone's watching us?" Dante asked, glancing around. "Nah."

 

*TIME SKIP!!*

"ok so I keep dropping hints everywhere. But because I get nervous, I tell them in French." I sighed, putting my head in my hands. Ray started to laugh over Skype. "T-THAT'S GREAT!! My Irene that's the best thing ever." Ray wheezed out.

"Nooo." I whined. "Anyways, happy Christmas or whatever." Ray smiled, grabbing a Santa hat off screen before putting it on. I looked down to see that its 1 in the morning, midnight for Ray. "Merry Christmas you loser." I smiled.

"Mum and dad will want to talk to you tomorrow. And don't worry, its gonna be alright. Talk to you later, try to sleep." Ray smiled before leaving the chat room. I smiled and wiped the silent tear. When is the last time I talked to mom and Dad? Heck yeah i'm a bad daughter. 

 

Dante's Pov.

What did she call me again? un mignon? Wait how do I spell that? I need to do a quick google search. After a few minutes of searching "an minon" in French or something, I angrily shut mu laptop with a huff. I really should have taken French in High School.


	22. New Years Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Anyone Is Reading This, Comments Give Me Motivation To Continue Writing!!

Songbird's Pov.

I quietly hummed as I added in half a package of dried black-eye pea's to the pot on the stove, adding it to the chicken broth and just a liiiitle bit of freshly minced ginger. "Whatcha making?" Lucinda asked from the kitchen doorway.

"Its a Texas New Year dish called Hoppin' John Noodle Bowl. Want some? It should be done in about five minutes." I explained while reaching for the soy sauce, adding in about four teaspoons. 

"That name is hideous. And sure." She chuckled. "Woooow, rude. My Papa and I would make it every New Year and now you're just making fun of tradition." I scoffed, adding in one teaspoon of fish sauce, making Lucinda scrunch up her nose at the smell.

I gave it a quick stir before checking on the rice noodles, ready to be strained. Good. I slid over to chop the rest of the collard greens, green onions and rotisserie chicken into small bite sized pieces. 

"Whats that amazing smell?" Cadenza asked, walking in with her dark purple bathrobe on. "Hoping Jack Noodle bowl, something like that." Lucinda yawned, reaching for coffee grounds and a filter.

"I will fight you. Its 'Hoppin' John Noodle Bowl.'" I shot a glare at her, getting a shrug in return. I sprinkled just a few leaves of cilantro into the broth. "Alright so this is kind of like just get what you want type of thing, just pour the broth on top after." I explained while grabbing three bowls.

"And be careful of the little red dish at the end of the stove, its chili sauce. Very spice." I happily put a large portion of noodles, black-eye pea's, chicken, and the collard greens into a bowl before pouring the sauce on top and two spoonfuls of chili sauce.

Lucinda and Cadenza followed by example and grabbed random things from the stove top before sitting down with be at the table. "Is there any 'Texan Law' that we have to follow when we eat this?" Lucinda chuckled while poking at her food with a fork.

"Nah. The dish is supposed to bring good luck and prosperity for the New Year. Its only really made on special occasions, like today or birthdays." I swirled some rice noodles and sauce on my fork, taking in a mouthful. Not as amazing as Papa's but its still good.

"Songbird this is delicious!" Cadenza exclaimed with a mouthful of collard greens and chicken. "Then you should try my Papa's. This is like dishwater and burnt noodles compared to his." I sighed happily, remembering family gatherings where he would make enough for the whole street.

Someone knocked on the door before opening it. "Hey do you guys want to come to a last minu- Oh? What smells good?" Laurence asked, Garroth trailing behind him. "Hoppin' John Noodle Bowl. And thanks for knocking before letting yourselves in." I deadpanned, watching Laurence grab a bowl and helping himself to the food. R00D.

"Laurence that's not very polite." Garroth sighed, covering his eyes with one hand and generally looking disappointing. "Sure, you can help your selves. Just pour in the broth last." I munched on some pea's.

"So as Laurence was saying." Garroth started while sitting down next to Cadenza and I. "We are having a last minute New Years party tonight and we would like to know if you can come?" He finished.

"Uh well I have no life so sure." I shrugged. "Lucinda is forcing me to go to her boyfriends party. I would love to come Laurence but i'm being kidnapped." Cadenza sighed, shooting glares at Lucinda, who just continued to eat.

"We should probably head back and get ready for tonight. I mean, after this bowl thingy." Garroth muttered. "Alright, let me make something for you to bring back to Dante." I said while getting up, grabbing an extra bowl and tin foil.

"Its fine Songbird." Laurence tried. "Nah, its a Texan thing where we either give out the rest or we use it for Skippin' Jenny's." I explained as I added in helpings of everything. "....'Skippin' Jenny's'?" Cadenza said in a questioning tone.

"Its a Texan thing. The leftovers are poured into one big pot and for the first two days of January, it brings even more luck. If you eat more after the third, bad luck comes your way." I tried to explain, only getting more questioning looks from everyone.

"What in the Name Of Irene goes on in Texas??" 

 

Dante's Pov.

I can't believe Laurence and Garroth left me to do all the cooking while they went door to door asking people to come tonight. Couldn't they send a group text or something? Not leaving me alone with a small feast to make.

I heard the door open and I looked over my shoulder to see the two idiots. "Hey Dante. Songbird made some Texas thing and she gave us some to give to you." Laurence said while placing a tin foil covered bowl on the counter next to me. "So you went and had a home cooked meal while I was slaving away in the kitchen?" I huffed.

"Well.... yeah?" Laurence tried to play it off. "Whatever, get out of my kitchen." I shooed them out before grabbing a fork and uncovering the bowl. Noodles, chicken, pea's, collard greens and some type of sauce is covering the others.

It smells good, but what is it?? "Huh, whats this?" I asked aloud. "Some weird Texas thing! Its really good though." Garroth shouted from the living room. I twirled some noodles and sauce on my fork, nibbling on it before putting it all in my mouth. 

I hastily ate, taking nearly no time to appreciate the flavor. I looked down to see that the bowl is empty. Dang. "Hey losers, you better start cleaning cause i'm doing none of it." I called to them, placing the bowl into the sink. "Wait whyyyy?" Laurence whined, curling under a blanket on the couch.

"Because I did all the cooking. Do you know how long a full pig takes to make? Now get cleaning." I ordered, turning to the oven to see how the pig is doing. "But Daaaannnnnnteeeee" Laurence continued to whine. "No Buts!!" I snapped at him. Why do I feel like a mom now??

Whatever. I need to think of a perfect plan....

 

*TIME SKIP!!*

As people slowly trickled in, I watched from the sidelines for Songbird, I should thank her for the meal. As time passed, I relaxed more as everyone cut off large portions of the roast. I smiled as Katelyn and Jeffory kept complementing my cooking. 

"McCloud, already on the table?" Someone chuckled behind me and I turned to see Songbird. He usual long hair is braided into a loose braid, she's wearing a pretty light purple shirt. She's also wearing her usual skinny jeans and long black boots.

"Ayy its the lass!! I was wondering when ye would show up!!" McCloud jumped off the table, only to fall on his face. I cringed as he looked up with a slightly bruised cheek. Ouch.

"I think there is a limit to New Year drinks." Songbird offered her hand down to him. "Never too many drinks lass." McCloud grabbed Songbird's hand and stood up, wobbling a little. "Sure man, whatever you say." They both laughed. 

Shoot shoot shoot this wasn't supposed to go this way. What happened to the plan?? Ok, lets go over it again Dante. 

1.) Talk to S.B

2.) Stall till midnight

3.) Make sure no one can interrupt

4.) ???????

5.) Kiss

How is my full proof plan already failing? I didn't even get to talk to her yet. I walked over to talk to her but someone else beat me too it.... That someone is Brendan. "Songbird! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you doing?" He asked, leaning his elbow on the counter, trying to look casual. Nope, please leave.

"I'm doing good. How are you?" She responded politely. "Oh the usual, any New Year resolutions?" He raised his eyebrows. "....I want to fight a bear." Songbird said, staring him dead in the eyes, completely serious. I quickly tried to cover my laughter with my drink.

"W-wait what?" Brendan stuttered. "Yeah I think fighting one would be pretty BEARable." She smiled. "..... Was that a pun?" Brendan tilted his head in confusion. "Nah, cause if Katelyn heard one she would beat me up." Songbird pouted.

"Did someone say my name?" Katelyn asked, walking next to Brendan. "We are talking about New Years resolutions, have any?" She asked. "Hmmmm. well there's th- actually never mind." Katelyn quickly backtracked.

"Come on, it can't be that bad if I want to fight a bear." Songbird prodded. "Songbird I swear to Irene...." Katelyn trailed off threateningly, causing Songbird to put her hands up in a peaceful gesture. Katelyn still looks like she wants to kill

"Alright I'm soooory Katelyn." Songbird whines, walking over and wrapping a wing around her. "Shut up bird-brain." Katelyn tried to hide her smile. "the countdowns starting!!" Someone yelled happily, I think it was Jeffory. Oh no no no!! S.B's on the other side of the room!!

"-3!! 2!! 1!! HAPPY NEW YEARS!!" Jeffory, Kawaii~Chan, Laurence, and Garroth cheered. "Well why not?" Songbird chuckled and kissed Katelyn's cheek. NOO!! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY KISS!! "SONGBIRD!!" Katelyn shouted, punching her in the face.

Songbird landed on the floor a few feet away, right on her wings. Surprisingly, she started laughing from the ground. "Dang Katelyn, you really pack a punch." she winked. "I swear to Irene" Katelyn marched forwards.

"Sorry Katelyn, only one kiss per New Year." Songbird continued to laugh, making no effort to get off the ground. "Poor lil' lass, get on up. yeah?" McCloud copied Songbird's hand gesture, reaching down to help her up.

"Thanks man." Songbird grunted. "So anyways, Katelyn that was a cheep shot." Songbird pouted at Katelyn. "WHY DID YOU KISS ME?!" Katelyn shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "ITS NEW YEARS!! A NEW YEARS KISS!!" Songbird also threw her hands up.

"Well no need to start another fight." Brendan laughed awkwardly. "What fight? Nothing happened." Katelyn said through gritted teeth. a faint blush on her cheeks. "Yeah, nothing happened. I just ran into a doorknob." Songbird tilted her head in confusion. 

"Sooooo if there was no kiss and you said there was only one New Year kiss....." Brendan trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows. Would it be rude to punch out one of my guests? Probably. Buuuuuuut...... Would it be worth it? Yes.

"Yeah but naaaaah." She waved him away. "Awwww, but whyyy?" Brendan whined. "Because you have cooties." Songbird shied away from him playfully. Katelyn and I laughed while Brendan continued to pout.

"OH MY IRENE KATELYN!! SONGBIRD!!" Aphmau charged into the kitchen, nearly toppling into the counter. "Wait wot?" Songbird stumbled away from Aphmau, who is trying to cling to her. "Kenmur and Emmalyn!! KENMALYN IS CANNON!!" Aphmau wooped happily.

"FINALLY!!" Songbird and Katelyn shouted happily. "NEW YEAR'S KISS FOR THE WIN!!" Songbird cheered. If only......


	23. New Roommates And New Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Long Fluffy BlueBird Chapter Cause I Got Bored. Like This One Chapter Should Be Two Or Three For How Long It Is. Enjoy!! (づ◕ᴥ◕)づ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If You Guys Have Any Ideas Or One Shots, Just Tell Me In The Comments And I Will Probably Write About It!! I Hop You Enjoy!!
> 
> Also Here Is The Picture Of The ScaleMate In This Chapter  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/c1/f2/47/c1f24709e1107566762b19748fed9a70.jpg

Dante's Pov.

This is bad... Reeaaaaly bad. I walked back inside to see Laurence and Garroth arguing about feathers. Over the weekend, Garroth and I have been buying.... Wow I feel really stupid now looking back on it.... Feathers.

Well it wasn't completely my fault. Garroth got the idea in my head that women like feathers after the Kenmallyn kiss. So, here we are, hundreds of dollars worth of feathers stored away in the house.

"Hehehe... Heeeey guys." I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck. "Dante please. You and Garroth need to stop with this feather madness. Not only is it annoying beyond belief, but *Sniffle* I think its messing with my nose." Laurence said, wiping his nose.

"Yeah well about that.... We are going to stop this feather thing Garroth." I started. "WHAT?! WHY?!" He yelled at me. 

"Garroth you realize that we spent hundreds of dollars on feathers right? I actually feel ashamed over my behavior these past couple of days. I'm trying too hard to impress Song- Aphmau I think. Watching ponies, buying feathers! I think i'm just going to chill out for a bit." I explained.

"Thank you Dante. Finally, someone with some since." Laurence said, shooting a glare at Garroth, who rolled his eyes. "However.... See, Garroth and I went really crazy with our money.... Guys.... We don't have enough to pay for the rent for this month." I cringed.

"WHAT?!?!" They both screamed, yet again I cringed. "WHY DID YOU LET US BUY SO MANY DUMB FEATHERS?!" Garroth yelled, already pointing the finger. "I thought it was a good idea at first!! I don't know!! But its the first week of the month and if we don't get our rent in, we're going to be kicked out." I huffed angrily.

"W-what are we going to do??" Laurence muttered, pulling on his hair out of stress. "Well.... See, I've already thought about that and I came up with a solution. Another roommate!!" I smiled, trying to convince them to agree.

"No way Dante, this place is crowded enough." Laurence scoffed. "Weeeeell its kinda too late for that because I already invited him and he already said yes to moving in, and he's outside the door, waiting to come in. soooo." I shrugged. If looks could kill, I would have been dead already.

"Are you serious?" Laurence hissed. "Dante you're dead!!" Garroth shouted. "Do you guys want to live across form Aphmau or what?" I snarled back. "Tch.... Fine." Laurence glared at the floor. "I hate it when you have a point." Garroth muttered. 

"That's what I thought." I smiled. "Hey!! Come on in!!" I yelled at the door, our new roommate walked in. Travis. "Thanks Dante. Hey Laurence, good to see ya. I hope you don't mind for such the short notice but Dante said I could room in the basement." Travis chuckled.

"I sure did- and of course they don't mind Travis. Now lets see, you've already met Laurence before so Garroth this is Travis, Travis this is Garroth." I clasped my hands together. All going as planned. 

"Nice to meet you." Travis smirked. "Its nice to meet you too Travis." Garroth polity said. Good. "SO Dante.... You said that there were some pretty fly honey~ies in the neighborhood." Travis wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sure. Lets see, first off there's Kawaii~Chan, who can be a little annoying sometimes, but she is a cutie. Next is Katelyn, who will probably kill you if you hit on her. Then Lucinda the witch, Cadenza is like a fashion queen. Oh- and best for last, Aph-" I started.

"Hey Travis, Dante could tell you about all those girls but its not really gonna mean much." Laurence smirked. Oh no what is he planning. "Heh, I don't think you understand how good I am with the ladies." Travis crossed his arms, wearing an even smugger smirk than Laurence.

"Well that may be true but you have never come across an Aaron" Laurence fake yawned. "Who??" Travis asked. "Uh, that's right!! Aaron!! He's like.... The babe magnet around the block" Garroth nodded. "Yeah like, you don't even really stand a chance against him. He's like amazing, at everything. " Laurence finished. 

"Ha, excuse me?? But I know seven different languages, two being the languages of love. I was casted as Romeo every single time I auditioned for the play Romeo and Juliet. and my female actresses refused to perform without me when I was sick. Not only that, I am an amazing cook, work out seven times a week, on the swim team. PLUS I love to cuddle for hours on end, take long walks on the beach, and I volunteer to a puppy hospital every weekend. There is no way this Aaron guy is a match for me." Travis listed off, looking beyond smug.

"Well i'm glad you work at a puppy hospital cause you're gonna need one when Aaron steals yo girl!!" Laurence shouted, high fiving Garroth. "I bet he couldn't even get the ladies attention from Aaron long enough for her to even notice him!!" Garroth laughed. Those roasts suck.

"Pff. You guys are pathetic. Trying to get Travis to challenge so you can knock them both off your list of guys interested in Aph? Both Travis and I see through your little scheme and arn't going to fall for it. Right Travis?" I coolly looked at Travis, who is fuming. Oh no....

"Show me where this 'Aaron' lives and I will take all the babes from him!!" Travis put his hands on his hips. I sighed deeply. "Travis.... Look, you guys are on your own for this one. I have to go help Lucinda with some potions or whatever anyways." I rolled my eyes before walking out the door towards her house.

I glanced back, the three idiots are walking towards Aaron's house as I knocked on Lucinda's door, waiting for her. She opened the door. "Hey Dante, thanks for coming. Usually I would have Songbird test my potions but she's..... Mad at me." Lucinda sighed.

"What did you do?" I asked. "I uh, well.... I broke one of her favorite games and now she doesn't want to talk to me. I mean, she sometimes gets mad but never silent treatment type mad." She pouted. 

"Anyways, lets go get the potions." She walked to the living room where a small potion shelf and cauldron is waiting. On the couch is Songbird, playing her DS and with her headphones on loud, the muffled music is heard across the room. Wow, she must be really mad.

Songbird glanced up and gave a small wave to me, then a glare to Lucinda before going back to her game. "Here, drink this first." Lucinda's voice snapped me back to reality, she's holding a pretty pink potion that has purple swirls in it.

"So what does this one do?" I asked, uncorking it, it smells like vanilla and roses. "That's what we are trying to find out." Lucinda smiled. "I don't like the sound of that." I deadpanned before putting the potion to my mouth, drinking it in two gulps.

Huh, nothing seems to be happening. Weird. I looked at Lucinda, who shrugged, then I looked at Songbird and everything changes.

 

Songbird's Pov.

I threw out my Crobat to fight a wild Magmar, however something jumping in my lap made me drop my DS. "Ooof- what in the name of Irene?" I yelped, looking down to see Dante hugging me. "Songbird!! I haven't seen you in forever!!" He happily said.

"A-Are you ok? What did Lucinda give you?" I asked him, slightly concerned. He doesn't usually act this way. " I dunno!! But I have to tell you how much I like you!!" He smiled. I glared up at Lucinda, who is holding a potion and an empty potion bottle.

"Ok so I might have mixed up one potion with another. This one helps you talk to animals." She said while holding up the purple potion that has pink swirls. "And THIS one is a love potion." She held up the empty bottle, laughing nervously.

"That is so messed up, fix him." I ordered, Dante is still hugging me. "Well I didn't make any antidotes so he should be stuck like this for a while." Lucinda shrugged. "Just make one them!" I shouted. First my game got smashed and now this.

"I would but my boyfriend just texted me and I need to go talk to him so BYYYYYE!" She threw a potion at her feet, after a bright flash, she vanished. I sighed deeply, burying my face in my hands with what little movement I have.

"Songbird? Whats wrong?" Dante asked, staring up at me with wide eyes. "My favorite game got practically destroyed and now you drank a love potion, and that's super messed up because you should never make because messing with people's emotions is- are you even listening?" I asked him, his eyes are slightly glazed over.

"Sorry, I just got distracted by how pretty you are." He shyly looked up. "Please don't say stuff you don't mean because of a potion." I sighed again, still, a faint blush crept up my neck. "B-BUT I DO MEAN IT!! I liked you waaaaay before the potion and I really want you to like me back!!" Dante sat up, holding my hands.

"This is why I really hate living with a witch sometimes. Lucinda can make potions that make people think differently. Feel differently." I sadly looked at the floor, wishing that he was speaking honestly, not from a potion. 

"Anyways, want food?" I tried to sit up, Dante pulled me back down into a bear hug. "'m sorry that you are upset. How can I make you feel better?" He muttered into my shoulder, I slowly returned the hug. "Thanks, so do you want food?" I chuckled.

"Sure!!" he suddenly got up and ran to the kitchen. "My mom taught me how to make this awesome chicken parmesan when I was younger." He said while searching through random cabinets. "Woah woah woah, you're the guest, i'll make something." I walked behind him, grabbing flour and breadcrumbs.

"Well it would be rude of me because you made me something on New Years." He insisted, grabbing olive oil and a pan. "My mom always told me to cook for your guests. Ya know, Texan hospitality." I reached into the fridge and grabbed eggs and raw chicken.

"My mom told me to cook for the ones you love." He counted. "My mum would- *Ding dong* Oh hang on, someone's at the door." I walked out of the kitchen to the front door, opening it and seeing a deliveryman. 

"Package for Miss... Songbird?" He squinted at the box. "That's me, and yeah I know, its not a very common name." I chuckled, taking the box and signing off on it. "Thank you!" I smiled as he walked back towards his van. 

I looked down at the box, seeing Ray's name on it. Weird. "What's that?" Dante called form the kitchen. "A box from Ray." I replied. "Your brother?" Dante asked, suspicion in his voice. "Yeah. I wonder what it is." I muttered, picking at the tape.

It slowly peeled away and inside is- Awwwww. "Its a scalemate!" I cheered, pulling Inspector Berrybreath out of the box. -(Image Above)- "'Scalmate'?" Dante walked towards me. "Its a lil' plush doll form Homestuck! I've been wanting one forever!! This is Inspector Berrybreath." I happily showed him the blue dragon plush. 

"Yoink!!" He said, taking away the good Inspector out of my hands. I made a noise of displeasure as he held it above my head, just out of arms reach. Curse being short, well I should be thankful i'm not Aphmau short. "Daaaanteee" I whined, reaching for the plush. 

"Sorry S.B, if you want your 'Scalemate' back you have to let me cook us something." He offered, amusement shining in his dark blue eyes. "But I wanna help." I pouted, still reaching for Inspector Berrybreath. "You can help iiiiif..... If I get a kiss." 

PGHGHPHHRHPPTHHTHT!?!?!?!? "W-wait wot?" I quickly tried to backtrack, my face feels like its on fire oh my Irene send help. "Well Songbird, what's your answer? You can take your precious Inspector Berrybreath or you shall never see him again! Bwahaha." Dante did an over dramatic fake evil laugh. 

I carefully weighed my options.... Its kinda a win win situation. but still.... He's only doing this because of the stupid love potion. "Fine. But I demand the good Inspector first." I held open my hands. "Hmmm. Nope, cause then I wouldn't get my kiss." Clever boy.

"Also, lets make it interesting. For every minute I don't get my kiss, the ransom is increased!!" He exclaimed with an evil smile. My Irene. "....Fine." I huffed, staring down at the floor, not seeing the look of pure joy and longing on Dante's face.

I blushed again, meeting his eyes... We both slowly inched closer and- *CHIRP!! CHIRP!! CHIRP!!* Dante and I both jumped as my phone chirped. I pulled it out to see a picture of Ray and I stupidly posing. 

"Can't you ignore it?" Dante whined. "Nope, family first." I swiped to answer. "Hey Hey Ray Ray." I greeted. "What's up nerd? Did you get that package I sent you?" He asked. "Yeah! Thanks so much for the Inspector Berrybreath plush! But right now SOMEONE is holding him hostage." I playfully shot a glare at Dante, who just smiled and shrugged.

"Also.... I need to tell you something about.... Ryan and I." Ray muttered. Ice cold dread froze me. "Are you ok? Do you need me to come down to Texas? You know I will." I anxiously shifted from foot to foot, Dante is staring at me, concern and curiosity is dancing in his eyes.

".... Ryan said that.... I shouldn't be his boyfriend anymore..." Ray trailed off. I tensed up, he sounds so close to tears. "BECAUSE IMMA BE HIS HUSBAND!!" Ray shouted. Processing in 3... 2... 1...

"RAY THAT'S AMAZING!!"I yelled, jumping up and down. "I KNOW RIGHT!! LET ME SEND YOU SOME PICS OF THE RING!! TALK TO YOU LATER GIRL!!" Ray hung up after that. "What did he say?" Dante asked. 

"MY BROTHERS GETTING MARRIED!!" I squeaked, jumping into Dante's arms. He caught me and spun me around. "That's great!!" Dante laughed with me. My phone chirped a few more times, I unlocked it to see pictures of a sliver ring, roses are carved into the metal with such care.

"Awww, so cute~" I cooed, showing Dante. I suddenly realized that yes, he's still holding me. "Dante, can you put me down?" I chuckled, trying to wriggle away. "Nope." He smirked. "And why's that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because you still need to pay the ransom for Inspector Berrybreath and now you." He smirked. "No because I doubt you would give him to me after." I still am trying to wiggle away. "Oh well, cause i'm not letting you down until I get a kiss."

"Then get comfortable cause i'm not doing anything until I get my Scalemate back." My own smirk appeared. "Fine." He said in a challenging tone before sitting down on the couch, bringing Inspector Berrybreath and I with him. 

"Really Dante? You're trying to out wait me?" I asked, reaching to the floor to grab my dropped DS. "Yep." He nodded. Well two can play at this game. I continued the battle, I could feel Dante glaring at the device. 

"Also careful with the wings, try not to crush any feathers please." I didn't even look up, but I did feel him tense up and lean away slightly from my wings. "C'mon S.B.... Just one little kiss." Dante tried to persuade. Key word there, 'tried;.

"Naaaaah, and I just got comfortable, my DS is on like 57% so i'm good for a while." I shrugged. "But Soooooongbird." He whines. "Sorry Dante, unless I absolutely need to get up, its a no." I smugly turned back to my game, only for the doorbell to go crazy. *DIN-DING DONG D-D-DING DONG DING!!*

"well it looks like you need to get up now." He whispered, his hot breath tickled the back of my neck, making me shiver in the best and worst way. "Dante...." I growled in a low voice. "Songbird...." He replied in the same voice. Dang. 

"Fine you loser." I hissed, turning around and aggressively kissed his lips, leaning in. I opened my eyes to see his completely shocked ones staring into mine. Good. I deepened the kiss before leaning away, leaving both of us practically breathless. I suddenly stood up, dusted myself off and calmly walked to the door, seeing Brendan holding a puppy.

"Hey Brendan, when did you get a dog?" I asked as the small golden retriever pup gnawed on his sleeve. "That's the thing, I told McCloud I would dog sit for him but I forgot that I have a date in half an hour and Aphmau isn't home, neither are the guys and you are my last hope so please watch him for me! Also are you ok? Your blushing a lot. Are you sick?" Brendan rambled on.

"Sure, whats her name? And no, i'm not sick." I giggled, gently taking the puppy away from him. The puppy yapped and tried to lick my face. "Awww, who's a good pup?" I asked it in a baby voice. "His name is Bandit. He already ate and went to the bathroom, I can pick him up in an hour or two." Brendan supplied. 

"Alright, see you later and have fun on your date." I smiled at him. "You are such a life saver Songbird!!" Brendan wooped and scooped me up into a hug, being careful not to crush Bandit. He let go before sprinting away into the night, sometimes skipping. Weird.

I shrugged it off and brought Bandit to the living room, Dante has his face buried into the couch. "So who's a handsome boy? You are!! Yes you are!!" I chirped at Bandit, who wagged his little tail at full power. What a cute pup.

Dante immediately jumped up as if he was shocked. He has a deep blush on his face and he's clutching Inspector Berrybreath like his life depends on it. He's almost as red as his sweatshirt. What a cute guy.

"?? Y-you kissed m-me." He stuttered. "Well yeah, I needed to get the door and you wouldn't let me up." I smiled, which made him hide his face behind the Inspector. He muttered something but the plush made it impossible to understand. 

"What was that?" I tilted my head in confusion. "You kissed me and now you act like it was nothing! I didn't think you would actually do it!! Also you are holding a puppy so you only got cuter!!" Dante exclaimed, just loud enough to be heard. 

"True. But look at this small bean!!" I held the puppy close to my chest. Bandit started to whimper so I put him down. Once on the floor, he flopped over on his side, sighing sadly. "Whats wrong little one?" I crouched down next to him, only getting more whimpers.

Dante looked up and frowned. "Is he sick?" Dante asked. "No, Brendan would have told me. Maybe he's hungry?" I thought aloud. "MY IRENE I FORGOT TO PUT THE CHICKEN AWAY!" I sprinted to the kitchen, seeing Bigglesworth swallowing the last piece of chicken.

"Hoo?" he cleaned his talons. "Bigglesworth... How many times have Lucinda and I told you not to eat raw food. And you left none!" I scolded, placing the unused ingredients in their right places. 

"Uh Songbird.... I may or may not have done something dumb...." Dante groaned from the living room. I sighed and walked back to them, however Dante has... "Why do you have dog ears and a tail?" I asked. "I left you alone for less than a minute and this happens." 

"Well the dog looked sick and Lucinda said that the other potion would let me talk to animals, not turn me into one." His left dog ear flicked. ".... Can you ask Bandit whats wrong though?" I pat the puppy. "Nope." Dante made a loud popping noise on the P.

"Well that's just great. Maybe he needs to go outside?" I picked up Bandit. Only for him to vomit all over my shirt. "....." "....." Dante and I stared at the puppy, who is wagging his tail. "Pffff." Dante started. "Don't..."

He started to full on laugh, doubling over as I slowly placed the puppy down. ".... I am going to take a shower. Don't hurt the dog while i'm gone." I sighed. "T-THAT'S AMAZING!!" Dante wheezed. "If he throws up on me too can I join you?" He suddenly stopped laughing, only to start wiggling his eyebrows. 

"For the love of Irene. Just stop." I groaned as I walked up the stairs, grabbing a clean towel from the closet hallway. "But Songbird." Dante followed me up the stairs. I shot him a stone cold glare before locking myself in the bathroom. I really hate today

 

Dante's Pov.

I whined at the closed door, the dog ears and tail sadly flopping down. I started at the door until the sound of running water started up. I better leave her alone, she seems mad. Maybe the shower comment was a tad too much. I walked back to the living room to see Bandit chewing on Inspector Berrybreath. No!! This will not do!!

"Hey!!" I snarled at the puppy, who started up at me with the Inspector in his maw still. "Put him down...." I growled, the werewolf tail bristled slightly. Bandit whined and dropped Berrybreath. Good.

"Now stay away from him and Songbird." I bared my teeth. Ok maybe this potion really turned me into half dog. *Chirp Chirp Chirp!!* Songbird's phone rang. I searched around before finding it under a couch cushion. 

".... Vague Pumpkin?" I read aloud. I hesitantly swiped it to answer. "Yo Songbird. How's everything. Also i'm looking for a replacement game for you." Lucinda's voice rang out. "This is Dante." I glared at Bandit as he tried to get the plush again.

"Oh hey Dante. Where's Songbird?" Lucinda asked. "She's in the shower. A puppy threw up on her." I reached down to mess up Bandit's fluffy fur, who yapped happily. "And I need to tell you something. That 'love potion' would have only lasted for like five minutes. Did you continue to act all lovey dovey afterwards?" She asked in a accusing voice.

"Well uh.... Maybe?" I flinched slightly at the angry cursing in the other side of the line. "Dante I swear to Irene and all the celestial beings that if you hurt her, the police won't be able to find your remains." Lucinda hissed and I glanced around nervously.

"Wait hear me out. I really do like her so it wasn't really acting? It's a lot easier to blame emotions on a potion. And we may or may not have kissed? And like she's a really good kisser with soft lips. But she was kinda mad and sorta aggressive? Also how should I tell her that 'oh it wasn't really because of a potion and I think I might be in love'?" I gushed to the witch, who only sighed.

"Do you really think you 'love' her?" She asked. "Yeah. I really do." I felt a small burden being taken off my shoulders. "Tell her then. Love will always find away. Yada Yada yada, all that gross love stuff." I have the vague impression that Lucinda's waving her hand around.

".... How?" I asked, slightly embarrassed. "Dannnntttttteeee. You are the worst. And I shouldn't have to tell you what to do..... Also its like ten dollars to bribe my silence for ever soooo...." Lucinda trailed off.

"Fine. Just keep quiet." I growled at her. "hehe!! Alright lover boy! My phone is about to die so have fun with your girl!!" Lucinda hung up the phone after that. My dog ears perked up at the sound of the shower stopping. Oh my Irene! PANIC!!

I grabbed Inspector Berrybreath and Bandit before sprinting to the kitchen. After a few minutes, Songbird walked down with pajama's on and an armful of different blankets. I watched as she placed the blankets on the couch before arranging them, then curling onto the pile and under a red blanket.

"What are you doing?" I asked, Bandit is biting at my pant legs. She snapped her head up to look at me. "I could ask you the same thing, you are just creeping in the kitchen." She laughed. "Bandit was trying to eat Inspector Berrybreath, I chased him in here." I lied. 

"Not the Inspector!" Songbird gasped, glancing around. I chuckled and walked next to her, holding out the plush. "Awww, thanks puppy." Songbird smiled as she took the plush. I chocked slightly. Did she just call me 'puppy'?

"No problem pretty bird." Two can play at this game. She hid half of her face in Inspector Berrybreath's head, muttering words and blushing. My tail started to wag slightly. This thing is going to get annoying fast. *Ding Don- Ding Ding Dong*

Songbird got out of her blanket nest as Bandit started to bark. I slowly walked over to hear the Songbird and- is that Brendan? Talking. "-so I left. She was so rude! Plus I need to pick up Bandit." Brendan sighed.

"Don't worry Brendan, I bet there are plenty of girls that want to date you." Songbird cooed. "Pff, maybe you can be that girl." he chuckled and I looked over to glare at him, his shocked eyes met mine and he backed up a step. That's right!! You better stay away from her! I smiled at him, showing off the new small fangs. Mine. Leave. Mine.

"Uh- anyways, I should get going." Brendan scratched the back of his neck. "Ok, let me just grab Bandit." Songbird turned to search for the pup so I bolted to the couch, burrowing into the blanket nest.

"There you are pretty boy! Who's the best pupper?" Songbird cooed at Bandit. I am a prettier boy though. And the best pupper. Yes. "Alright boy, lets go." Songbird picked him up, giving him to Brendan with parting words.

"Dante? Where did you go?" Songbird asked, looking around for me. I had to bite my lip to stop the bubbling laughs. She shrugged before walking back to the nest, unaware of the ambush. 

"GOT YA!!" I yelled, jumping out of the mass of blankets to grab Songbird in a hug, who chirped in surprise. "DANTE!!! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She yelled at me as I brought us back down into the nest. 

"'M sorry." I muttered, burying my face in the crook of her neck. The smell of roses and vanilla calms me. Weird, she smells just like the love potion.... And it only worked when I saw her.... Weird. However, if this is the last day I can act like this because of a 'love potion', better use every moment with her, all 'couple~ie' and everything. 

"Whatever you nerd." She giggled. So cute. I reached over and grabbed the remote, turning on the T.V. There is a documentary about some type of colorful Australian bird. "Look, its you." I snorted. "Nah, that's just a bit too colorful for my tastes." She shrugged, nearly hitting me in the face with her shoulder. 

I made a small noise of agreement before oh so carefully touching her wings, dragging my fingertips through the white feathers. She gasped quietly and I immediately pulled my hand away. "I'm sorry, are you ok?" whispered.

"Y-yeah, you just surprised me." She whispered back. "Can I touch them again?" I asked, after a slight pause, "Yes." Songbird answered. With permission, I repeated the movements from before, being careful not to either misplace or pluck any feathers.

As I continued to preen her, I heard very quiet chittering noise. It took me a minute to realize its from Songbird, she's making happy little bird noises. Daaaaawwwwwww. Why is she so cute?! It should be illegal.

After about tn more minutes of this, the bird noises went silent. I looked down to see her eyes closed, fast asleep. I smiled as a wave of protectiveness and love washed over me. I stood up with Songbird in my arms, placing her in the middle of the nest and pulling a blanket over her. I nodded and grabbed Inspector Berrybreath, putting him in her arms.

I smiled again. I should probably leave before the guys worry too much or Lucinda comes home to kill me. I bent down and kissed her cheek. "Good night pretty bird."


	24. The Joker And The Two Queen's

Dante's Pov.

Kawaii~Chan is crying on the couch. Should I be concerned? Well Travis is sitting next to her so yes. "Travis! What did you do to her?!" I snarled at him. I swear to Irene if he hurt her. "I didn't do anything! Why is it my fault?!" He exclaimed.

"Earlier I saw you heading towards the ladies house, I should have known better than to-" The words died in my throat when I walked over to the window, seeing Kawaii~Chan's house with thick, black scorch marks decorating the front.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THEIR HOUSE?!" I yelled. "Fire.... Lots of fire happened to it." Travis shrugged. "WHa-HOW?!" I asked. "I dropped my mixtape." Travis tried to joke. "Don't" I deadpanned before continuing. "But no seriously! What happened??"

"K-Kawaii~Chan left the cookies in the oven and- and then they caught fire and then- and then the fire was everywhere...." Kawaii~Chan sniffled out. Poor girl. "Thankfully the fire only seriously damaged the kitchen. The rest of the house can be fixed with a little paint. Aaaaand Kawaii~Chan here can be fixed with a little TLC. Which stands for Travis love and care~" Travis winked.

"Uhhhgh Travis..." I trailed off with a laugh. "This is why i'm your friend, i'm going to have to remember that one." I smiled. "Heh, I have a million of them." Travis smirked. "We can talk about that later. Kawaii~Chan, if you guys need help rebuilding your house i'd be happy to help. So would Travis, Garroth and Laurence." I suggested. 

"T-thanks Dante~Kun but this is Kawaii~Chan's fault and she wants to fix it herself... E-every time Kawaii~Chan makes a mistake, some one else is there to get her out of the situation. T-this is Kawaii~Chan's chance to show Katelyn that she is responsible. " Kawaii~Chan sniffled out.

Speaking of them. "Where is Katelyn and Aphmau anyway?" I carefully asked. I don't want her to start crying again. "Katelyn~Sama went to Nicole~Sama's house and Aphmau~Senpai is at Aaron's house. Kawaii~Chan knows that Katelyn is so mad at Kawaii~Chan and.... And Aphmau~ Senpai is probably..." She trailed off, new tears forming in her eyes.

"Aphmau wouldn't hold that agents you Kawaii~Chan, you know that. 'm sure that you didn't mean to burn the house. It must have been an accident. But the question now is, how are you going to pay off all the damage that was done to the house?"

"Kawaii~Chan will just have to get a second job. Wait- second job!! That's it!" Kawaii~Chan clapped her hands together. "What's it?" Travis asked. "A second job!! There is a new maid cafe that opened up in the city!! This is perfect!" Kawaii~Chan exclaimed while jumping up and running to the door.

"Huh- wait where are you going?" I asked as she nearly ran into the door. "Kawaii~Chan is going to need help! And Kawaii~Chan knows the perfect person!" She giggled while closing the door behind her.

"Huh, enlighten me Dante, what's a maid cafe?" Travis asked, getting up from the couch. "I have no idea, we should look it up." I shrugged my shoulders. We walked to my room and unlocked my computer, putting in 'Maid Cafe' into the search bar.

Instantly, hundreds of prompts came up, I clicked on the first one. "In these cafes, waitresses dressed in maid costumes act as servants, and treat customers as masters and or mistresses in a private home, rather than as cafe patrons" Travis read aloud, both of our eyes went wide.

"Why didn't I know about these Maid Cafe's sooner?!" I yelped. "All this time and we could have been around cute girls that are in maid costumes?!" Travis's voice got into a higher pitch as he continued. Same though. 

"We NEED to go there as soon as possible." I said, Travis nodded. "Go where?" Laurence and Garroth walked into my room. "Ok so get this, there are these things called 'Maid Cafe's' where you get to eat sweets and drink coco while cute girls in maid costumes serve you!" Travis happily explained. He's practically jumping where he stands.

"WHAT?! Then lets go!!" Laurence shouted. "Kawaii~Chan said that there was one some place in the city so let me just look up directions...." I searched for the closest one. "Huh, there is one like five minutes if we walk." 

"Then lets go already!!" Travis sprinted out of my room, violently searching for a coat or something. "Lemmie see this stuff." Garroth scooted me away and reading the description. A dark red blush colored his cheeks. 

"COME ON WE'RE WASTING TIME!!" Travis yelled, throwing coats and scarves at us. "Someone's excited" Laurence snorted. "LESS TALK!! MORE WALK!!"

 

*Time Skip!! To The Cafe Cause I'm A Lazy!!*

"So this is the place?" Garroth asked. "Yeah, this is the place." Travis smirked. We walked inside, seeing a receptionist at a small stand with a book, probably filled with different reservations. "Hello gentlemen! My name is Saika~Chan! Before I seat you, please pick a card!" Saika~Chan smiled, showing three cards from under her book. A Joker, the Queen of Hearts, and the Queen of Diamonds.  
"Why not the Queen of Hearts?" Travis smiled, everyone else nodded. "Of course!! Follow me please!" Saika~Chan briskly walked towards the back of the cafe, where a large table and booth lie. "Your maid should be over in a minute!!"

"Who do you think she is? I bet she'll be cute!" Garroth whisper squealed. "I bet she will be! That's kinda her whole job!" I whispered back. "Well if it isn't my favorite group of nerds~" A familiar voice cooed. Everyone turned to see Songbird in a black and white maid outfit. She's wearing white knee leggings and a silk white ribbon is keeping her ponytail in place. She also has matching ribbons on her wrists. Oh my Irene i'm about to McFreaking ™ lose it.

"S-SONGBIRD?!" Laurence yelped. "The one and only." She smiled back. "Wait- you work here?!" Garroth blushed. "Yep, but i'm not your server. You guys got the Queen of Hearts, i'm the Joker here." She flicker her wrist, surprisingly, a classic Joker card appeared out of no where. Maybe it was in the wrist ribbon? She flicked it under the crack of the door beside us.

"T-then who's the Queen?" Travis tilted his head. "Actually, KawaiI~Chan is. She just started working ten minutes before you guys came in. You should have picked the Diamond though." She said with a wink before walking towards the front of the Cafe.

"So who was that?" Travis put his head on his fist, propping his elbow on the table, watching Songbird walk. r00d. "Dante didn't mention her? The chick with wings? Loves video games, dry humor for days? Lives across from Aaron with Lucinda and my sister." Laurence questioned. "Nope, and now I see why he wanted to keep her secret." Travis leaned his head further our, his hungry gaze landed on her wings and her-

"Well don't get any idea's." I growled, kicking him under the table. "Tsk, well until she is taken, free game." Travis smirked at me. Is this what Garroth and Laurence felt when I talk about Aphmau like that? How did they not beat me up??

"Hello guys!" Kawaii~Chan chirped happily, putting a tea set on the table. "Hi Kawaii~Chan, I see you got the job." I smiled at her. "Yeah!! Songbird~Chan also put in a good word for me! But any ways, can I get you anything?" She beamed at us. Kawaii~Chan is wearing a pink maid outfit, minus the ribbon's from S.B's.

"Uh, how about the raspberry pastries?" Garroth suggested. "Sure!! They will be ready soon!! Also did Kawaii~Chan tell you that Aphmau~Senpai also got a job here?" Kawaii~Chan nodded, Laurence and Garroth nearly did a spit take from their tea.

"R-Really?" Laurence tried to sound casual as his face burned. "Yea!! She has this really kawaii dress on too!!" Kawaii~Chan smiled before walking away to get he pastries. Quiet giggles floated from the front of the Cafe. We turned to see Songbird pulling red roses from seemingly random places for two guys.

"You know. Another good trick would be you giving me your number." The guy in the green and white striped shirt said with a lazy smile. "I might be the Joker here but that's the best joke to be told in the Cafe all day ." Songbird winked, placing the newly made bouquet of roses onto a vase on the table. The guys friend laughed. 

"Well she seems to be feisty, I like feisty." Travis kicked me back under the table. "Travis I swear to Irene." I hissed back. Would I get banned from here if I started a fist fight? Maybe. "Hey there boys... You wanna see something really kawaii~?" Aphmau's voice purred from behind the closed door behind the counter.

"Yeah!!" Everyone cheered. I noticed that Travis pulled out his phone next to me. "Hey- what are you doing?" I muttered to him. "ohhhh nothing, definitely not taking pictures of Aphmau and Songbird in cute maid outfits." He said while opening his phone's camera.

The door opened with a muffled squeak, only foR ZANE TO WALK OUT IN A PURPLE MAID OUTFIT!! "MY IRENE MY EYES!!" Was shouted as Travis, Laurence, Garroth and I practically trampled each other to escape the cursed sight. 

"What? You don't like our favorite Queen?" Songbird laughed as we ran past her. We all scrambled onto the snow covered streets, desperately running back home where I can bleach my eye's. Travis slammed the door to our house behind us. We all sat in silence, only our panting breaking it.

I felt something vibrate in my pocket, I pulled out my phone to see a text from Songbird.

S.B- Next Time You Dine And Dash, Remember That Nearly Every Worker Knows Where You Live. Also Check Inside You Phone Case ;33

"Oh we messed up." I groaned, passing my phone around. "What's in the phone case?" Garroth asked, worry worming into his voice. "Dante its your phone so you open it." Laurence shoved the phone back into my hands. Real brave.

I slowly started to take off the case, being oh so careful. When it finally clicked off, a small white card fluttered to the floor. The silence in the room is practically deafening. I shakily picked it up, opening it and-

"AHHH!" I yelled as glitter shot out and onto me. This made the rest of the guys howl with laughter. I huffed and pushed the remaining glitter off of the card, revealing the same Jokers card from before, but with Songbird's careful, curling penmanship on it.

"Payback." I read aloud.


	25. Guys Night??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So The Things Inside of The }-{______}-{ Is The Translation 'Cause Now TWO People Speak French, Singbirb And Trovas

So The Things Inside of The }-{______}-{ Is The Translation 'Cause Now TWO People Speak French, Singbirb And Trovas

 

Dante's Pov.

I watched as Garroth had to physically restrain Laurence from lunging at Travis. "Well if you would be THIS much of a sore loser, I might have let you win. Or maybe gone easy." Travis chuckled. "TRAVIS FIGHT ME!!" Laurence yelled back, Garroth tried to whisper calming words to him but it fell on deaf ears.

"Well if you three on a team can't beat me in Halo 3 on a team, its not MY fault." Travis shrugged before ducking over a controller being at his head. "YOU ARE A DIRTY SCREEN LOOKING CHEATER!!" Laurence yelled before wriggling out of Garroth's grasp.

Travis yelped as Laurence chased him around the couch, Garroth also joined the chase. "Laurence you can't kill him!! How else are we going to pay rent?!" He shouted. "Really Garroth!! That's all I am to you?!" Travis yelped.

"Guys come on..." I tried. Nothing but more yelling. "I KNOW SOMEONE THAT CAN BEAT TRAVIS!!" I shouted, everyone froze. Laurence is sitting on top of Travis while Garroth gave up on the chase and sat back down on the couch.

"Reeeaaaaally?? Who?" Travis drawled out his words, Laurence still looks murderous. "Hang on let me call them." I sighed, pulling out my phone and dialing the number before putting it on speaker.

"-I WILL CUT YOU!! I CALLED DIBS AND EVERYTHING!! Sorry 'bout that, whats up?" Songbird asked. "Uh, i'm slightly more concerned about you trying to stab someone." I huffed out a laugh. "Lucinda and I are fighting about who stole the last hot pocket." '-i'm telling you it wasn't me!!' Lucinda's voice echoed back.

"And if it wasn't me, then go check Cadenza!" Songbird yelled at the witch. 'SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE HOT POCKETS!! THAT ONLY LEAVES YOU AND ME AND IT WASN'T ME!!' Lucinda shouted back. "Lucinda I SWEAR To Irene." Songbird growled. Travis and Garroth are trying to hold back their laughs.

"SO anyways, can you come over and beat Travis in Halo 3?" I asked. "....Who??" Songbird chirped. "That white haired guy at the Maid cafe, kinda annoying ' -HEY-'" Travis interrupter. "Sounds like that."

"Huh, I guess I didn't notice." She sounds like she is shrugging. "I can be over in about five iF LUCINDA WILL ADMIT SHE'S WRONG!!" Songbird shouted the last part away from the phone. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!!" Lucinda yelled back. With an over dramatic sigh, Songbird hung up the phone.

"..... Never really heard S.B yell like that. Scary." Laurence giggled before getting pushed to the side by a now angry Travis. "She doesn't remember ME?!" Travis's voice went up so it was practically a squeak. 

"Well-" Garroth started. "SHUT IT GARROTH!! HOW CAN A GIRL LIKE SONGBIRD NOT REMEMBER SOMEONE AS PERFECT AS ME!!" Travis dramatically threw his hands in the air. "Maybe she didn't see you behind that ego." I deadpanned, getting a laugh from Laurence.

Laurence laughed as he looked down at his phone. "What is it?" Garroth asked, looking over Laurence's shoulder. "Cadenza was bored so she started the hot pocket fight." Laurence giggled. He passed his phone to me, a picture of Lucinda in a chock hold while she tried to punch Songbird. Cadenza is happily munching on the snack in the corner of the frame.

"Tell Cadenza to tell them so Songbird can beat Travis." I smiled "Ohhhhhhh, two hot girls fighting. I would pay some good money to be apart of that." Travis wiggled his eyebrows, Garroth immediately smacked him upside the head. "OW!! What was that for?!" Travis angrily asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well those are our friends and S.B is like a little sister to Laurence and I, so chill." Garroth explained. "Well that won't stop me!"Travis wooped. "Pffff, Songbird will probably throw you into a frozen lake or something." I smiled.

"Maybe to cool me down cause i'm so hot." Travis countered. "Booooo. Don't" Laurence gave a thumbs down. "Anyways, if that babe is coming over, I need to get ready." Travis strutted down the stairs and too his room. "She's coming over to beat you in video games!!" I called down. "Still gonna get her at the end of the night!!" Travis shouted back up.

"I am so going to kill him." I growled. Laurence and Garroth gave each other knowing looks. "What?" I snapped at them. "ohhh nothing." Their smiles grew as my phone chirped. A text from Songbae. Don't judge that that's her name in my phone.

S.B- I Should Be Over Soon, After Lucinda And I Beat Up Cadenza

D- alright, be ready to absolutely destroy Travis in Halo. 

S.B- Well That's My Whole Job!! To Beat Anyone And Everyone In Video Games :33

D- what about your other job?? the Maid Cafe?

S.B- I Don't Know Anymore, Boss Man Might Replace Me With Zane. He Looks WAAAAY Better In A Maid Outfit Than Me :'{{

D- please don't remind me, I might cry. besides, you looked amazing

 

ABORT ABORT ABORT!!! I SHOULD NOT HAVE SENT THAT!! OH MY IRENE SHE IS GOING TO HATE ME NOW!! I panicked as it said Songbae is typing. P A N I C

S.B- :33

 

Oh gosh that can mean many, many things. Such as:

1.) Thanks!!

2.) That Sounds Creepy But Ok??

3.) Haaa We Should Date :33

Its probably not #3 but let me dream. Probably somewhere between 1 and 2. My Irene me and my dumb head putting myself in situations like this. A knock on the door made my panic multiply by ten.

"I- uh, need to go to the bathroom!" I sprinted away and locked the door behind me, pressing my ear against the door. "Hey Songbird." Laurence greeted. "Hi, so where's this new guy?" She asked. I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"I think he's downstairs." He responded. "Well heeeeey there beautiful, what a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Travis, or you can call me your future b.f " Travis's voice floated up. "The only 'b.f' I need in my life right now are Benjamin Franklin's." She said, causing Laurence and Garroth to laugh. "But i'm pretty sure Laurence is available." 

Laurence's laughter turned into a cough. "E-excuse me??" He sputtered. "Never mind actually, you and Garroth for the win." She muttered. Maybe I should go out there, yeah probably. I flushed the empty toilet and ran cold water, splashing a little on my face before turning it off and walking out.

Walking out, I saw Travis and Songbird sitting next to each other on the couch, playing snipers and pistols on the level 'Guardian'. First to 25 wins. "Hmmmm, what color?" Travis pondered aloud. "I'm going for the gold." Songbird giggled while putting her character on the gold team while Travis went on the blue team.

"Welcome to guys night." I greeted, sitting on the other side of Songbird, being careful not to squish her wings. "Last time I was at a guys night, you all got chased out by ponies." She shrugged. "Please don't talk about the ponies." Garroth shivered.

"Wait what?" Travis asked. "Nothing, nothing. Just the usual stuff." Songbird beamed. "Well, just to let you know I won't go easy on such a pretty face." Travis nudged Songbird. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing." She winked back. Don't get angry don't get angry don't get-

Two loud bangs interrupted my thoughts as Travis's character fell over dead. "Aw what?" Travis frowned, his eyebrows pinching together. "Laurence should have told you how good I am at Halo. Last time we played, he got destroyed." Songbird laughed, throwing two frag grenades into the grav lift.

"'m still calling hacks." Laurence mumbled. "Then how about we make thing.... Interesting?" Travis smirked. "Interesting how?" Songbird followed up. "If I win, I get a kiss." Would it really be that bad to NOT live in this house, I mean getting away from Travis would be worth it.

"And if I win?" Songbird is really still playing along?? "I don't know? Ten dollars?" Travis offered. ".... Deal." She smirked back. "But Songb-" I started, ready to whine. "You really think this white haired loser can beat me? Such faith Dante." Songbird smiled at me. "Hey!!" Travis yelped. "Well, Lllllllllllllets Play!!"

 

*Time Skip!!*

Garroth, Laurence and I watched with baited breath. The score is 24 to 24. "Well next point wins. I haven't had a challenge like this since Ray." Songbird stared at the screen, alert and ready to shoot. Travis went defensive halfway through, trying to catch Songbird off guard, it worked well for about six kills. 

"Whoever wins, Songbird gets a pretty good reward." Travis ran around the middle of the map, searching for a golden blur. "I don't know, ten dollars is a better than a kiss." Songbird whooped as she shot Travis twice with her sniper, killing him. " G A M E O V E R" The robotic voice echoed. 

"FINALLY!! HE HAS BEEN BEATEN!!" Laurence shouted, high fiveing Songbird. "Ha!! She won!!" I laughed, huffing out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Awwww, but what about my kiss?" Travis whined. "What about my ten dollars?" Songbird chuckled.

"....Double or nothin'." Travis's eyes sparkled with determination. "Hmmm, ok. But lets make it to five instead of 25 kills." Songbird's eyes gleamed also. Woah woah wait back up. So she could win 20 dollars or Travis could get two kisses?! Ha NO.

"Well what if I want to play?" I asked in a challenging tone. "Songbird and I are kinda in a bet soooo...." Travis trailed off, clearly wanting me to step off. Songbird just tilted her head slightly. 

"How about after this game. Yeah?" Songbird smiled sweetly, I nodded and smiled back, trying to cover up the hurt and betrayal. But what if she loses? If Travis tries something, I guess I could just push him through a window. That sounds good. And what if I need to defend her from Travis? To be fair, she would kiss her knuckles and punch him. I had to cough to hide my laughter.

As the game's countdown started, Songbird flicked a strand of hair out of her eyes. Everyone watched with baited breath as Travis shot at Songbird, who ducked behind a corner and threw a grenade, lowering his shield before finishing him off from a distance.

"Only four more." Songbird jokes. "Ha, same." Travis shot the golden avatar in the head. "Wooow, rude." Songbird giggled. This continued for a while, until they were tied, four and four. "Next kill wins. We should fight like gentlemen, fist fight in the center." Songbird suggested. "Yeah because true gentlemen beat each other to death." Travis rolled his eyes.

They met in the middle, and faced each other. "But what a shame that i'm no gentleman." Songbird whispered and threw a grenade at their feet. "Songbird no!!" Travis yelped, desperately trying to run away. "THE ABSOLUTE MAD MAN!!" Garroth cheered. "FINISH HIM SONGBIRD!!" Laurence yelled as Songbird shot after Travis.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FIST FIGHT!?" Travis asked as he was shot to death with a pistol. "Twas a gentlemen's duel, alas I am a lady." Songbird laughed. "That means pay up lover boy." I laughed along with Songbird. 

"fine fine...." Travis muttered, pulling a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and angrily slapping it on the coffee table. "Now I can pay back Lucinda." Songbird chuckled. "Oh Irene what happened this time?" I Sighed. "Ok that's not important right now." She started blushing. What????

"Anyways, I need to go because it's lass night at the house. Bye losers, it was nice to meet you Travis!" Songbird chirped happily, walking to the door. "Je déteste quand vous quittez mais j’adore vous regarder aller!!~" Travis called after her. }-{I hate it when you leave but I love watching you go}-{

"Bien avant de vous dire des trucs comme ça, assurez-vous que l’autre personne ne peut pas parler français." }-{ Well before you say stuff like that, make sure the other person cant speak french}-{ Songbird gave an over dramatic wink before closing the door behind her. Travis started to blush.

"wait what did she say?" I asked. "Wait she can speak french?" Laurence whispered to Garroth, who looked just as confused. "S-she said nothing important. And I am so going after her. She plays games well AND speaks French." Travis smiled, a dark glint in his eyes.

'Try me Travis try me.' I thought, only Garroth and Laurence started going 'Ooooooo'. Wait- did I say that out loud? Shoot. "Well maybe she told me that we would make an amazing couple.~" Travis stretched on the couch like a cat. If he's going to be a cat, i'll be the wolf.

"I doubt that, because then she would have asked for you number." I crossed my arms, forcing out a smile. "Well.... Ok you have me there but you better watch out." The glint in his eyes grew brighter. "Whatever lover boy."


	26. The "Should Be Sleeping Skype Chat"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's The Link To The Song My Loves!! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TShtBjrojM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Guess Play The Song When Suggested, Here It Is Again My Loves!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TShtBjrojM

Remember The Things In The }-{______}-{ Is The Translations ;33

 

Dante's Pov.

I bolted up, panting while thin film of sweat covered me. The nightmare was vivid this time, everyone I know and love forgetting me, my own parents seeing me as a stranger. "Come on Dante, it was just a dream." I muttered to myself, whipping away the sweat with some random towel that was on the floor.

I sighed and grabbed my laptop from my bed side, maybe some Youtube can help me sleep. In my hazed mindset, I clicked on the Skype icon instead. I shook my head as it said Songbird is online. What?

I clicked on her name, the calling icon popped up. After a few seconds, she actually picked up, holding her guitar. Bed head is making her hair stick out in random directions, her baggy sleeping shirt just had a neon pink cat face on it. She looks cute like this, I wouldn't mind if I woke up next to her like this.

"Hey Dante, hang on let me add you to the other chat." She greeted while clicking around on her side. Another window popped up, showing Ray and some other guy together. 

The other guy has piercing blue eyes that look more like ice than anything, being outlined by light bags. He has wavy strawberry blond hair that has two dog ears poking out and a stubbled jaw. "Hey Ray, hey random dude." I gave a half wave. 

Ray and Songbird started to laugh. "Dante, this is Ryan. Ray's soon to be husband. Ryan, this is Dante." Songbird gave us a proper introduction. "So quick question, whats with this Skype call at.. One in the morning?" I asked, glancing at my alarm clock. 

"Welcome to the ' I should be sleeping Skype chat', for all your local insomniacs." Ryan chucked, his voice rumbling and deep. "But what do you guys do?" I followed up. "Well its kinda like some game I guess? First one to fall asleep looses, first to fall asleep wins. Also either Ms. Stuffy Feathers or I play songs to help sleep." Ray smiled.

"Yep, it's my night. Next time Ray has to play his Violin." Songbird smiled. "Huh, so what song are you playing now?" I asked. "Taking requests at the moment. We are like some radio channel or something. We also have mascots!" Songbird held up Bigglesworth the owl. "Also Ryan!" Ray added in, scratching behind Ryan's dog ears- OHHHhhhhh, he's a werewolf.

"Bigglesworth, any thoughts?" Songbird set down the snowy owl, who hooted and pecked at her screen. "Thanks Mr.B" Ryan chuckled and I laughed. Songbird glanced at something off screen. "Woooow, Ryan the sap guy." She muttered.

"Welp, this is a request from my favorite werewolf bro." Songbird winked before strumming a few strings on her guitar and clearing her throat. Ryan stood up from his and Ray's bed, offering his hand down to his lover. "May I have this dance?" He whispered, Ray nodded and took his hand.

}-{ Song Above My Loves!! }-{ 

S.B- Wise Men Say, Only Fools Rush In. But I Can't Help... Falling In Love With You.

S.B- Oh Shall I Stay, Would It Be A Sin?

S.B- Oh If I Can't Help Falling In Love With You~

While she sang, Ray and Ryan walts in their own world, oblivious of the world around them. I focused on Songbird however, while she sing's she closes her eyes. As she sang the words in such a sad and beautiful tone, almost as if she was also in her own world, with me in it. I hummed along.

She lazily opened her eyes and smiled at me and I felt my breath catch in my throat. I-is she looking at me or Ray and Ryan? Irene please let it be me. When she picked up the song again, I joined in.

S.B & D- Oh Like A River Flows Surely To The Sea

S.B & D- Darling So It Goes Some Things Are Meant To Be

S.B & D- Oh Oo-ooh Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too

S.B & D- For I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

S.B & D- Oh Oo-ooh For I, I Can't Help Falling In Love With You.....

 

As the song repeated, I glanced between Ray and Ryan, and Songbird. I started to notice the little things about her. How the golden specks in her eyes sparkle more in the lamp light, practically illuminating the darkness. And- and how in between lines she bites her bottom lip. Or how- My Irene, I think I really am in love.

When Songbird stopped the guitar, she smiled at Ray and Ryan, who are holding each other so close, they are practically one. I want something like that, but with the girl on the other side of the screen. I know that she's right down the street but right now, that seems to be a thousand miles away.

Songbird smiled again at the couple. "If you two plan to go any further, please turn off your Skype." She joked, but Ray looked over with a slight blush on his face. "Whatever, good night Songbird. Love you." Ray smiled. "Love you too you idiot. Try to sleep tonight." She said with a wink. Ray made a strangled noise before exiting the chat, leaving the two of us alone.

"So any more requests for the last two member of the 'Should Be Sleeping Skype Chat'? Also why are you up?? I didn't know that you have insomnia too." She shrugged. "I actually woke up from a night mare." I scratched the back of my neck.

"Wanna talk about it? Sometimes that helps. You don't have too if you don't want to." Songbird gave me a soft smile that made my heart melt. "....it was about the people I care about forgetting me." I started down at my key board, not seeing her reaction. "Sometimes I have dreams like that, but they just ignore me and pretend they don't remember me." Songbird sighed sadly.

"Well how about this, I won't forget about you and you won't forget about me." I joked. "Deal, no take backs either." Songbird smiled. "Deal." I smirked. "But can we forget about Travis?" She asked. "Definitely." I laughed. As we continued to talk through out the early morning, Songbird glanced over. 

"Hey, we need to get some sleep, its nearly five in the morning." I glanced at the alarm clock, seeing that its 4:57 in bright red. "Fiiiine, but we are going to continue this next meeting." I winked. "Well there is no scheduled so you need to get lucky." Songbird giggled.

"Goodnight." I yawned. "J’espère que vous dormez bien mon amour, peut les rêves de mettre jour de joie." }-{ I hope you sleep well my love, may the day bring dreams of joy.}-{

Songbird blushed. "What?" I asked. Why is she blushing? What did she say? "Goodnight Dante." She quickly closed out of the call. "Goodnight pretty bird."


	27. The Shrine

**??I'm Alive?? **

 

** Songbird's Pov. **

Looking up from my game while my phone vibrated, a call from Aphmau. "Hello Hello." I greet. "Hey do you want to come over to my house for Fairytail?" She asks. "Sure, when should I come over?"

"Dante and I are outside now, soooo." Aphmau trails off, looking out the window and true to her word, there they are. "Thanks for giving me all that time to get ready." I deadpan, turning off the console before a quick save and grabbing a black beanie, walking outside. "I should be there in a couple of minutes." I hang up the phone.

"It was more of an impromptu decision?" Dante shrugged as we began walking down the street to Aph's. "Weird." I shrug. Walking into Aphmau's house, we see Kawaii~Chan darting downstairs, holding a... Painting?? What??

"Was that a painting of two people kissing?" Dante asks. "Ugh, let me talk to her. You guys start without me." Aphmau sighs. Shrugging, Dante sits down on the small couch while I sit on the larger one. "So, I have been catching up on Fairytail... Does Natsu and Lucy get together?" Dante asks.

"Well they miiight. I'm just waiting for Lucy to find one of my favorite key." I smile. "What key?" He presses on. "Updog." I try to hide my smirk. "What?" "What do you mean what?" Irene please let this happen.

"What's Updog?" Dante freezes as soon as it came out of his mouth. "Nothing much man, how are you?" I laugh. "Woooooow. How proud of yourself are you? 'Updog' Ha ha haaaa. Soo funny." Dante rolls his eyes as I continue to laugh, nearly falling off the couch. Looking up to see his eyes mixed with disappointment and amusement.

"Do you _know_ how long I've waited for someone to fall for that? Forever!" I continue to laugh as Dante chuckles. "-And I expect it to be gone next time I check on you! Its time to put on your big girl pants and do it." Aphmau yelled down the stairs.

"Oh Irene, what's down there?" I ask to her. "Well, uh- that's not important..." Aphmau chuckled awkwardly. "So sorry about that guys. I have to make sure Kawaii~Chan does something that she promised to do for me at the beginning of this year but... Yeah... Well" Aphmau sighs.

"Which it?" Dante smiles. "You really don't want to know." She shutters. "Is it.... The shipping shrine?" I cringe. "Yeah...." Aph nods. "Yikes! I would not want to be involved with that." Dante shakes his head.

"Tell me about it. Aaron and I joke about it too... But _he_ doesn't have to live with it in his house. So you can imagine how that feels." She pouts. "She made a poster of you and Aaron?" Dante laughs. "I think that was actually a painting. Who did she hire to make that?" I wonder aloud, making Dante laugh more.

"Its more than a poster.... Or painting.. So yeah, its kinda like a star-ship?" Aphmau stares at the floor sadly. "It could be a worse ship though. You and Brandon." I nudge her shoulder. "Please be joking."

"You guys are my OTP!! SoOOoOOOo Kawaii!!" I squeal, trying imitate Kawaii~Chan's voice. "You ship it too?! Aphdon is my OTP forever!!" Dante clutches his hands over his heart. "Stoooop! Both of you are the worst!" Aphmau buries her head in her hands. "Aphdon for life!!"

"But you two are handling the whole Aamau thing is kinda.... Surprising?" Aphmau shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy, go for it." I smile, Dante nodded. "Laurence and Garroth might cry for a few days but you do you." Dante said. 

"Aaaaaaaaaphmau~ Senpai!! I neeeeeeed help!" Kawaii~Chan poked her head up from the downstairs door. "NO!!! I _REFUSE_ TO GO BACK DOWN UNTIL ITS ALL CLEARED!!" Aphmau threw her hands up.  "BUT KAWAII~CHAN _NEEEEEEEDS_ HELP!!!" 

"Fine you kitten, I'll help." I smiled and got up. "B-but Songbird what happened to watching Fairytail?" Dante pouted. "Nah I'll be just a minute." Giving a mock salute, I trail after Kawaii~Chan into the basement.

"Sweet merciful Irene why?" was the first question. The second is who made all the are. Creepy. "Should Kawaii~Chan take down the candles or the art first?" Kawaii~Chan thinks aloud. 

"Songbird~Chan, Kawaii~ Chan needs you to hold this and this annnnnnd this." Kawaii~Chan shoved a doll house (complete with Aphmau and Aaron dolls), candles, and a laminated poster.  My Irene. 

"Where did you get all this stuff?" I blow a piece of hair out of my face. "Well Kawaii~Chan made the dolls and bought the house.... Songbird~Chan doesn't need to know where Kawaii~Chan got the drawings." She giggled. ??????

Kawaii~ Chan sighed dramatically as more and more of the art was taken down. "So who are you gunna put up now? Zane and Travis? Zanvis?" I ask. "Oh uhhh, Kawaii~ Chan doesn't know!!" Kawaii~Chan said in a hurry.

"Yeah I tooootally trust you." I rolled my eyes. "GOOD BECAUSE KAWAII~CHAN DOESN"T NEED YOUR HELP ANYMORE SONGBIRD~CHAN SO PLEASE GO UPSTAIRS BYE!!" Kawaii~Chan rips everything from my hands before hip bumping me towards the staircase. Rude.

Trudging up the stairs to an empty living room, weird. Maybe they are in Aphmau's room? Going up another flight of stairs to see Katelyn's door slightly ajar.  "Hello hello." I walk in. Katelyn And Nicole are sitting on the bed while Aphmau is by the computer, Dante by the punching bag.

"Please for the love of Irene tell me that it's down." Katelyn groaned. "Yeah yeah, I helped her take everything down. The really scary part is that she had _dolls_ of Aphmau and Aaron." I shudder. They looked TOO relistic....

"I KNOW!!! I _LIVE_ WITH THAT IN MY HOUSE! AND ITS OF ME!!" Aphmau throws her hand into the air. "And Aaron." Dante adds in. Aphmau only shot him a half-hearted glare. "It could have been Brandom so be grateful." 

The door opening cut Aphmau off from either yelling or slapping Dante. "Aphmau~Senpai, Kawaii~Chan finished taking down the shrine. No need to look or anything." Kawaii~ Chan gave a nervous smile, eyes shifting from side to side.

"And that is Kawaii~Chan talk meaning 'I made something much worse'," Katelyn smirked. "Irene Kawaii~Chan, I was JUST down there. Do you have multiple shipping shrines ready to go?" I ask.

"well if nothing is down there, then you have nothing to hide." Aphmau darted past Kawaii~Chan, who squeaked in surprise. "APHMAU~SENPAI NO!!" Kawaii~Chan called after her. Katelyn and Nicole were next to run out of the room.

"I'm not sure if I want to see it or not." Dante sighed. "I already took down one shrine, I don't know if I can bring myself to take another one down." We laugh before there was a crash and yelling coming from the basement. "LAST ONE THERE HAS TO CLEAN UP THE SHRINE!!"

That had Dante and I running, jokingly shoving each other out of the way. "FIRST!!!" Dante yells, jumping over the last three stairs to the basement. "NO FAIR!! YOU JUMPED OVER THE STAIRS!!"

"WAIT WAIT WHAT?!?!" Dante screamed as I chirped in shock. What was once an Aamau shrine now proudly sits.... A 'Bluebird' shrine, complete with about six pieces of artworks, ranging to posters to paintings.

The largest one was of Dante and I atop a grassy hill, guitar in hands and music notes floating around. Another had my wings that hid the two of us, hearts above us. _Irene where did she get these??_

The one in the center of the shrine was actually rather cute if it wasn't in the middle of a dimly lit basement. The poster was of Dante and I sleeping together- NO WAIT NOT LIKE **_THAT_**!! Just us in a blanket nest, complete with pillows and low hanging blankets. 

The one that caught the most attention is where we are sitting on a couch... Myself being in his lap as I was playing.... My... D.S.... "HOLD UP THAT ONE HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE!!" I pointed at the painting, a dark blush crawling up my cheeks.

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF IRENE DID  YOU GET THESE?!" Dante squeaked. "Kawaii~Chan has... Friends that uh, owes Kawaii~Chan some art." Kawaii~Chan smiled rather proudly. "B-BUT HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT ONE??? IT HAPPENED IN **_REAL LIFE!!"_**

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT WHAT KAWAII~CHAN KNOWS!!" Kawaii~Chan sounds offended that we would question her. "Kawaii~Chan when I said to take down the shrine I didn't mean make a new one!!" Aphmau rolled her eyes playfully. 

"Well uh, I'm just gonna..." I started to back up. "WAIT- SONGBIRD!!" Dante started but I ran, bolting up the stairs and out of the front door. The healthy way to deal woth awkward problems.... run.


End file.
